


Of Ashes & Hyacinths

by evilseok



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Obsessive Behavior, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, Witch!Haechan, Witches, and when I mean not all I mean like two, familiar!jeno, kind of, not all tags apply to markhyuck, plot heavy, witchhunter!mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilseok/pseuds/evilseok
Summary: One would think the last place a Witch would want to be at is Mortecreux: Academy of the Holy Arts, a school with a history of training Witch Hunters for hundreds of years.Humans hadn’t encountered witches since the Great War 216 years ago, and the practice of Witch Hunting had become nothing but a show of custom and respect towards the history of their ancestors.Yet here Donghyuck was, standing at the gates of what could very well be his and his people’s demise, uniform and all. He can only hope nobody sees through him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 159
Kudos: 424
Collections: Gimmeupdates





	1. and this vow will tie us both, two hundred years shall sow this fate

_Her_ _lover was dead_ _and her feet were split open. The frigid air that gnawed at her skin made her numb, but the weight was still there. The weight of her blood rushing down her body as the color had long since left her face. As it all pooled around her, she could faintly feel the sliver of warmth that seemed to envelope her, as if it were the one last comfort before she'd completely freeze over. All the aching that twisted in her chest and stung her throat were gone, replaced with a burning sensation that made her red eyes water._

_She had used up all the energy she had left, every muscle and fiber of her being groaning as she tried to find even a small sliver of magic left in her_

_Their swords and crossbows were pointed at her from all directions, some with trembling fingers that ghosted over the trigger that singled out their fears as clear as daylight, others had the same raw red in their eyes as she did; a tempestuous hunger that rippled through their bones._

_Each side had lost many, that much was clear more than anything else. The blood that had leaked into the snow was a mix of the men of Salazar, the men whose families waited patiently, eagerly, for their men to return safely, to protect their lives. The others were the sisters and brothers that she had bound to protect, the Witches who had stayed by her side and fought with their lives, to protect themselves, the refusal to be burned down_.

_But now they were ashes, and she had no way of protecting of what was now nothing._

_She grunted as her knees gave in, striking down onto the freezing ground that seems to shudder and groan from beneath her, a muffled cry from the earth as it watched its children become each other's own demise._

_The men of Mortecreux army didn't take another step, stuck in place in pure awe with a mix of panic and hatred. Their nerves were shot and unable to think clearly as she could imagine, yet she made no attempt to move. She couldn't, and so he stepped forward._

_Kim Junmyeon of House Mortecreux stood out in his black coat, sword clutched in his hand as it was stained with the crimson blood of what she knew were hundreds of those she loved, each drop that slipped from it's tip representing each life lost. The woman, who had only been staring down at the black and silver laced boots of the Commander before her, let her eyes shift up slowly towards the man's face, a glaring burn encompassing her eyes as they bore into his._

_Yet Junmyeon's were icy and empty, a kind of numb that seemed to embody the same bloody snow that rested beneath them. With all the hatred that began to swell up and swallow her whole, the woman's body screamed at her, a ripple of pain that stretched itself out through all her joints, making her shudder._

_There was nothing left. Everything and everyone had been shattered beneath her. Only she was left as an empty shell._

_"Kill me." She breathed._

_Junmyeon's expression was faint, but the twitch in the man's jaw almost made his famous stoic expression go slack._

_"You, Lee Siyeon, do not deserve a swift death." He spoke in a cold tone, his presence loomed over her, caging her in with every ounce of the aura he emitted. The aura that engulfed him grew becoming more and more dark and chilling, like a tingling feeling of black ink oozing down Siyeon's back. What a repulsive aura, she thought._

_"Your fate will be decided at Mortecreux.” He watched her expression carefully, observing the way his words seem to feed her burning fire. “_ _We'll see if you're able to continue to hide the rest of your coven from us."_

 _As soon as those words left Junmyeon's lips, thin white rope_ s _were roughly wrapped around her body by the soldiers, a spreading sting that made all the nerves in her body break into flames. She screamed at the pain, at how they bounded her down, face now roughly thrown against the snow as they forced her arms behind her back, but she bit her tongue. Siyeon was not going to give them any satisfaction for the pain they inflicted._

_The witch glared at the Commander before her as they hoisted her to stand, the bright hot flash of pain against her split feet began to spread up her legs, making her tremble_. _Junmyeon did not meet her gaze, his back now facing her as they began to move forward._

_Hatred pooled around her, the tears that she had spilled for days had now dried up, leaving nothing but a single flame lurking in her chest._

_'I will make you pay.'_

☾

  
  


The light flooded in from between the old branches of the elm tree, cascading the warm rays onto Donghyuck's face as the wind tussled his brown locks. Marigolds were in full bloom this month, the smell of crisp leaves and the remnants of the murky autumn rain filled his nostrils. The smell of the earth was soothing, it relaxed his mind and made his body heavy, connecting himself to everything around him.

He heard the robins from above, chirping a tune that Donghyuck barely made out into a conceivable melody that he hummed back. From a few meters away near the stone path that lead to the deeper part of The Woods of Somnium was a babbling brook, the sound of the water running against the smooth and polished rocks added to the tranquility that draped his senses. He heard the wind rustling the branches, smelled the scattered pine cones that were spread across the ground, and felt the agile footsteps of a fox against the earth in small vibrations. Everything around him, he was connected.

Upon the approaching footsteps is Donghyuck being slowly pulled back from his enclosed state, recognizing the sound as almost as nimble as the fox previously.

"I see that you're putting yourself hard at work." The voice said, a light undertone of amusement hanging in his tone. "Koeun said that you've been here since daybreak."

Donghyuck didn't bother opening his eyes, but he couldn't help the slight furrow in his brows as the irritation he had tried to conceal was barely successful. "Yes, you would've known that had you been by my side, as you should be."

"Hm? You're not normally this needy for my attention." Donghyuck feels the boy lean in closer to his ear, in a voice that was barely a whisper. "Did you miss me?"

"I miss having you being there for me when I need you to be, as you should be." Donghyuck makes sure to annunciate the last four words just to drive his point across, which only earns a hearty laugh from the other boy. "Oh don't pout now, you'll still have to give me a chance to make it all up to you."

"You know, It's up in the air on whether or not you're the worst familiar in the Shire, and I have to say Jeno, you're really rivaling old Widow Kim's toad for that position."

Jeno hummed in amusement, and as Donghyuck opened his eyes he was greeted by the dark haired boy who loomed over him, a smile perched on his lips as his eyes were in crescent shapes. He knelt down and laid on the spot next to Donghyuck where the shade was full and leaving the latter to bask in the bright light. "You know," Donghyuck started. "Thanks to you, I lost my concentration. It took me a good two hours to finally connect myself before you showed up."

"It wouldn't be so much of a challenge if you practiced as often as you should be."

He knew Jeno was right about that, but still, he wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of telling Donghyuck he told him so. So the two instead laid in comfortable silence, the wavelengths of the life around him no longer heightening his senses as the witch concentrated on nothing but Jeno's slow breaths. "We're you able to get something from it?" Jeno's voice pulled Donghyuck back to the surface. "Do you think you're soul resonated with anything?"

The robins changed their tune as the branches of the elm tree creaked from the wind. A single brown leaf fluttering down and nesting itself into Donghyuck's messy locks. The boy sighed, "I felt everything and nothing." His voice was above a whisper but nowhere near his usual flamboyant tone that gave him the reputation of being the haughtiest witch of the entire coven. Not that he minded of course, but there were moments where like this where he couldn't help the deep rooted disappointment and impatience whenever it came to his Affinity.

Jeno always took it upon himself to use this to bother Donghyuck whenever he was given the chance. "You know," he mimicked. "There's nothing wrong with being a late bloomer."

Before Donghyuck could even spare him a glare, he added, "It just means that you probably have a much stronger Affinity than most."

It wasn't as if he hadn't been told this before, the entire coven had pretty much hammered the idea into his head for the past few years. Even before the rest of his peers were at the age where their Affinities were presented, most at the age of 14, was Donghyuck told at a much younger age that he would be a bit different than the others. The boy never really thought much of it until everyone began to obtain their own, only then did he grow more envious about it. More specifically when his older sister came home one day with flowers interlocked in her messy hair and a small entourage of blue jays perched on her shoulders with a faint green light that seemed to shimmer in her irises before fading away, a clear sign that she was a fully claimed Nature Attuned.

That was when Koeun was 14 and Donghyuck 13, so the boy still had a small sliver of hope that he'd present on time just as the others his age would. Donghyuck was 16 now and, instead of being disappointed of being attuned so late, the curiosity was becoming too much as each year went by.

"Even if that is the case," Donghyuck said with a sigh as he fell back against the elm tree. "I'm tired of just waiting."

Jeno doesn't reply, but he does scoot in closer so that his body was in closer proximity to Donghyuck's. Jeno's body was always frozen to the touch, yet whenever he was close to the witch, it would seem as if his temperature would warm up just by a few noticeable degrees. "Affinity or not," Jeno mumbled, pulling Donghyuck closer to his body and wrapping one arm around the smaller boy's waist. "You're still a talented witch, Donghyuck."

The witch scoffed. "Of course I am. Once I do become attuned, nobody's gonna even be on my level." Donghyuck felt Jeno chuckle against his chest, his own small laugh threatening to fall from his lips as he took notice to his vanity. He patted his familiar's head, short and light strokes that made the both of them sleepy and peaceful, the warmth of the sun gracing down on them and wrapping them in a bright blanket-

More footsteps were approaching. Donghyuck felt himself scowl at the sound before peaking open his eyes. Koeun was walking over to them, and the boy could make out the girl's leafy green cloak and brown laced-up boots with a turquoise gemstone strung around her neck. The girl rolled her eyes when she got close enough to them. "I sent you over to bring him back, not lay around with him, Jeno."

"Ah but that's just the thing," Jeno cracked open an eye, a smirk playing at his lips. "I don't follow your command." He pointed to the sunkissed boy next to him. "I follow this one's."

"I swear I wish you were a toad instead."

"Perhaps I can ask Widow Kim to turn him into one permanently." Donghyuck chimes in with mirth dancing in his eyes when Jeno nudges him. "You're both terrible."

Wiping off her smile, Koeun's face reverted back into the serious expression she had on at the beginning. "There's no point in laying around when everyone else is preparing for Malenocte tonight. I suggest you be a little more productive, Donghyuckie."

Donghyuck let out an exaggerated gasp, a hand promptly fitted at his heart. "Have I ever failed to do my due diligence for Malenocte? Honestly Koeunie, you're little faith in me is so discouraging."

"So I take it you're finished with all of them, then?" She asked.

The boy grinned, finally getting up onto his feet and made a dramatic turn behind the elm tree, coming back around to face the pair with a light, lavender sack hand sown my his mother before opening it up. He pulled out the first brown and color beaded dreamcatcher with lace so white that encircled the middle that it seemed to glimmer in the light like silver. "Enough Wych Web for all 234 people of the Shire." Donghyuck said with a tinge of pride in his voice. "This took many hours of lost sleep and a countless supply of black licorice, as usual, so I would appreciate some well deserved praise."

Koeun smiled, throwing herself onto her younger brother which caused him to exaggerate a grimace from her sudden lunge. "I don't know why I ever think to question you. You're amazing."

"If only you told me that more than just once a year." Donghyuck mumbled, a playful glint in his eyes that earned a small smack on the shoulder from Koeun. "Idiot."

Donghyuck turned his attention to Jeno, who was leaning against the tree with his arms crossed and a fond expression visible. "Would you mind bringing this back to mom? While I know she certainly has more faith in than some people," glaring at Koeun, the girl sticking out her tongue. "I wouldn't mind easing her mind off it when she's busy with the rest of the feast's preparations."

Jeno nodded, hoisting up the heavy sack that Donghyuck would have struggled carrying with as much ease as a feather. "I'll see you both tonight, then."

Donghyuck cocked his eyebrow. "Will you be off brooding on your own?"

"As always." Jeno chimed, his lip curing upwards. He slid behind the great big elm tree with the sack still hanging over his shoulder, and within an instant he was gone.

"Remind me to ask him how he does that." Koeun muttered. "Could be really useful in the near future."

"I'm pretty sure it's just a Familiar thing." Donghyuck said with a shrug. "You know how they always tend to show up at exactly the right time."

The girl hummed, seemingly in acknowledgement to that answer before turning back to her brother, all seriousness gone and replaced with a spark of mischief. "Now," she she starts. "Let's go hunt some Wisps."

☾  
  


The Shire was sacred land, and for that reason there were certain places that were out of bounds for certain entry level witches like Donghyuck and Koeun just as there were other areas where absolutely no witch was permitted to entering. The Woods of Somnium was one of those places, the energy that emitted from the dark forest was pungent and thick, yet heavily inviting, tauntingly so, as if daring anyone to enter. That reason alone was enough to keep the young away, with a mix of both fear and intrigue.

Widow Kim, better known as the High Priestess of the Coven, had casted protective sigils around each entry way of the woods to prevent any wanderers 200 years ago, the same time in which The Great War had begun to come to its grim conclusion, and the many vast colonies of witches had become minuscule.

Humans weren't able to find the Shire, they couldn't, for the magic that the land held was ancient. It had grown to become a life of its own throughout the years, learning to recognize the energies of all magic entities within its protection, as well as those that were not.

The colony itself was small and was home to a little over 200 witches; everyone knew each other and were all relatively close. With the size in mind, things such as schooling and practicing were mostly done in rotations among the Coven elders, ranging from Herbology, Alchemy, and Divination all th way to the History of the Archaic Origins of Magic. When classes weren't in session there wasn't really much else to do in the Shire, and the young ones were rarely allowed to leave and set out to mortal cities, if not ever.

There was one activity however, that many of the children of the Shire indulged in every so often when they had far too much time on their hands.

"You know if we're going off what the legends say, Will-O-Wisps would only be out at night." Donghyuck pointed out, hiking up his black robes as he dipped his feet in the warm water of the Brook, momentarily losing his balance against the smooth stones but catching himself just in time. The Babbling Brook was one of the few places they were allowed to go despite the adults constant warnings to not go so often, as it was very near to the entrance of the Woods. It was a regular hangout for him, Koeun, and all of their friends, swimming and picking Moonlace and playing games and just enjoying the company they all collectively shared.

Koeun shrugged her shoulders. "Well we can't possibly know that for sure unless we keep trying." She too had her robes bundled up at her thighs, her cloak discarded somewhere on the ground as her hand rummaged around the bottom of the Brook. "Now stop talking and help me find some silverstones."

Silverstones, a type of stone that was commonly found in the stream that had many magic properties that made them especially useful for Alchemy. Last winter, Koeun had to create a glass cup into a gold one using the stones as leverage, that however, only turned out to be a disaster as it lead to both Donghyuck and his mother to help her put out the fire she had made. The positive side to the experience would've been that Koeun had finally realized that Kitchen Witchery was more her style.

Alchemy aside, Silverstones were also believed to attract Will-O-Wisps, but when taking into consideration how abundant the Brook was with them, it was becoming more and more unlikely. Donghyuck didn't complain though, as long as sister wanted to try it, he had no problem joining her.

"Although..." Koeun stopped, her eyebrows slightly furrowed. "Isn't it a bit odd trying to find spirits that are supposed to guide us to either our fate or our doom? What are we even supposed to do if we do find one?" She laughed. "I don't think any of us thought this through when we were little."

"Obviously we'd get bragging rights for it." Donghyuck said. "I don't think anyone has seen a Wisp since Widow Kim was our age, so like..." he paused. "Three whole centuries ago."

It wasn't an exaggeration, but Koeun still rolled her eyes. "You ought to stop calling her that. It's either Lady Kim or High Priestess."

"Why? She doesn't mind."

"She doesn't, but the rest of the major council does." She rolled her eyes. "It always looks like they're trying their hardest not to snap at you every time you do, and all she does is laugh."

"What can I say?" A smug smile was painted on his lips. "I'm her favorite."

"Her favorite enigma." Koeun retorted, pulling out a glimmering, rough stone that seemed to vibrate in the sunlight from the shimmer it casted from its outer layer. The girl smirked. "Beat ya."

"Hey, nobody said it was a competition!" Donghyuck whined. "If I had known then I would've actually taken this seriously."

Koeun made a 'tsk' sound and made a motion that looked as if she were about to throw the stone at his head before she opened up the small satchel that hung around her neck and dropped the silverstone inside. "Let's find a few more and then we can set out tomorrow for the Wisps."

Donghyuck nodded, fingers dancing around in the water, fingers lightly brushing against the koi fish that lived in the stream, admiring their vibrant and colorful scales that reflected off the light and into his eyes. They continued on with their bickering, their jokes and smart remarks as the other tried threatening the other with the stones they had found until the satchel hung heavy around the girl's neck. It was nice, calm. He felt his body relax in the sunlight.

"Hey, by the way..." Donghyuck looked up to see the older girl with a sheepish expression. "I know I didn't really say it early, but I really appreciate your help for the feast." She looked down. "I know it's not easy, and even though I know you don't mind doing it, the fact that you manage to do so well even when you..." she paused, but Donghyuck knew what she meant.

_Even when you can't go_ he thought.

Malenocte was in truth for everyone, but it was left unknown to those who had not yet been claimed by their affinities, such as most of the children of the Shire and...well, him. He was still an entry level coven member while the rest of his peers had already been initiated to the next inner circle.

They were all allowed to indulge in the food with the entire coven, that part of the fear was for everyone, but what came afterwards, the traditions and the games, and the prayers and offerings that the rest of the coven would take part in when offering worship to the Goddesses, were out of his reach. So when the feast was over and the next part of the night began, it was Donghyuck's job to take all the children back home before returning himself to a warm bed.

Donghyuck was 13 when he decided to take the responsibility of making Wyches Web for the entire Shire each year. It was no easy task, especially for a young boy, and even when no one else was able to take up the responsibility of making over two hundred webs that year, there was a sense of guilt over the coven that they had to rely on the young one. Wyches Web took a large portion of a witch's magical essence in order to be infused with what was needed. The first time Donghyuck had taken out the old scrolls given to him by Widow Kim and followed the procedures precisely, he found himself drained of all his magic after only the first ten.

He persevered the whole night, even when his mother had insisted on helping him every second with two sad eyes and a faint pout, the boy refused. He had to do this on his own.

To have made one for every single person was not only thought to have been impossible for the novice, but was also an abrupt demonstration that the power Donghyuck possessed was much stronger than what his age would've allowed him. Cheeky nature aside, the coven treated Donghyuck with a strong sense of respect ever since. That's why it didn't really bother him all that much that he couldn't partake in the rest of Malenocte, because in the end he knew his worth. It was only a matter of time before he'd find it.

Donghyuck just wished it'd be soon.

With a newfound sense of mirth in his eyes, Donghyuck splashed some water towards Koeun, earning a yelp from the girl as her green velvet robes were now half sullied. "Don't get all sentimental on me now, Koeun." He teased. "Pity really isn't that good of a look on you."

"You're so-" she threw water back, the boy moving away fast enough to avoid the heavy flow but still managed to get some of the splash as he laughed at her attempt. At some point however Donghyuck felt himself losing his balance, and in one swift motion the strength of the stream had betrayed the boy as his feet gave in, falling backwards into the warm water. He could already make out Koeun's high pitched guffaw as he resurfaced, the chilly air gnawing at his face as he felt himself shutter.

"Oh I just love when the universe knows just when to knock you off your high horse." She choked out.

Donghyuck had thought of a few strong words to say to both Koeun and the universe, when something caught his eye. A familiar glimmer in the water that he had seen before, only this time it seemed a little different. It was a silverstone no doubt, but as he picked it up and weighed it on his hand, he couldn't help but notice the surprising heaviness the small stone had. The next thing that was highly noticeable was it's texture; silverstones were rough embodiments of raw magic, so they were usually sharp and bumpy and usually sent what felt like short bolts of electricity through one's body when come in contact with it's strong energy.

But this one was the exact opposite. It was smooth like a lava rock and didn't give Donghyuck a jolt of energy that would've made his skin tingle, instead it made him calm, like a warm blanket had been wrapped around his body and he could feel himself almost drifting into the back of his mind. Koeun managed to catch him in time just before he was in too deep. "I've never seen a silverstone like that before." She said with her lips slightly parted, examining the stone. "It's super pretty too."

And it was. It didn't just glisten in the sunlight like others, it had an almost faint flicker of colors whenever it was met directly in the sun's rays. Donghyuck stared at it in awe for a moment, unsure of what to do for some reason. Koeun notices his expression and grins, snatching the stone from his hands and leaving a sputtering and taken aback Donghyuck, who had opened his mouth and was about to argue, "Relax." She said, slipping the stone into her satchel. "You've obviously found something rare. We're not gonna use it for the Wisps."

The wind began to pick up, whispering cold air in their ears, the songbirds hushing as the clouds came to hide the sun. Koeun shuddered with a sheepish smile as she turned to her brother. "I think that's enough mucking around for one day."

"You underestimate my intolerance to boredom." The boy said as they both stepped out of the brook, squeezing out the excess water from their hair and robes despite being soaked completely now. "I'll probably start hell the moment you all leave for the ceremony."

"It wouldn't be the first," she admitted, ruffling his now damp hair. "but it wouldn't be Lee Donghyuck if you didn't."

☾  
  


Mother wasn't ecstatic to see her two children soaked and shivering, but she didn't fuss much, at least not to Donghyuck; it wasn't as if he had to be the utmost presentable tonight.

Hours had passed before night crept onto the Shire with a full moon, the moonlace flowers illuminating the night with their faint, pale light as Koeun, his mother, and himself walked towards the central grounds where the council hall stood. She was wearing her formal dark green robes that had a special shine to them even in the dark of night, her velvet cloak perched on her shoulders with an emerald latched to its neck. His mother wore something similarly, though with less pizzazz and more formality as she was no longer expected to stand out amongst the council as all the youths were.

Donghyuck wore black, his glimmering robes looked like stars in the sky and his brown locks were messily combed. It wasn't Donghyuck's time to show off, but even still, he felt he looked quite good.

The lavender sack filled with Wyches Web was lugged over his shoulder, and Donghyuck cursed Jeno in his mind for disappearing so suddenly despite knowing he would, like he always did. From the inside of his robes, in the small pocket that he had sown in himself, was the smooth silverstone he had found that afternoon. For some reason he couldn't part with it, even after it had been hours since he had found it in the brook it still felt cool the touch. Yet the longer he held it, it became warm as well. Donghyuck furrowed his brows. He never encountered something this peculiar before.

Donghyuck pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, deeming it unimportant for the time being. Perhaps he should ask Jeno about it later.

The council hall was open to coven members who had reached a certain level and promoted to the next spot, such as his mother and most of the older folk of the Shire. Other times, such as for tonight, they were opened with the banquet hall fully decorated and lavish despite its rustic and old appearance. By the time the three of them had entered the hall, everyone had begun to fill in, plates floating around in the air and making their way to the tables as glasses, forks, knives, danced about to find their place and pots of stews and cakes and sweet meats pricked at his nostrils, his stomach howling.

He caught sight of Yerim and Sooyoung beckoning him over with a glint in their eyes and excited smiles. Donghyuck took an eager step forward to greet his friends before his mother placed a hand on his shoulder. "We greet the council first, then we may go and sit." She whispered. Donghyuck bit his lip and nodded.

There were five head council members of the coven and Donghyuck found each of them to be their own unique brand of boredom. They were kind but also grim at times, wise but also mopey, tired but also hopeful. They were the embodiment of too many contradictions that it burned his brain just thinking about it. All except for Lady Kim however. Lady Kim was different, she was spontaneous yet consistent in her tune. Despite her old and sunken features that showcased her very long life, she was playful, and at times, a little strange too, but Donghyuck supposed that's what he liked most about the old woman.

Her deep, pale eyes met Donghyuck's as the three stepped forward, bowing their heads to the five. "May the Goddesses bless you, dear council." they say in synchronicity. The council nod and mirror the same blessing toward the family, only Lady Kim remained staring at Donghyuck.

"Well boy?" She said, her eyebrows cocked as she leaned in expectantly. "I assume you had no trouble with this year's preparations, then?"

Donghyuck smirked. "Of course, I don't fall back on my duties." He presented the bag and earned a cackle from Lady Kim, a high pitched sound that would make even bones rattle. "Well then? Present them! I'm eager to see just how much you've improved since last year."

Opening up the lavender sack he pulled out the first dreamcatcher that laid atop the rest. He felt the familiarity of his magic rippling through him from the palm of his hand before Lady Kim leaned in closer, delicately taking the handcrafted item from his hand and examining it with her wide, deep eyes. The faint glow from the strings made the woman smile, another short chuckle under her breath. "Very, very nicely done child." She turned to Donghyuck's mother. "His magic is getting much stronger. We must start giving him the more advanced books."

Donghyuck felt himself beaming at the compliment. His mother smiled softly, the smile not quite meeting her eyes, but nodded her head anyway. Donghyuck turned to the rest of the council and laid a dreamcatcher in front of each member who all gave a thanks with a nod of their heads. "I hope you all will find these useful for tonight's sleep." He said with a bow.

"With such gifted hands, I feel bad to accept a gift that wouldn't serve me any use." Lady Kim said, smiling down at the boy. "It seems every year I waste your time with an additional burden."

Donghyuck understood what she meant. Malenocte was a sacred holiday in the Shire, and the practice of Wyches Web was one of great importance. After paying respect to the Goddess of Magic, each member of the coven would receive a dreamcatcher, only traditionally, they were called Wyches Web as its function was very different from an actual dreamcatcher. Wyches Web wasn't made to repel evil spirits or bad dreams like the latter, it was made for the opposite, to attract dreams, premonitions to be exact. It was said that the dream one would have the night of Malenocte would be the most important vision they would have for the rest of the year. It was also an immensely personal moment for each person as if often dealt with one's soul destinies.

It was a special moment for all except Lady Kim, for she was the coven's High Priestess. Visions were always with her, it was her destiny to be blessed with the connection she had with the Goddesses as she had received many of vast levels of importance her whole life. Though, to Donghyuck, he wasn't sure of what to make of such a gift. It had given her the ability to ascend into a much longer lifespan and a grand position over the coven, but as he stared into her old, faint eyes that seemed to have been drained of color throughout her years, glazed over and barely visible pupils, he wondered what kind of price would be paid for a blessing.

Donghyuck shook his head, returning the smile to his face. "It's no burden at all. Even if you're unable to use it, I take pride that Lady Kim still finds them beautiful."

A hand came down and delicately stroked the top of the boy's head. "Blessed be, child." Lady Kim said. She takes his hand, gentle placing the Wyches Web in his hand. "But I believe you are the one who should keep this one." she gives him a wink, which the boy cannot understand for what, more so the fact that there was no point for him to have one just as much as it was for her.

The family bowed back. "Blessed be, elders."

As the three of them retreated, Koeun nudged him gently. "She does remember that you're not part of the ceremony, right?"

Donghyuck shrugged. "Not like it matters, anyway. Maybe it was just for the sentimentality of it."

"Whatever the reason," mother turned to them, landing soft, feather light kisses on each of her children's foreheads. "Enjoy the night as much as you can. I must speak with the other inner circle members." She looked directly Donghyuck. "Behave." She told her son in a playful tone, in which the boy gasped in exaggeration. "What on earth would lead you to believe that'd I'd do anything other??"

Koeun scoffed and his mother couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head. "Watch over him." She said to the elder girl, leaving them behind and heading off towards her inner circle. Koeun turned to look at Donghyuck. "I assume I don't have to play babysitter with you, correct?"

"Unless you would like to sit with me for the rest of the night." The boy replied sweetly, to which the girl made a twisted face. "Leave, before I actually decide to jinx you."

The two siblings went their opposite ways and Donghyuck found his seat next to Yerim and across from Sooyoung. "Happy Malenocte to you two."

"Likewise." Sooyoung said in a casual tone, grabbing Donghyuck's plate and started to stack food on it for him. The girl had on her blood red robes, a polished red garnet stone hanging around her neck with a matching shade of red lipstick. As one could tell, red was Sooyoung's favorite color. Donghyuck remembered that before the girl had turned 14 it was originally green that was her favorite, but when the day arrived when her bed had spontaneously caught fire in the middle of the night during midsummer and she was left miraculously unharmed, she claimed the color as her own in honor of becoming a fire attuned witch.

Her younger sister Yerim was a nature attuned just like Koeun, and to the boy it made sense how the differing personalities of the two sisters had a correspondence with their attuned. Sooyoung was intense and exuded confidence even when she was completely silent, her presence always seeming to demand the attention of the whole room. Yerim on the other hand joyful and adventurous, always graced with a smile and bright eyes that shown with a hint of mischief. It made Donghyuck wonder (and also hope) that perhaps he too was a fire attuned, paralleled to his own sister.

When Sooyoung places the plate back down in front of Donghyuck, the amount of food that was stacked on top was significantly larger than he'd usually eats. He blinked, "Sooyoung this is a bit-"

"You need to eat more." Sooyoung said bluntly, in between chews. "You've been out in the grove a lot lately," she looked up and glared at him. "Don't think we haven't noticed how much energy you've been using up with all that Soul Resonation training."

Yerim nodded in agreement, placing a hand over the boy's warm forehead. "It's starting to take a toll on your body." She turned to her sister. "I should've brought some stevia tea, right?"

Despite the fact that they were only a bit older than Donghyuck, they never failed to look after the boy with as much care and gentleness as a mother would. He would joke about how the two of them were like a second pair of parents, in which neither one seemed to mind. It was endearing in many ways, but that didn't stop them from teasing the boy and treating him as an equal regardless of where he stood in the coven.

Donghyuck gingerly placed Yerim's hand back down on the table, a smile on his face. "I'm fine. Exhausted yes, but otherwise I'm in good shape. Besides, I have Jeno, and you know that he always keeps a close eye on me."

Sooyoung cocked her eyebrow. "Speaking of which, where is the creature?"

"Lurking about most likely." Yerim quipped. "As per usual."

"Ah, yes." Sooyoung rolled her eyes. "Goddess forbid he even considers socializing."

Donghyuck chuckled with a shake of his head, finally deciding the pick apart the food in front of him before digging in. The familiar flavors and the warmth of every bite comforted him all the way down to his stomach, the time and care taken into preparing everything was very much apparent. Every year it felt different yet nostalgic, a reminder but also a new development. It's what Donghyuck anticipated the most during the feast, the excitement to feel and taste the differing emotions that graced his tongue. Above anything else however, he just loved to eat.

Watching Donghyuck stuff his face seemed to amuse Sooyoung, a scoff escaping her lips. "And here you were about to complain that I had given you too much. At times I feel as though I know you more than you know yourself."

Donghyuck swallowed, taking a swig of the pomegranate tea that Yerim had poured for him before responding. "I didn't realize that it was a competition to see who knows Lee Donghyuck the best. Congratulations noona, it seems like you're the winner! What a great job you've done."

Sooyoung scoffed and reached out to shove the boy, only for Donghyuck to move slightly to the right to avoid her touch. He could feel a familiar presence approaching him from behind before a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and collide against his back in a heavy hug. Donghyuck couldn't help but laugh, turning his body to face 15 year-old Zhong Chenle. He wore blue robes that didn't quite fit him just yet as they pooled around his feet more than they should've seeing as he could easily trip on them. He had a smile on his face that showed the crescent shape of his eyes, a feature that reminded him very much of Jeno.

Donghyuck ruffled Chenle's barely combed hair, the brown strands sticking out left and right. "Looks like you've been having fun."

Chenle nodded his head, and Donghyuck noticed how the boy heaved in breaths as if he were running about. "Jisung learned some new spells from the Affinity Scrolls, and he found one that he wanted to try out with me and a few of the younger kids."

As if on cue a group of children barged into banquet hall to nobody's surprise with all of them having similarly disheveled hair and wide grins that seemed to trace back to a peculiar sheepish looking boy much taller than the rest, walking in from behind the rest. The boy cringed slightly once he made eye contact with Chenle, the latter beckoning him over. "Jisung! Come!"

It had only been a month since Jisung was claimed as an Air Attuned, and a chaotic first month it was. The first few weeks consisted of the boy trying to learn how to shift the winds and ended up causing some damage to the rooftops of the cottages and many, many missing articles of clothing that were left on hangers to dry. Council member Choi reassured the boy it was normal for those getting used to their Affinities, which was true, but it didn't put an end to the teasing the younger boy got whenever he was met with either Sooyoung, Yerim, or Donghyuck, even worse if it were all three at the same time. However, since tonight was a special occasion, they decided to spare the boy just one evening free of torment.

Jisung had sat himself next to Sooyoung with Chenle sat with Donghyuck, letting the group in on what Jisung had been learning. "He found a really cool wind spell that lets the user cast someone up into theair! It was almost like flying if it weren't for almost falling down after every few seconds. To be fair, he only managed to get each of us up only a few feet, but it was still fun!"

Jisung's face had become about as red the pomegranate tea that had stained Donghyuck's lips. He fiddled with the hem of his robes and muttered under his breath, "You didn't have to tell them every single detail of it..."

They bursted out laughing at that, Yerim seeming to have taken the most pity for the boy. "Oh you poor darling, come here! Noona will give you a hug!"

The youngest whined in embarrassment and thus the teasing ensued. The night was running so smoothly that Donghyuck had almost forgotten all about the Wyches Web. He groaned, "Why is it that none of you ever remind me??"

Sooyoung frowned. "About what?"

Opening up the small sack, he tossed the first one he saw towards the girl, who caught it without a blink of an eye. "Be grateful, you're the first ones to receive my high quality Wyches Web." He held up a hand. "You don't have to thank me, just your satisfied faces is enough to make all my struggles and tears and time spent all the more worth it."

"He's at it again." Chenle stated to the whole group, who all hummed back in agreement at Donghyuck's theatrical woes. Regardless, they all thanked the boy, appreciative and grateful just as they were every year before. When they each received their own, Chenle stared down at the luminous silver strings, admiring their unearthliness and how a tingle of energy spread through his hand that expelled a bit of Donghyuck's magic, almost as if the Web had captured the very essence of Lee Donghyuck and put it into the small object.

"I wonder what dreams we'll have tonight." Chenle said; if there was any attempt to mask his excitement then he would've failed miserably, for the boy could not cover his emotions for the life of him. Donghyuck wondered if that were one of qualities of a Water Attuned, the inability to hide ones true thoughts or feelings, pouring them out almost effortlessly. Chenle found no shame in it, and Donghyuck found that part of him to be refreshing.

"Whatever it is, he sure not to speak about it to anyone." Yerim warned. "Or the dream may have the opposite outcome of what you originally perceived."

"Is that even proven to be true?" Jisung pipped in. "Why would it matter if you share it or not?"

Sooyoung shrugged. "Destiny is a personal thing. It's not meant to be out in the light, but to remain in the dimly lit path that we each have to follow."

Chenle scrunched his nose. "You sound more and more like my mother each day."

The table erupted in more chatter as Sooyoung reached out to grab Chenle and Yerim begun stacking up extra meat on Jisung's plate, saying something between the lines of the boy being too bony with Jisung nodding nervously, an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks.

Donghyuck smiled, enjoying the chaotic but familiar energy of his close friends all together. He looked beyond the table and eyed his sister with her own group of friends on the other side of the hall, whispering and laughing and having a good time all together. His mother was in deep conversation with her own peers, but there didn't seem to be any tension. For the most part, she seemed happy. The room was buzzing with life and joy, and really, Donghyuck couldn't ask for more.

"As much fun as this has been-" The boy started, gaining the attention of his friends. He held up the lavender sack. "Who's going to help me pass out the other 200 webs left?"

☾  
  


When the last bite had been had and the sound of forks scraping against the plates had gradually begun to fade away, all had begun to file out of the banquet, bellies full and thoroughly satisfied, ready to begin the next phase of the night. Half a mile from the Council Hall was the old temple of Hecate where the ceremony would take place. This was also where Donghyuck would part ways with his friends. Biding their children goodnight, the parents sent off the younger children back to their homes just as Donghyuck would follow, returning the comfort of his home and sleep the night away while listening crickets chirp all the way till he was lulled to sleep.

His friends along with Koeun and his mother approached the boy before anyone could depart towards the temple. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, dear." His mother placed a gentle kiss on his forehead while Koeun patted his back. "Try not to set the cottage on fire."

Donghyuck scoffed. "I'm not Sooyoung."

The said girl threw a bemused glare at the boy as the rest chuckled.

"Next year you definitely need to come with us, Hyung!" Chenle exclaimed. "It'll definitely be ten times more fun with you there with us."

Donghyuck smiled and ran his hand through the younger boy's messy brown hair. "I promise that we'll have even more fun together than any other year before."

With a quick hug from both Yerim and Jisung and a final goodbye to his family, they were off, and Donghyuck went the opposite way.

The kids walked further on ahead of him, singing folk songs and skipping down the hills that lead to the first few homes ahead. Usually he would stick with the fairly younger ones of the group and stay with them until Malenocte had finished and the parents would return, but at this point in time many of them were old enough where they didn't need to be watched over as carefully anymore. They each gradually began to find their homes, waving goodbye to Donghyuck and their friends until finally it was only him left to walk home.

He walked in silence, listening to the owls in the distance and the rustling of the trees from the wind as he felt some of the night air caress his face. It was just about peaceful until he heard the light crunch of the grass from underneath a pair of not so nimble feet. "I didn't bring any for you." Donghyuck said plainly as he waited for Jeno to respond. "Next time you should just come if you're hungry."

The familiar hummed, placing his arm over the boy's shoulders before bringing himself closer to Donghyuck. "You know how I feel about these celebrations, they're not meant for someone like me."

"I assume you're aware that you're the only one who feels this way, right?" Donghyuck glanced at Jeno, and as usual the man had painted on a confident smile and seemed unbothered by Donghyuck's blunt irritation. "That may be so, but I still hope you'll understand my choice."

Donghyuck never pushed it more than that, so he sighed and nodded. "Sure thing, weirdo."

Jeno ruffled the stubborn witch's hair. "Thank you~" his tone sounded sticky and sweet, overly cute. Donghyuck wanted to gag. Instead, they stayed in a comfortable silence, one that made Donghyuck appreciate the normally quiet nature of his familiar when suddenly, a vibration rippled through his body. He thumbed over the small pocket inside his robes and found the small silverstone he had picked up early that morning, only this time it had become strangely warm, a tingling that ran up his hand all the way to his arm till he could feel it all around.

What on earth is this? He thought.

Jeno seemed to have caught on to the sudden mood swing when he turned to the boy, all playfulness gone. "What's wrong?"

But Donghyuck didn't say anything, not at first. He simply focused on the vibrations that filled his body and made something in his chest thrum as if he were a harp. The way it pulsed in his fingers felt foreign, it's nature not common with characteristics that he had no answers to describe as. It wasn't until he glanced down the side from where he was walking to see the trees shake erratically from the wind that was beginning to pick up. Over there was the forest that served as the gateway to where human civilization laid if you went far enough in, and most often than not you would get lost unless you had learned the passages through and through in order to find you're way back.

But none of that managed to cross Donghyuck's mind, not when the silverstone seemed to buzz at his realization, a sudden invisible pull that was coaxing him to come in closer. It was then when he realized what was being asked of him. He clenched the stone in his hand and, in almost a kind of trance, the boy stepped towards the forest only for Jeno to gently take hold of his wrist, his brows knitted together.

"Donghyuck." He called simply, trying to reach out to his Witch but to no avail once the latter continued on, not sparing the familiar a glance. Jeno of course followed the boy regardless, not bothering to question anything when he clearly wasn't in a very Donghyuck state of mind at the moment.

The forest was nowhere as intimidating of as the Woods of Somnium were, but there was still something that made going anywhere near it almost anticipating, expecting. Donghyuck didn't mind when he stepped foot first into the dark sea of trees where no light seemed to live. Jeno was right by him, surveying the forest as it wasn't his first time in the forest, but rather his first during the night, which was vastly different.

The silverstone was getting hotter, Donghyuck could feel himself shutter at the sensation as he walked further on. Jeno had figured out by now that there was no use in questioning him, so he stayed close and watched Donghyuck from behind, not wanting to disturb whatever it was that was possessing the boy. Everything was louder in the forest, the distant creatures and the crickets and cicadas singing their song had become white noise and for a moment, Donghyuck could've sworn he almost heard them all go quiet. The two continued walking while Jeno made sure to keep the boy from tripping over anything when taking in his almost glazed over expression.

Something was calling him. Something that he didn't know what or for why. All he knew was that he had to follow it. So when a small flurry of blue light that he only saw in books and described only in the ancient scrolls was caught in the corner of his eye, a thought had flashed in his mind, a memory.

_Wil-O-Wisps guide you to your fate._

The stone began to pulse in unison with his heartbeat and before he could process it, Donghyuck had took off. He barely had time to process Jeno calling out to him, not when the blue light was so close yet so far from his grasp. It led him further down the forest, much further than he would've ever liked to be at this point of the night. Alas, it was a worry for another time. He had all but lost Jeno's footfalls after some time, his breathing heavy by the time he reached a deep edge that seemed to divide the forest in half. The Wisp, if it even was one, was out of sight. The stone however was more than eager, the vibrations only became heavier, his legs beginning to shake from the amount of energy it had begun to pump through him.

' _Concentrate'_ he told himself. _'Perhaps it's time to go back.'_

The impulse he had to run through the forest was indescribable, but he couldn't even put it into sense on why he even did it, what had taken over him to do something so...so unlike him. A sharp pain struck into the back of Donghyuck's head and he could help but groan, his vision going blurry as he stumbled forward, and before he could process anything else, he was falling off the edge of the forest.

He toppled downwards with less grace than he would liked and rolled most of the way down to the steeper part of the forest. He groaned out loud, irritation filling his blood as his headache seemed to spike immensely at that. Something clearly wasn't right, and for once Donghyuck was completely at a loss.

Pain still aching his body, the boy begrudgingly got to his feet despite his sore muscles and bad headache. He couldn't do much else but climb back up and return the way he came, but before he could do even that, the abrupt sounds of hoof beats resounded in the air. When the boy turned to look he had to hold back a gasp at the two tall figures sitting on their steeds, cold and suspicious eyes casting over him. Donghyuck could focus on nothing other than their stone expressions until he caught sight of the symbol that their uniforms displayed on their chests, a name written that seemed to ring in his chest and blur his mind. 

_Mortecreux._

"And who might you be, boy?"


	2. blurred images that speak your truth, but my ears go deaf upon your voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a meeting like no other.

There was something about the two mortal men in front of him that just didn't sit well in Donghyuck's stomach. Aside from the glaringly obvious fact that they were humans and they're curious expressions alone looked to ask what a boy would be doing in the middle of a dark forest so late at night, it was their uniforms that threw Donghyuck off. He had never seen the name nor crest before, yet just by how the wind rustled and hurriedly whispered in his ears as if it were a warning, the boy felt that perhaps he'd gotten himself in a bad situation. Far worse than it may have seemed at the moment.

"I lost my dog." He let the lie slip easily from his tongue, despite not being asked. "We were out trying to hunt some geese when he caught sight of a deer and chased after it."

"Hunting geese in the middle of the night?" One of the men asked. He had brown hair that covered his forehead, tangled slightly from the wind and a chiseled jawline, with eyes that seemed light and gentle in comparison to the other man's icy exterior. "That's quite dangerous for a child your age to be doing all by yourself."

"Especially when you're coming from the dead land over there." The other man said slowly, nodding his head from where Donghyuck came from. "You should be very much aware that nothing lives nor grows there."

It took only a moment for Donghyuck to realize what he meant. The Protective Sigils, he thought. They can't see the extended part of the forest.

Donghyuck nodded, softly. "I got lost. Thought he may have gone through that way."

"And your weapon? Surely you would've brought one if you were hunting."

Donghyuck paused. "I dropped it somewhere when I saw my dog run off. Can't say where."

The kinder looking man seemed to have taken pity on the boy, for when he pulled himself off his steed he came closer to Donghyuck. "Where do you live, boy? It seems like the closest village is rather far from here and you don't look to be from the city-"

He turned to look at the man still on his horse. "Minhyuk, should we try to accompany him back home? I fear there may be some wolves lurking about and he may well be defenseless in this case."

The man named Minhyuk didn't say a word, but his gaze never left Donghyuck's. The boy remained calm however, not the very least worried about being found, knowing very well that they could never jump to such a conclusion as him being a witch just from their simple interaction.

"You still haven't answered the first thing I asked when we saw you." Minhyuk said plainly. "What is your name?"

The boy bowed his head respectfully. "Lee Donghyuck, sir." He turned and repeated the action to the other man, adding in, "and I am not from any village, sir. I live in seclusion with my sister and mother beyond the Grand Marsh that sits a few miles back." The boy smiled toward the latter. "You won't need to escort me, although I appreciate the gesture."

"Still, it doesn't sit right to let a child-"

"Changmin." Minhyuk called out in a flat voice. "Leave it be. The boy has made his choice."

He looked northward. "Sending out the rest of the notices is what we are supposed to be doing, not helping lost children who chose to wander in the dead of night."

"Woodcreak shouldn't be far, we aren't in any particular rush to get this done."

"The importance of Mortecreux is above anything else, Changmin. We get this done now."

There that name was again, the same name that was woven into white words on their black and red riding cloaks: Mortecreux.

He had never heard of it before, but there was an odd tingling in his stomach and a flash of dizziness in his head that told him that he should have. But perhaps Donghyuck wasn't in the position to be asking any questions about it, not when Minhyuk and Changmin looked to be at odds with each other with equal amounts of stubbornness.

Donghyuck was never allowed to go to any human towns or villages, but he would often steal glances at the maps the adults used when they left the Shire, his curiosity of the outside world lingering in his mind and memorizing them with a urge to learn. For the most part he was familiar with a few of the nearby towns, Woodcreak luckily being one of them.

"If you'd like, I'd be able to guide you gentlemen to Woodcreak." Donghyuck wasn't sure why he let those words leave his lips, especially considering who they were and what he was. It would've been wise to just let them be off on their way and never see them again, but for some reason that seemed to be the last thing Donghyuck had in mind. He still wanted to learn more about Mortecreux and why the name rung in his ears like a bad omen.

Changmin blinked, taking in the young boy's words before giving him a worried look. "Are you sure? We wouldn't want to trouble you with taking us all the way there. Especially when you ought to be home in bed."

The boy shook his head. "I won't be able to take you all the way there, but up to a certain point I can leave you by the river that separates this part of the forest from the closest path to Woodcreak."

Donghyuck wasn't quite comfortable going too far with Jeno not by his side, he could already feel the slight tingle of their bond straining due to their distance, which would only grow more evident once they departed toward Woodcreak. It wasn't anything terrible, but being outside the Shire was a completely new concept, and Donghyuck was certainly worried of the consequences.

Jeno or not, he had to go. He couldn't find it in him to back down, especially when there was still so much to learn about what's been going on in the outside world.

Changmin bit his lip, unsure of the offer when Minhyuk decided to speak up. "It should be to our best interests that you don't lead us astray, boy."

Donghyuck nodded. "Sunset was two hours and some ago, so I think it's best we make a move on now." He pointed North. "Onward that way and we'll eventually find a thin trail that will lead you to the river."

Before he could say anything else, the boy gasped as he felt a strong arm hoist him up from his robes with him with impressive ease, plopping him onto the saddle right behind Changmin. "I-I wouldn't have minded walking..."

Changmin shook his head, a smile gracing his soft features. "You would only slow us down, besides, it'd put my mind at ease if you were closer."

Donghyuck felt himself beaming. For a human, he thought, he's actually quite kind.

Minhyuk on the other hand stared at him with indifference, but his lips were stretched thin in a way that displayed mild annoyance. The boy couldn't quite figure out the emotions the other man had displayed, but he didn't bother paying it too much mind.

"Onwards then!" With a quick flick of their reins, they were off, the sounds of the leaves crunching against the hooves of the horses breaking the silence of the forest. There was still a bit of worry in his chest for Jeno and for the Shire if anything were to happen to himself, but with a short and steady breath, he calmed his nerves.

There was a tug in the pit of his stomach and Donghyuck's eyes lit up. From the corner of his eye, a dark shadow had passed through the trees from behind them, black fur of a hidden creature lurking nearby. The much needed relief washed over the witch, and he smiled.

I'll be back soon, Jeno.

☾

Woodcreak, Donghyuck concluded, was certainly a tricky place to find without a map.

If it weren't for the fact that he had purposely memorized them all, he wouldn't be too sure how the two travelers would've found it. The trails were shrouded with muck and nearly faded, some intersecting with other trails that led to completely different towns and complete nowheres that would've been a headache to figure out which was which.

To put it bluntly, Donghyuck felt they were very lucky to have encountered him.

It wasn't as awkward as he would've expected given their encounter wasn't exactly promising. Donghyuck would point at directions every once in a while whenever they reached a certain point, and Changmin would reward him each time with a piece of taffy he kept in his cloak pocket. Minhyuk was quiet for the majority of it, barely sparing a look to anyone but the trail with the same solemn expression he had since the moment they met. The witch didn't pay it any mind nor did he want to delve into it either, but the man gave him a strange vibe. Obviously he wasn't warm or friendly as Changmin was, but there was more to him that Donghyuck just couldn't put his finger on. Minhyuk was a strange man, he was sure of that, but in any other regard, he wasn't sure what else to make of him.

They had rode for what would've been almost an hour before Donghyuck finally had the courage to ask the very question he came for.

"May I ask...what is Mortecreux?"

Changmin's features faltered, and for a moment the witch worried that he maybe shouldn't have asked, but instead Changmin's face resembled that of curiosity. "You've never heard of it? Truly?"

Donghyuck shook his head, and from the corner of his eye he could see that this had garnered the attention of Minhyuk, only he seemed much more visibly upset by this fact.

"Where in the bloody hell do you go to school that you don't know about Mortecreux, boy?"

"I don't go to school, sir." Donghyuck said. "Me and my family truly live in seclusion."

"Even those in seclusion would know about a place with as much historical significance as Mortecreux. I don't believe you've never heard of it." Minhyuk's voice was rough and sharp, a tongue like broken glass that would cut the witch if he said the wrong thing.

"It's possible he really wouldn't know." Changmin intervened. "The school has been closed for about ten years now, the name no longer holds as much recognition in these parts as it does in the city."

Minhyuk scowled. "Precisely the reason why the gates must be reopened."

So Mortecreux was a school. An important one at that, but was that all it was? Just judging by the crest on their cloaks that pictured a sword, a white bird, and a flower that he couldn't quite identify, there was certainly an air of prestige and superiority that came with it. A heavy importance that seemed to weigh down on Donghyuck, and he wasn't able to understand why.

"Are you trying to find students, then?" The boy asked. "Is that what this whole important business is?"

Changmin hummed. "Essentially."

"How come the school's been closed for so long? Did something happen?"

"Not necessarily..." Changmin paused, taking a moment to find his words. He let out a sigh. "Since you don't know much about Mortecreux it may be hard to explain..."

"I'm a good listener." Donghyuck said, scooting closer to the man and tightening his grip around his waist. The elder smiled at that. "Let's start from the beginning then."

They passed through the small slope that was glazed with ice, slippery and cold despite it only being the start of Autumn. "I assume you're familiar with witches."

Donghyuck's heart dropped for a mere second before regaining his compose, sure enough to not pause too long after being asked the question.

"Of course." The boy said. "We've hated them for hundreds of years. Who could ever forget?"

Changmin nodded, his face seeming to dim at the mention of witches despite being the one to have brought them up. "How much would you say you know about them?"

_More than you ever will_ , Donghyuck thought. "I suppose the bare basics as everyone else does." He said instead.

"Then you should be familiar with Witch Hunting Guilds, correct?"

He felt his stomach drop at that, felt his skin crawl and the sensation of cold air slithering up his body, wrapping around him like a thick rope. Of course he knew what Witch Hunting Guilds were, what they did and how much blood of his people were spilled, how many lives were broken and how it shaped how he and his family lived to date, how it shaped everyone's lives in the Shire.

The Great War decimated a large portion of the population of witches, and by the time the war came to its bitter conclusion, nearly nothing was left. Witches became invisible to the world, hiding away from the light and living in the shadows, hoping to stay alive and preserve what his people still had.

Many of the other covens from the North and the East had lost all contact with the Shire years ago, all just as equally in solitude, quiet and frozen in time. The thought alone constantly had Donghyuck wondering about those who he had never met, whom he'd probably never meet, the pain and distance creating a broken bridge that hung between different sides of the same world.

So yes, Donghyuck was _very_ familiar with Witch Hunting Guilds.

He nodded curtly, and so Changmin continued. "Well, Witch Hunters have been around for longer than our history can put to date, it's been something that has been marked as both a custom, and a duty in order to preserve the safety and purity of our land."

Donghyuck bit his lip and said nothing.

"The practice of purifying the land was strictly reserved and was the center of much controversy for majority of the time it was first conceived, that was until The Great War. Only then was the treaty to eradicate all witches upon discovery was finally signed off by House Mortecreux, who led the very attack on all borders where witches were discovered."

Donghyuck could taste the tinge of blood in his mouth that came from his now busted lip, the warm liquid leaving a copper and hollow taste. "I thought Mortecreux was a school."

"It was— It is." The man corrected. "House Mortecreux had become the very face of the rise against witchcraft and magic that they put all their energy and effort into nothing but that, and they did it well. It was because of them that we now live less darker times than what our people experienced centuries ago. Not wanting the momentum towards the execution of witches to end, the head of the house, Kim Junmyeon, wrote on his will that he wished for the Mortecreux estate to be the headquarters for Witch Hunters everywhere. Thus, two years after his death, Mortecreux: Academy of the Holy Arts was created."

Everything fell silent in Donghyuck's mind. The hoofbeats of the horses gradually fell into nothing as he found his thoughts crawling over him like leeches, slowly but thoroughly, fearfully but inevitably. He didn't need to ask anymore, he had finally gotten his answer. Mortecreux was a Witch Hunting school, a school created for the soul purpose of his and his people's massacre.

"Then...the two of you are witch hunters." It wasn't a question, Donghyuck had put all the pieces together rather quickly, and he felt the taffy from before start to stir in his stomach.

He didn't wait for them to reply. "Witches don't exist anymore. They've all died off."

Donghyuck felt his heart jump once a loud, dry laugh erupted from the previously silent Minseok. "That's what they wish for you to believe, child." He noticed the way Minhyuk's voice dropped noticeably low at his next words. "Hide as they might, they're there. One must see the sun eventually."

He felt his throat go dry. "What makes you believe that though, sir? It's been centuries since anyone has seen one."

"Wrong."

The boy's face was twisting in concern, but to the men it seemed to have been just a simple look of confusion, so Minhyuk continued. "Despite lying low, there have been sightings from both the north and west regions of unnatural occurrences."

"Magic" Changmin clarified.

"How can you be so sure? Occurrences such as what?"

Minhyuk expression wavered, a frown fixed on his face. "And what's got you so curious about it?"

"It's...frightening." It technically wasn't a lie, but even still, Donghyuck felt himself grimace at the admittance. "Witch Hunting hasn't been heard of for so long. You'd just assume that there would be nothing left of it. Magic, I mean. Witches."

"You wouldn't be the only fool to think that way, the council also seem to have adopted this form of outright negligence." Minhyuk grumbled.

A beat passed in silence. Donghyuck continued to mumble directions as Changmin passed him another sweet, but he no longer had the appetite for candy. What would this mean for the Shire? Despite being in hiding for so long, they were all under the impression that the existence of witches would've been long forgotten by the humans, time becoming the barrier of their peace. Donghyuck now knew that wasn't the case, and what could he do now? He felt like a rabbit hiding in the den of a wolf, out of place and utterly doomed.

But with everything he had just learned, he had to keep going. There was still so much that weighed on his mind that would kill him if he didn't ask.

"And so I take it you're trying to find students to train as hunters then?" He asked.

Minhyuk didn't speak, and Donghyuck noticed how the man's face started to sour at his words, as if there was an underlying discomfort to his words. Changmin instead answered him. "No. Mortecreux doesn't do that anymore."

What? Donghyuck frowned. "So then why-"

"It's a bit complicated." Changmin admitted with a sigh. "Some time about 30 years ago, the council believed what many believe now: witches were gone, and the practice of hunting them was no longer a necessity. Minhyuk and I were the last graduated class that grew up with these customs. After we left, the new year rolled in and the Hunters Curriculum was...no longer of importance."

"Meaning that they stopped teaching it?" Donghyuck asked.

"Somewhat. They still learned about the history, purification rituals, learned and memorized the honor code of the allegiance, and even still practiced sword fighting and archery. It was just no longer the same. They weren't learning to become witch hunters, they were just learning out of respect for our history. Nothing but a show of custom."

The muscles in the witch's body began to relax, his face remaining neutral to his words, but on the inside he felt himself cool down.

"Mortecreux began to branch out in its field of studies, focusing more on sciences and the arts. It was an enlightening experience for most, the idea of not worrying about witches was certainly something people enjoyed."

"An enormous waste." Minhyuk's voice was bitter and pointed. "They might as well have shut down the school by the time we left. It became nothing but a joke after that."

"So then why did the school close? Why is it reopening now?" Out of all the questions Donghyuck had asked, this was the one that earned him a dirty glare from Minhyuk. "I don't that's something you ought to be asking. You've had enough questions answered."

"Minhyuk." Changmin's voice was firm. "Be kind."

Donghyuck didn't mind, he didn't need to know why, all that mattered was that Mortecreux wasn't a threat. At least, not by much. Obviously by the looks of the two men, the old guild and school still had an impact if it still had fully fledged hunters even after its regime had ended. That would only mean that there would still be a significant amount of hunters still about, all coming together to form the conclusion that witches were not as safe as Donghyuck originally thought they were.

They made their way across the old bridge in silence, the cicadas chirping loudly as he felt a tired sigh leave his lips, a short shiver running across his spine from the cold. Changmin looked back at him with a pitiful expression on his face. "I'm sorry, you've taken us this far and I fear your family must be very worried about you."

Donghyuck was tired, and he was stressed, scared, anxious, but he couldn't voice any of that. He could only take them to their destination and perhaps never see them again. It was all he could do. At the very least the journey wasn't fruitless, he had gotten important news of the outside world that he doubted the elders knew about, that alone was enough to maintain his composure and find his way back to the Shire once everything was done.

Jeno was still on his mind. Donghyuck could feel the bond clearly, it wasn't tugging uncomfortably so that only meant that the familiar was close, close enough at least. He couldn't afford following the three of them too closely and end up being discovered.

Minutes pass until they spot a clearing that led out of the forest. "Once we get through here we'll see the river that you'll have to cross to get to Woodcreak. The water tends to be deeper this time of year, so you may have to leave your steeds tied somewhere. There should be a raft that sits nearby so you'll be able to cross without worrying about the currents."

"You've been blessed help, Donghyuck." Changmin said with a warm fling in his eye, ruffling the boy's hair. "We cannot thank you enough."

Donghyuck wasn't as much able to open his mouth to reply when he suddenly feels the temperature drop, a subtle tingle running up his spine, realization washing over him. "We have to go-"

A great howl pierces through the silent night as more begin to join in from all around them. Even hidden in the dark forest, the sight of the brutal and yellow-eyed wolves that barred their fangs menacingly were illuminated by the moon's incandescent light.

Minhyuk cursed under his breath. "Wretched beasts." All around they began to encircle the three of them, the horses becoming anxious and stomping about, nearly throwing them off.

Minhyuk scowled and took out his sword that was sheathed at his waist, the bright, silver blade pointed directly at the gashing teeth and growls that slowly approached. Changmin's eyes narrowed as his brows knit together, pulling Donghyuck closer to his body. "Bare with me, Donghyuck. Hold on tight to me."

That was easier said than done as the horses continued to panic, kicking up their legs as their movements grew antsy. He could feel his weight shift backwards, almost falling off it weren't for his arms wrapped tight around Changmin's waist.

The witch pulled at the bond. Jeno wasn't there, but he was close, close enough where he could sense Donghyuck's panic. A thrum that wavered in his chest told him that Jeno got the message.

He focused his attention back on the wolves, the six of them, looking at their bloody paws and quivering bodies that were almost undetectable due to their rage filled eyes and yellowing teeth.

_They're frightened and angry_ Donghyuck thought. It looked as if they were hurt, most likely from an attack by a hunter judging by the way they were baring their fangs and had scattered cuts on their backs.

He couldn't let Changmin or Minhyuk near them, not when both parties would be equally hurt or possibly worse. Neither deserved it.

Donghyuck made up his mind in less than a second. He let himself slip off the horse just as Changmin whipped around to look at him with wide, fearful eyes. "Donghyuck! What are you-"

He doesn't reply, instead, one of the wolves lunged forward, causing both of the steeds to screech and galloped from the danger, leaving Donghyuck on his own while the distant calling from Changmin followed.

Two geared their legs to pounce on the boy, now becoming the easiest target for the six of them while the rest readied to chase after Minhyuk and Changmin. Donghyuck couldn't let them get the chance, and so he whistled loudly, irritatingly so where all attention was on him. They began to close in on him, closer and closer like a caged mouse as the boy stepped back slowly. He wasn't afraid, if he could concentrate on these next few steps then all would be fine.

He changed the tune of his whistling. The softer tone that fell on their ears seemed to relax them, although not immediately. They were furious and on defense, not allowing themselves to relax in this situation. Ancient melodies usually had a strong effect on animals, depending on what and how you use them can change their mood or mindset for the better or worst. The Melody of Streya was one of calmness, soothing and mellow that relaxed all that listened. It was one of the easier music spells you'd learn first in the Shire, but while living within the heart of a vast forest it proved to be one of the most important.

Slowly, less of their teeth began to show as their tensed forms began to quiver. A small and short chorus of whines came from the once seemingly vicious pack, revealing just how frightened they truly were. He lets a few moments pass before his whistling stops, watching as the pack had finally relaxed and no longer posed any threat to him. Donghyuck steppe forward with slight caution, and seeing as how the closest one in front of him did not flinch nor growl at his movements, he inched closer. He dropped his hand down slowly, showing it to the wolf before thinking about taking the next step.

It sniffed at his hand, familiarizing itself with Donghyuck's scent before gently nudging itself onto the his palm, allowing the calm touch on his head. Animals naturally liked witches, they had a much stronger connection with them in comparison to humans. They could feel the magic in witches and it soothed them, though in times where they were agitated or in distress, it would be hard to get through.

Donghyuck knew something was wrong the moment they showed up, animals never attacked witches unless they were deeply agitated, and judging by how the wolf in front of him seemed to have a deep gash on its hind leg that explained their limp, he knew what had to be done.

"It's alright, let me help you." With as much delicateness as he could muster, he placed a hand over the wound to which the wolf whined. "I'll take care of you," he whispered. "don't worry."

Healing spells were difficult, more so when he wasn't like his sister or any of the other nature attuned who were easily more suitable for them. On the bright side, he knew a very effective one, but the side effects left a lot to be desired. Donghyuck had long already made up his mind.

Concentrating on nothing but the heavy breaths of the wolf, he closed his eyes and felt the blood of the wound seep onto his hand.

 _"Dolipere!"_ He whispered under his breath, the spell humming through his fingertips. There was stillness for a few moments, a sudden outburst of energy filling the once quivering wolf as Donghyuck removed his hand to see that the injury had vanished. He looked down at his hand; the blood was gone too.

Donghyuck smiled, giving his new friend a small pat on the head. "Feels a lot better now, doesn't it?"

The rest of the pack howled in excitement at the sight of their leader now better. Donghyuck smiled, ignoring the pain that began to ghost over his leg, a shearing bright pain that made him bite his lip, but did his best to ignore. He could hear hoofbeats, they were distant, but close enough to be of concern. Changmin and Minhyuk were coming back.

"You have to leave now, quickly! Before the men from before find you." 

They seemed to have understood him, the wolf before him giving one last huff before a howl escapes from him, followed by the rest of his pack before they retreat, disappearing into the deep night of the forest. Donghyuck sighed in relief, some of the tension from before finally leaving his body. As he stood up however, the sharp pain in his leg spiked up and he couldn't help the help that left his lips. Donghyuck couldn't blame the wolf's agitation if this was how much pain he was in, the boy could feel the heat travel up his leg as he hobbled the best he could. Mere seconds later Changmin and Minhyuk arrive, their swords clutched in their hands.

"Donghyuck!" Changmin stepped off his steed and approached the boy, wrapping him in a hug so tight he could feel his breath leaving his lungs. The man's blatant display of affection was certainly unexpected, but he didn't shy away from it. He hasn't known the man long, but he felt genuine and kind, the warmth from his body warming up Donghyuck's small frame and made him feel safe despite there being no opposing danger within sight. He's pulled away from his thoughts the moment Changmin moves to look at his face, a look twisted in both anxiousness and anger. "That was a very dangerous thing to do, Donghyuck. You would've gotten yourself terribly hurt, or worse."

The witch smiled sheepishly, feigning naivety in the situation at hand. "I suppose I was just caught in the moment of it all..."

Minhyuk, who had silently observing the two of them, finally spoke up. "And the beasts? What became of them?"

"They ran off the moment they heard you both approaching." Donghyuck said, which wasn't far from the truth. "I only distracted them for a bit by swinging a stick around in hopes to keep them away."

"And were you injured?" Changmin asked, his brows still firmly furrowed.

Donghyuck shook his head, but at that moment his leg started to throb as an accumulation of nerves began to burst throughout its entirety. The flashing pain made him momentarily see stars, and having seen this Changmin grabbed hold of his arm just as he began to wobble. The man looked down at the boy, distraught. "You got hurt because of us."

"Ah! It's fine! Just a bit of bruising is all!" This was the first lie that was most apparent of them all. "Really, it's nothing serious."

"Let me see it." Changmin came to a crouch and tried lifting up the boy's robes to reveal the wound, Donghyuck pushing back while insisting all was fine. He didn't fail to notice Minhyuk's expression, blank and almost unreadable. 'Almost' because it were the first time the man seemed to display an array of possible emotions all at once while also looking to show none at all. It made Donghyuck a bit uneasy, curious mostly, but not being able to get a read on the man was starting to take a toll on his ability to wear a mask.

His distress seemed to have been sensed, for a rustle of leaves and a faint growl grew from the bushes. Both men pulled out their swords again just as the large, black dog appeared before them. It barked with no malice but with enough strength to prove its stance. Donghyuck felt his heart flip in glee.

Perfect timing he thought.

"It's my dog!" He exclaimed, running over as best as he could to drop to his knees and wrap his arms around the mutt.

Changmin stared. "Did he follow us all the way here?"

"He must have." The boy said, relief mixing into the many emotions he had been feeling. Donghyuck understood what the sudden appearance of his familiar meant: it was time to leave, and he couldn't help but agree just as much.

"Anyway, I suppose the two of you found the river, correct?" He asked once Changmin had given up and had moved to give the boy some space. "The horses must've ran all the way down till they reached it when they couldn't run anywhere else."

Changmin nodded. "We did, we even saw the raft that you spoke of." He paused. "Will you be coming with us? That way we can escort you back to your home?"

"Ah, that won't be necessary! I think we can manage." Getting back onto his feet he dusted the dirt off his robes in an attempt to distract himself from looking directly at the two men. "I wouldn't want to waste any more of your time."

Changmin aside, he could still feel Minhyuk hard gaze on him. To try and guess what exactly he was thinking was unnerving and for the first time made Donghyuck want to hide away, as if was being seen.

"The least we can do is dress your wound...you got hurt trying to save us after all."

He shook his head. "It's quite alright, sir. My mother is a medic and will probably want to scold me herself while she's at it."

Not quite a lie.

A beat passed in silence. "So then I suppose this is goodbye then, little one." Changmin's voice was as soft as the smile he had now imprinted in the boy's mind, and for a moment he felt a tug at his heart at the idea of never seeing the kind man ever again, only for it to die down once the dawning reminder flooded into his head.

He's a witch hunter.

The familiar whined softly, tugging at the sleeve of his robes in an attempt to get the boy going. "Goodbye, sir." He said with a smile.

Donghyuck turned to Minhyuk finally, bowing his head to the stoic man. "Goodbye to you as well, sir."

Minhyuk didn't respond immediately, and for a moment the boy believed the man wasn't going to say anything and was just going to leave it at that. "Till we meet again, boy."

Donghyuck frowned, opening his mouth to ask what he meant when another tug on his sleeve ushered him back to the forest, back to where he belonged. Sparing the pair one last glance, he gave a nod and, without much other thought, ran off back into the pitch black forest till not even their distant figures could be seen from a distance.

Ten minutes of walking and the boy let out a tired sigh. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

The dog stopped, tilting his head at the boy.

"It makes me worried when you're suddenly so silent."

In a moment, the dark fur of the dog began to ripple and shift, the furry paws becoming pale fingers, and the keen yellow eyes turned into the brown color Donghyuck was so used to seeing.

"I'm not mad," Jeno started. "just curious." He tilted his head, a quizzical look on his features. "Why?"

'Why' could be asked about many things. Why did he run out into forest? Why had the silverstone told him to do so? Why had a Wisp led him to those hunters? Why was it that the name Mortecreux was enough to make his head buzz, even before knowing what it truly was?

All the questions crowded in his mind and he felt himself forgetting to breath, his legs aching and his body growing numb. He barely processed how Jeno had swept the boy off his feet once he had seen the witch about to tumble on the spot. "We'll worry about that later." Jeno mumbled, coming to a conclusion. "Let's get you better first." 

☾

For the seconds Donghyuck had closed his eyes he and Jeno had already arrived back at the Shire. Judging by the crowd of concerned faces that were huddled together as Jeno approached them with the boy in his arms, he concluded that a certain fuss had been made in his absence.

"Donghyuck!" Koeun was the first one to launch herself onto the boy's small frame, wrapping her arms around him securely as he winced at the sudden roughness of her affection. She moved to look at him, her eyes still hinting at panic but her voice was steady. "We has just finished the ceremony and we were all heading back to the cottages but- but we saw neither you or Jeno were home and we all started looking for you and-"

"Koeun, breath." Their mother had come closer, her eyes wary but there was a sense of relief on her features where it was apparent that there had been heavy tension. "Let's get him treated first. He used the self infliction spell on his leg. Jeno, carry him into the house."

Donghyuck shook his head, he could tell that a fervor was starting to build up in his body due to the heat he was feeling, but with almost the entire coven around him, he had to let them all know what he had found out. "Mother..." he breathed. "I can't...I-I found something that...everyone needs to know."

"That can wait till we heal your-"

"There were witch hunters!" He blurted, out of breath and slightly dizzy. "Outside...near the barrier that separates the Shire...there were hunters."

His mother's naturally pale complexion grew sickeningly so, and he could see the same went for many of the coven members that surrounded him.

"D-Did they hurt you? Is that why your-"

"It's not like that...but..." the boy took a deep breath. "I...heard them talk about a place, a school really. It was called...Mortecreux?"

A wave of cold air hung in the air as whispers and murmurs began to shift in the wind. He could feel the fear and confusion in their voices, saw it in their eyes and how their bodies had tensed while some grew jittery. He saw other faces, the younger ones like himself who were more confused than anything, the name meaning less to them as it did for Donghyuck hours ago.

Koeun stared at her brother, her voice low and steady. "Donghyuck...what does that mean? What's...Mortecreux?"

"What did they say about Mortecreux?" Donghyuck recognized the voice to belong to Councilman Kang, a deep and easily spottable tone that demanded the attention in any gathering. "What was said about that place?" His words sounded authoritative and rough, though the boy knew it was not directed at him.

"They said...the school was reopening, that they're recruiting students for the upcoming year."

It was as if an explosion had erupted as the once hurried whispers grew into a choir of rambles and distorted cries that jumbled together into an inconceivable blur of words. If they were frightened before, now the adults of the coven looked absolutely terrified, eyes wide as their voices raised in tone.

"What does this mean?" He heard Chenle ask his mother, the pair standing the closest in the crowd where they were in earshot, to which the woman shushed her son.

"It seems that our Donghyuck has learned something of value to us." Lady Kim's voice was soft amongst the crowd, but easily distinguishable as they all went silent, making way for the older woman as she slowly approached the boy in Jeno's arms. Her face was neither grim nor fearful, a calmness that was unmatched with the rest of the crowd.

"Lady Kim." It was Councilman Choi who spoke this time. "There is much we have to discuss, we must-"

"Yes, there are indeed many things we must discuss in regards to what our Donghyuck has told us. But not tonight. Tonight belongs to the Goddess, ignoring that will only bring bad omens. A night of beginnings shall stay silent till sun arises once again."

None of the council or coven members objected her words, a mutual understanding, although it did not hide the tension that seeped from every inch of their pores.

"I believe tonight more than ever, our dreams may hold some answers for us." Lady Kim looked directly as she said this, a reminder of the Wyches Web tucked carefully in his cloak pocket and silverstone that was now cold to the touch.

Moments later everyone departed back to their homes, a heavy silence weighing on all. Donghyuck faintly remembered still being carried in Jeno's arms as Koeun stayed by his side, mouthing words that didn't quite reach him while his mother ushered him into the house before lying the boy on his bed. From there it had gone hazy, the pain in his leg becoming numb as his mind began to drift...

☾

_First, it was blue. The smell of the ocean pricked at his nostrils as he heard the distinct sound of the waves greeting the shore with steady calmness. The sky above him was a cool and inviting blue that seemed to wrap around him in all of its gentleness. He felt the rough sand rubbing against his damp skin as he breathed in the salty, clean air._

_It was peaceful, his body weighing down on the ground as his muscles relaxed and he felt himself float into the blue before him. He could hear the distant call of seagulls as a hand brushed through his hair, a hand that for reasons he knew it wasn't his own. The warm fingers grazed over his scalp in soothingly, an equal amount of warmth filling his chest as he felt himself fall deeper and deeper._

_Then, it was red. Snow that was pure white was now stained in a bright, pungent red that flooded his senses so deeply he could almost gag. Dark dust scattered across the ground as remains of a tragedy were left unfolded in the winter evening. The scene was quick to pass only to be met with a woman with piercing bloodshot eyes, hair tussled over her face as a tall figure of a man in black loomed over her._

_The woman's eyes seemed to stare directly at Donghyuck, almost as if he were the one in front of her, bitter and hot tears streaming down her face as she muttered something, but it was mute to the boy's ears._

_The images before went by in a flash as a familiar crest filled his vision: a sword, a white bird, and an unnamable red flower._

_Faces popped into his mind that were too vague to examine, murmurs that felt as if were being whispered to him but in a language he was unable to comprehend, jumbled and rushed and a pitched tones that grew louder and louder till they were becoming shouts that boomed in his mind till the pain wrecked his skull-_

_But then there was a boy._

_It was silent then, the voices having bitten their tongues as the anxiety that had begun to fill up his chest was cooling off, nothing else remaining but silence and a face he could not recognize._

_Donghyuck felt his chest restrict, a warm bundle of nerves stretching itself out in his stomach while energy buzzed through his fingertips. The boy was simply looking at Donghyuck, looking at him just as Donghyuck was looking, a concoction of feelings that couldn't be picked and described like any other emotion he had experienced before. Everything felt light, everything burned, his lungs were full of air and light, his chest was filled with weights of sand. A remedy and a contradiction rolled into one face._

_The last thing he recalled were the dark locks of unruly hair and thin pink lips uttering words that were much too small to have made any sound._

_Bloody hands and a burning forest interrupted his daze as he saw the bodies and ashes skewed about on the ground before them. The boy's face had become a blur, everyone and everything slowly melting into a singular color. a dark red that flashed in his eyes and burned his throat, constricting itself around his airways-_

_"Donghyuck." A male's voice called for him. It was soft and warm, a sense of calmness that mad him feel secure._

_"Donghyuck." The voice was growing more distant, and the colors before him began to fade into darkness, a spell of drowsiness being casted over him as four last words were heard._

_"Come back to me."_

Donghyuck wasn't quite aware of how badly he was quivering till two arms wrapped around his lithe frame, pulling him in closer to a cooler body that seemed to extinguish the fire that had enveloped his skin. The smell of cedarwood that clung to Jeno's body allowed him to familiarize himself with his room once more. The dream had dissipated, leaving nothing left but his shaky breaths and a heart beating two times it's normal rate. Jeno rubbed his hands up and down the boy's back, light and slow.

"Just breath. Breath, Donghyuck."

Jeno's voice was soft in Donghyuck's ear as he wrapped his arms around the familiar's waist, tightening his shaky grip as he tried to take hold of his reality. It took many moments of stillness before the boy was able to calm down, his eyes slowly peering open and adjusting to the dim room. Light had slowly begun to leak through the curtains and flood the room, but it was still far too dark for anyone to be awake.

There was a gentle knock on his door, the boy didn't even have to say a word before the knob turned and revealed Koeun. Her expression was a mix between concern and curiosity as she inched into the room quietly, a small bundle wrapped in her arms.

"How's your leg?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed as she watched Jeno sit up, helping Donghyuck to do the same. His arms were still protectively placed around his frame as he rubbed Donghyuck's back with feather light touches.

The boy had almost forgotten about the injury, and so he gingerly removed the blankets to stare at the clear and unscathed skin of his leg, any signs of infection or injury gone completely.

"Mom healed you up quick after you passed out." Koeun said. "Wasn't too bad since it wasn't an injury you had gotten yourself."

Donghyuck nodded. "I'll make sure to thank her when she gets up."

"Why did you use the self infliction spell?"

Straight to the point as always he thought.

"It's a long story-"

"Longer than the story you'll be telling the entire council in regards to the witch hunters?"

"Related." He said, sighing. "Without going into the prior details, there was a pack of wolves that were hurt. One of them had a severe injury on it's leg that was the cause of their aggression and was making the rest just as antsy. My guess was that they were chased by some hunters and were so afraid that they weren't even able to listen to me immediately."

Koeun frowned, her features reflecting the same amount of confusion Donghyuck had the night before. "Humans don't hunt game in that forest anymore, none have in a very long time."

"None have seen witch hunters in that forest in a long time either." He murmured, though it was still loud enough to fully be heard. "From the looks of it there seems to be a lot of changes."

Jeno hummed in agreement. "There was certainly things off that I noticed last night. It wasn't normal, the behavior of the pack was evidence enough. They never act like that."

The three are silent for a few minutes, Donghyuck now leaning his head against Jeno's shoulder as he felt the familiar's breathing. They were doing a fine job ignoring it, but they all knew they were as equally as confused, afraid, and curious than ever before in their lives, and the same could be said for the rest of the Shire.

When the sun rises they would all have to listen in to what will be falling upon them, but for now it was not that time.

"Did you...actually have a dream?" Koeun changed the subject, her head tilted. "Did the Wyches Web actually work for you?"

Donghyuck glanced at the bed post on his right side of his bed, and surely enough the dreamcatcher was hung over where his previously sleeping body had been. The glimmer and shine it had the night before gone, only meaning that the magic had worn off, and it's purpose had been fulfilled.

This was an odd for the boy. He was attuneless, had no affinity and unclaimed by any source. In every sense he was considered an "infant" witch with that in mind, not yet worthy of receiving a message from the Goddess, yet here he was. Unattuned yet still blessed. Though, if Donghyuck remembered anything from that dream, perhaps the Goddess had gifted him something far less than a blessing.

But...the boy. Donghyuck wasn't sure what to make of him, hell, he could barely recall his face nor voice at all, but he knew that it made his stomach drop and his back tingle. It was such a strange feeling and Donghyuck was at a loss on how to describe it.

He didn't so much as open his mouth when Jeno decided to speak on his behalf. "It had him shaking. For a moment in the night it felt like he was having a fever. He stayed in that state for almost the whole time."

Donghyuck didn't realize just how badly it had been effecting him in his sleep. It had only felt like they lasted seconds, each vision seeming to fade away as quick as it came, but for Jeno, it had been hours. Jeno had to deal with his shivering and sickly self instead of having his own good night's rest. A tinge of guilt filled his gut, and he was close to opening his mouth to utter an apology when the unmistakable sound of whispers pricked at his ears.

Jeno and Koeun seemed to have noticed it too, Koeun being the first to get up as she slowly stepped closer to the door, pressing her ear against it with furrowed brows. Jeno was next, offering his hand to help Donghyuck up just as the girl looked up at them.

"I think the council's in our house." She said in a hushed tone, barely a whisper and mostly a reading of lips. The three of them were now crouched down against the door, straining to hear whatever conversation was being had at their home, most likely having everything to do with Donghyuck.

"—Barrier or not, hunters being this close to our grounds is a threat, a threat we are in no way prepared for if we are found out."

"It's been two hundred years since we've shown our faces, why is it that they still insist on hunting phantoms under the bloody name of Mortecreux?"

"I'd rather focus less on the less likely exploitation of the Shire and more of what this means for our younglings. Their way of life is going to change so drastically, and we failed to prepare them for it."

"Mortecreux wasn't supposed to come back. It served its purpose for humans, what more will they pride themselves in destroying that they must revive such a menace?"

The chatter of the elders were hushed yet pointed, a kind of jaggedness that displayed every weakness in their voices that were painted in panic. It was a first for all of them to hear them speak with such seriousness that it had what Donghyuck considered to be some of the strongest witches he had known, to sound as if they were on the brink of falling. It was unsettling, but he still had to listen on.

"Mortecreux reopening doesn't necessarily mean what we think it does." Immediately Donghyuck is able to recognize his and Koeun's mother's voice. It sounded smaller than usual, almost frail. "It hasn't practiced the hunt in years before it closed it's gates.They may just be opening up the school to offer more space for kids, education for mortal children has been at an all time high."

"We cannot go on living in that kind of ignorance because we're scared of the possibility of the worst case scenario actually becoming a reality." Councilman Kang spoke up this time. "Although it is uncertain, this gives us a reason to speak to Donghyuck on these matters. Whatever he knows will be beneficial to us in finding out what we may be dealing with."

"He said that the school is recruiting," a new voice, Councilman Choi no doubt, "which means they have probably sent out notices in all the nearby towns that has all students in attendance printed. We need them, we need to see just how many noble families are sending their children."

"What in the name of the Goddess is Mortecreux?" Koeun asked to nobody in particular, although she seemed very much aware that her younger brother had the answer to her question. Regardless, she didn't push it. Donghyuck was grateful.

"I sent off Hyungmin and Sungmin to gather a copy of the notices so we may check." A female voice added in. "This may help us determine the likeliness of our danger. Regardless of the outcome we'll still have to communicate with the Eastern and Northern covens to see how hunters movement is working over there."

Their mother is the one who speaks up next. "But will it truly be enough to have them listen to us? After so long?"

She doesn't get the chance to get a response as the door of the house slams open with a loud bang! A gust of wind entering the house with enough bone chilling fury that the three teens could feel the brisk air gnaw at their cheeks.

"You might as well try to wake up the entire bloody village." The female voice from before hissed.

"Apologies Jieun, but things are urgent. Far more urgent than we would've have believed possible." Donghyuck recognized the voice to be of Woo Sungmin, though it was higher in tone and much more strained due to the obvious signs of panic seeping from him.

"Were you able to get the notice? Let us see." Their mother's voice sounded eager, he could hear her shift in her chair as if to get up and grab something.

"There were too many guards posted at the corners of Woodcreak, trying to grab them so blatantly would have been far too suspicious."

"Surely you saw the names however?"

"Nobles, all of them. Some we I believe are listed in the archives if we check thoroughly enough." Woo Hyungmin was next to speak up, having the same amount of impatience pulsing through his voice.

"That still doesn't mean we know what's going on." Mother insisted.

"Wait." Lady Jieun voice poked through the tension, a question lingering on her lips. "You weren't able to take any of the notices from Woodcreak, so what is it that I see clutched in your hands so strongly?"

"My Lady, this was posted not at Woodcreak, nor Aeristole, nor any other town or city nearby." Sungmin nearly mumbled so softly that Jeno, Koeun, and Donghyuck could feel themselves strain to listen. "It was posted directly onto a tree mere meters away from the barrier."

Donghyuck felt as if spikes had pierced through his skin, and he could imagine that the adults were feeling the same thing.

"Sungmin, Hyungmin, what is this about?" Councilman Kang asked, his voice becoming deeper than he had ever heard before.

"We left for Woodcreak two hours ago and when we started to make our way back, Sungmin spotted two men on horses who wore the Mortecreux crest. They too seemed to have had just gotten back from Woodcreak, we hid as we waited for them to leave so we wouldn't be seen heading towards the dead land, but they stood and seemed to have been arguing for a few minutes. They were like that for a while before one of them pulled out a notice slip, blank from what I saw, and took to it to write a name down in sappy dark ink. They hung it to the tree and just like that, they were gone."

"This doesn't make sense..." Lady Jieun murmured. "Who exactly are they trying to recruit in the middle of nowhere? What names of nobles were listed?"

"No nobles, my Lady." Sungmin breathed, obviously still shaken by whatever it was that was troubling him. "One name. Only one boy was listed on this notice."

The crinkling of paper as it meets the hard surface of a brown oak table and suddenly the atmosphere seems to change. Although not in the same room as them, the shift was noticeable and it made Donghyuck's stomach flip at the sensation.

"No..." his mother's voice was shaking. A heavy discomfort looming over that didn't quite make much sense to him until the very next few words came to his ears.

"Lee Donghyuck is being summoned to Mortecreux."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the positive comments first chapter! I’m surprised how much people enjoyed! Anyway, I’m iffy with this chapter so feel free to tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Also, if you guys are confused with the whole idea with Affinities, let me know and I’ll try my best explaining it in the notes!


	3. I see everything and nothing, but the road still stands ahead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation, and a final choice.

Despite the faint protests of both Koeun and Jeno, Donghyuck found his sound footsteps making their way down the hall and towards the kitchen where the voices resided, facing the council that sat before him. For a beat no one spoke, not even Donghyuck as his throat felt dry and a storm full of questions ran through his mind. His mother was the first to do anything, standing up abruptly with wide eyes and parted lips. "Donghyuck..."

He didn't respond, instead he let his eyes wonder down onto the parchment on the table that contained small letters that he couldn't quite make out. He snatched the paper into his hands, eyes adjusting the words that he had heard only moments ago.

_Madam Kim Min Jung Summons Thee,_

_**Lee Donghyuck** _

_to Mortecreux: Academy of the Holy Arts_

_The 21st of September._

The black ink that hurriedly scrawled out his name stood out in his mind, imprinting itself into the front of his brain as the weight of its meaning flooded over him. Confusion was the most obvious emotion that stuck out to Donghyuck, confusion that stemmed into fear and growing curiosity that both hindered him as worried, but also intrigued. For a brief moment the presence of the council had faded away before he felt the gentle touch on his shoulder, turning to face his mother who carried a look closely mimicking his own, if not more sullen.

"Donghyuck...can you please explain this?" She whispered, eyes staring back deeply into his own.

From the corner of Donghyuck's eye he was able to make out Koeun and Jeno's approaching figures lurking in the frame that led to the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

There really wasn't much for him to explain when he himself didn't know how to fathom the sudden news. To start, where was he even supposed to begin? The events that had led to the this very moment were odd to the boy, and although he knew deep down that the council wouldn't hold any of it against him, as least that was what he hoped, the sensation that traveled up his back and to his fingertips buzzed with an energy that made Donghyuck uncertain.

He thought back to Changmin and Minhyuk, the two Mortecreux hunters who he had accompanied down towards the river, the kind and gentle man whose presence made Donghyuck warm, and the solemn and cold one whose deep gaze and sharp tongue made him shudder at the memory. It seemed awfully off putting that those very hunters he had encountered would write his name down, a boy they believed to be a poor child living deep in the forest in seclusion with no money or education.

Could it be that Donghyuck's act of an innocent, lost child provoked their hearts so much so that they pitied him? Changmin did seem to express genuine concern for the Donghyuck after seeing him get injured for the sake of protecting the two men, but was that alone something he deemed worthy for such a humble child? A school exclusively catered to noble families?

He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words to tell. Where was he to begin? Was he to start with the silverstone that pulsed and urged him towards the outskirts of the forest? To the wisps that seemed to dance and tease him upon sight as they glided off in all their flurry of blue ghostly light? Or perhaps to how he had found himself standing amongst an audience of two witch hunters and, for the lack of a better word for the situation, befriending them.

At the end of the day that's exactly what it seemed like, even to Donghyuck. In some ways, he had gotten himself close to the two men. Well, one of them really. Still, none of it changed how he truly felt towards the pair, or any hunters for that matter. Yet it only drove his confusion even more.

"Yes, Donghyuck indeed has much explaining to do, but perhaps an audience will do nothing but overwhelm the boy. It seems that there are many things at hand that we must discuss." The attention in the room is then shifted towards the entry way of the cottage, the door softly swinging shut as the figure of the white haired and white eyed Lady Kim stepped inside. Unlike the rest of the council along with Donghyuck, his mother, and Koeun and Jeno, Lady Kim did not display any ounce of being perplexed or fearful as many have expressed. It was a type of calm Donghyuck didn't know how to describe, an almost knowingness of some sort, expecting and relaxed.

"My lady." Councilman Kang was the first bow in respect, soon followed by the rest of the council as well as the remaining party. Lady Kim said nothing else and nodded, her eyes trailing over to Donghyuck before taking slow steps towards him. The boy watched her carefully, unsure of what to say or do before her hands gently cupped each of his cheeks. "I believe the two of us have much to speak on." She said. There was a gentle smile placed on her face, and for a moment it shocked Donghyuck, but instead he simply nodded. "I believe so, Lady Kim."

"Then, perhaps you'll join me for a walk?"

☾

  
  


Leaving the cottage, Donghyuck was able to admire the faint glow that started to peek over the hills, and the sweet sound of the song birds chirping in delight and the low hum of hummingbirds whizzing about. The ground beneath smelled fresh and damp; it must've rained that night, the dew drops still visible on each leaf and strain of grass that brushed past his legs. There was barely any person outside as it usually was following the morning after Malenocte, where everyone would spend time to themselves and ponder on their dreams and messages that the goddess had sent them the night of their sleep. Children slept in, bellies full and limbs aching from playing all day, leaving little to do on such a day for everyone. There were few ladies hanging up laundry on their lines, and as they saw both Donghyuck and Lady Kim pass by, their expressions shifted to ones of worry and concern that the boy knew right off the bat were aimed at him. All saw what had occurred the night before, and even the ones who didn't had by now gotten word of it.

The first five minutes of the walk were silent, Donghyuck matching his pace with Lady Kim's slow steps. In his head he carefully formulated how to explain himself to the Priestess, more so what he had learned from the encounter and what it all meant for the Shire. He had both answers and questions that needed to be explained, and Donghyuck was unsure on which to start with.

If Lady Kim had noticed his turmoil she hadn't said a word about it, instead her attention seemed more focused on her surroundings, a tranquil demeanor rested on her features while she silently observed. "It's quite strange, wouldn't you say?"

Donghyuck, taken aback, was unsure of what she meant. So he asked, "What is strange, my lady?"

They had stopped in their tracks to watch over the hills where the sun had begun to wash over them, the trees rustling from the frantic wind that seemed to grow more chilly as it brushed their cheeks with unforgiving shivers. "The tune of the songbirds." She finally spoke. "They're usually so lively, so sweet and soft and bustling with life right before they migrate further south for the coming winter."

The wind blew stronger, a brisk breeze running up Donghyuck's spine yet he paid it no mind, focusing on nothing but Lady Kim's words. "But now their songs are rushed and frantic, light in sound but anxious in tone. Their melodies do not ring the same as they do every other year." She turned to look at Donghyuck, and as the boy searched her face he could yet find any hint of visible worry on her as he had seen with the rest of the council mere moments ago.

"They sense change. Change that makes them troubled, and they seek to warn each other."

Her thin hands gently take hold of Donghyuck's, and the boy feels just how the palms of a witch three hundred years older than him in contrast is to his own. They were rough and scarred, yet they possessed a gentle warmth that eased him, a comforting touch that felt like home, because that's exactly where he was, home. All around him were the people he grew up with and would stay with for the rest of his life. They were everything and more to Donghyuck, just as he was to them. Everyone of the Shire has bared the sufferings and struggles that were the consequences of what occurred two hundred years ago, they had all bared that pain together for the sake of one another. Even in the deepest dread, everyone's love for another was what kept the Shire to be a cherished home.

And with his home, he felt comfortable.

"Donghyuck," Lady Kim said. "I believe that you too, have a warning for us."

The words that had failed to leave his lips while he stood amongst the council, the jumble of thoughts and reconsiderations and excuses that ran past his mind and suddenly dissipated. His head had cleared away the fog and he was now standing in front of the gates of what was to come, to come from the news he was meant to deliver."

"Yes, my lady." He said, a deep, silent breath filling his lungs. "I am ready."

And so Donghyuck spoke. He spoke from the very beginning from the strange pull of the silverstone, to the sudden call from the woods, to the ghostly wisp that guided him deeper into the darkened land, all the way to the encounter of the hunters. He recounted what they had told him, what he had learned of Mortecreux and the state of hunters as of recent times. Through all of it Lady Kim's demeanor did not waver nor did she spare him glance as they continued their pace around the land, her eyes casted forward while they passed farther away from the rest of the cottages and closer to a pasture where the horses were released to graze freely.

"It's a troublesome situation." Donghyuck concluded when he had reached the conclusion of his recount. "However, I do not know if this is enough to be a cause of fright now."

"And you think this because the school no longer serves its original purpose, yes?" Lady Kim had finally spoke. An hour had passed since they had left his family's cottage and the sun was now fully up, the rays from above providing a fraction of its warmth despite the deepening cold that had draped itself over the Shire that morning. When they walked far enough where they stood only a few meters away from where the Woods of Somnium begun, they had turned back and started walking back to where they came.

"It is clear that the Oath of Hunters has lost its meaning over these past years." Donghyuck continued. "So much so that even the human council do not deem us a threat that they may train more hunters. Even then the men spoke as if the academy had become nothing but a harmless school, losing its very stature that it had prided itself on from the beginning."

"And what of the hunter with the most shrewd sense? You say he does not believe this?"

Donghyuck recalled Minhyuk's icy expression and bitter laugh at the talk of the extinction of witches. The man had made himself clear that he hadn't believed a single thought of such a fact. Donghyuck would have considered it simple bluff if it weren't for the fact the man had mentioned suspicions from the north and west territories.

"He spoke of strange occurrences from the north and west regions. I wasn't able to find out just what he meant by that, but it raises question as to what has been happening in our sister covens."

Lady Kim nodded as Donghyuck spoke. "We have long since lost all contact with the northern and western covens a near century ago, so it does create worry that we are becoming blind to what is occurring around all of us. We must speak with the council to mend our communications."

She turned her head to face the boy, making eye contact once again since Donghyuck had retold his story. "What do you make of this, Donghyuck?"

He bowed his head. "I believe we are not in any immediate danger, though caution will definitely be advis-"

"What do you truly believe?"

Donghyuck looked up, lips slightly parted. "My lady?"

"You heed caution because you are taught to put the sake of the Shire above everything else, however, you seem to think differently from what you say, just as what you think is different from how you truly feel. You're conflicted." She stopped in her tracks, her body facing Donghyuck's as she placed a hand directly over his chest. "It's weighing down on you here. Release it."

Donghyuck couldn't quite understand what Lady Kim was trying to say, but the more he let her words sink in, the more he felt he was starting to see what she meant. Coming back to the Shire he was a mess, afraid of how everyone would react without being able to process anything that had happened during the time he learned about everything he hadn't known before from the two hunters. In the spur of it all, he hadn't really acknowledged his own feelings regarding the whole thing. The strange flicker that swept over his chest and in his fingertips, the swift, short, sensation of nerves running through his hands.

It was curiosity more than fear, and more than curiosity itself, at the very core of it all...could it have been excitement?

A mad thought, Donghyuck knew, but he couldn't quite deny it. The tug that strung him out from the depths of sanctuary that was the Shire, led him to his first encounter to the outside world. All sense of unfamiliarity had invaded him, overwhelmed him to the point where his reaction to it all was cut short by the initial shock that was Changmin and Minhyuk. It was that rush he got from getting himself into a particularly risky situation that made Donghyuck realize that he didn't want to just hide away and pray to never face the very danger again. He wanted to face it, to dance around danger without falling into its clutches. There was an eagerness to know what was laid out before him outside of the forest that he had grown so accustomed to, so much so that the idea of being afraid of it all felt ridiculous to even think of.

And the invitation? As unexpected as it was, he was intrigued by the very thought of school, a place where humans of his age would go and learn and socialize, pristine and elegant as those from noble families were. Donghyuck would be lying if he said he had never once thought of what others his age were like outside the Shire, of course there were some frightening aspects of it, but nonetheless, such a sheltered life could only mean that one would eventually grow eager to explore outside the boundaries.

With all the buzzing thoughts flooding his mind, Donghyuck didn't know exactly where to start when trying to find a reply to Lady Kim, fortunately she seemed to have understood, as if she had gazed into his eyes and found the words before he could utter them, taking them in with swiftness and ease.

She shifted the conversation. "Tell me of your dream."

Lady Kim had said it so casually that the shock that went sparked through his mind did not compare to the blatant look of unabashed surprise that graced his face.

So she knew he thought. Somehow, she had foreseen what Donghyuck was going to experience that night. He wasn't so much shocked that she had known as much as it took him aback that it was him, that he had been the one to have gotten into such a strange entanglement, that despite being Attuneless, he had become an exception to the Goddess. He had been given an important message that he just couldn't quite understand.

"I can't clearly remember it..." Donghyuck admitted. "But I think I remember enough."

As he spoke of how the blue peaceful sky had transformed into a bloody red battlefield, and of the woman with the hate filled eyes kneeling down in front of an ominous man dressed in all black, Lady Kim's expression still did not change. Her composure in the current situation was something Donghyuck deeply admired and feared at the same time, as he wondered just how much a messenger of the goddess was bound to see in her lifetime.

"What came after that, then?" She asked, voice still soft and unwavering.

"I saw symbols-" Donghyuck stopped himself midway, a realization dawning on him. "I've seen them before. They were the symbols I had seen on the crest the Hunter's wore on their cloaks. A sword, a white bird, and a flower."

Lady Kim did not reply immediately, but as if she knew exactly what came next, she said: "And what came after that?"

Donghyuck went quiet for a moment, his memory attempting to recall the blurred images that had begun to fade away to the back of his mind, but still, he couldn't quite forget this part.

"There was a boy..." He said slowly. "I...can't recall what he looked like nor who he was supposed to be but...he just stared at me."

Perhaps this was the oddest thing of them all of the dream, the one part he couldn't quite imagine fitting into anything else that had been presented to him. A boy he recalled made him feel calm during the chaos he was thrusted into, a person who stood in front of him without a hint of fear or worry, who stared at him with an expression he could not put into words, could not decipher and make out the emotion or message that lingered in his deep brown eyes.

Aside from that, everything else was a blur. The memories from his dream were prominent in some areas yet ambiguous in the rest, leaving little left for him to pick through and think upon.

"...My lady," Donghyuck started slowly, getting readyto ask the one thing that puzzled him most. "That night...even before the events in which I returned from the woods...you had given me the Wyches Web. Why?"

Their footfalls had become quieter over time, nothing but the sound of crunching leaves under their feet was made between them.

"There is a timing for everything." Lady Kim said. "And when there's a timing, there's a purpose. There's a purpose for when the leaves begin to fall at a certain time as the end of another year approaches us. There's a purpose for why we become attuned at a certain time in our lives, a purpose for when a rosebud has not yet met its right timing to bloom. Time is divine. The silence before great change is greatest indication of change."

Donghyuck spoke not a word, but let Lady Kim's words run through his mind before she continued. "We have stayed hidden for many years. A quiet life shunned by those who despise us dearly. For over two hundred years we have stayed this way, for the many who reside here, it wouldn't be a strange idea to stay this way for a millennia."

"But it's fanciful. We are not meant to lurk in the shadows for all eternity; to hide from the light is a disservice to the Goddess. It has always been a matter of timing before she would send us a message that times are beginning to change."

"Then you knew?" He asked. "You knew what was to come that night?"

She shook her head, staring at the boy. "There are limits to what the Goddess tells us, having had your dream, you have seen this. The truth is, Donghyuck, it had been clear throughout the years that you would be chosen as the catalyst between our two worlds. Even when you don't see it, blinded by the clear fact of your attunelessness, the energy surrounding you is vast and strong. How you were to bring us this news was never something I could have ever foreseen."

"Nonetheless, with recent knowledge from your little encounter with the human men, I believe we have both been given a clear answer. It had all fallen into place the moment your name had been written."

A thought ran past Donghyuck's mind so quick that it barely had time to register. It was ludicrous really, but given everything Lady Kim had said, he couldn't deny the underlying message she was sending him.

"You want me to go to Mortecreux." The words that left his lips felt foreign for a fraction of a second, unable to truly believe his suspicions to be true that this was what the High Priestess wanted.

"The two men saw you as a human boy. More than that, you gained their trust so much so that one of them decided to recruit you into their circle. Whether or not that school has anymore association towards witch hunting is something we simply don't know, yet the Goddess has pointed us in their direction. The Wisps themselves had even led you outside of the protective barrier of the Shire. It is of no question that this encounter was meant to be. There's something of great importance in that school, something that the Goddess is trying to have you see, something that may very well impact us all."

A flurry began to swirl around him, filled with more questions and the occasional flicker of emotions that paralleled each other from excitement, to panic, to the strange sliver of adrenaline that seemed to stem from all the contradicting feelings all at once. In one night everything around Donghyuck had changed, and here he was, being asked to stare down into the mouth of a monster that could devastate all that he's ever known.

"...Though of course, I cannot force you to go." Lady Kim voiced, nonchalantly. "It is a dangerous request to ask of a witch, and I cannot imagine your mother standing by without having a word in on the matter. Alas, the council will want to discuss this more before the final decision is made."

"...but do you truly believe that my fate is being led there?" Donghyuck began. "All of this...it's all too strange to me...I don't understand what I'm supposed to do."

A warm and gentle hand caressed the top of the boy's head, and for a brief moment he could feel a bit of his worries wash away, steading his mind.

"Coincidences do not exist on this plane." She said. "All of what we know, we learn from around us. The truth is, you know the answer, it will only all come down to acknowledging it when you have sorted through all of your conflictions."

Donghyuck nodded, slowly, still weary and confused but nonetheless, he listened to her words carefully and without question.

"Now, let us return back to the others. I believe the council would like to hear everything you have told me in regards to the events that took place that night." She added in, "excluding your dream of course."

Donghyuck understood. His vision was between only him, Lady Kim, and the Goddess herself. Nobody else was to know of its content. Still, to keep all of those thoughts to himself, it brought many questions of just what it was that was to come to him.

☾

Donghyuck doesn't accompany Lady Kim back to the cottage, instead he decided to clear his head by the brook. At a time like this he couldn't stand being stared at with such nervous and worrisome eyes, a pang of guilt would wash over him, even though deep down he was aware that there was nothing to feel guilt about. He hadn't done anything wrong, at least not to Lady Kim, and none of the council seemed particularly angry at him as they were more concerned, but it all still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Lady Kim had assured him that she would explain it all on his behalf to his mother and the council so he wouldn't have to feel nervous about the whole thing, and for that he was grateful.

The sound of the brook rushing down the rocks that bedded the stream and the distant chirping of the blue jays were the only things he tried focusing on, but it had proven difficult as his thoughts always wandered back to his conversation with Lady Kim.

He was meant to meet those men, that much was true. And it was no spring of bad luck that he had been invited. That too, was meant to be. It was uncertain why, why the Wisps guided him, why the Goddess presented him such an obscure message, why it all revolved around him. Despite it all, Donghyuck was beginning to accept it. That didn't change how he felt, if he could even truly decipher how he felt, and it was his whole family in the Shire that worried him the most.

What would they think? How would they feel about one of their own disguising themself as a human? Going along and acting as one of them when in reality, he was exactly the kind those humans loathed? In some ways it felt like he were dealing the Shire a slap to the face, and in other ways, it felt like perhaps, they too, would see it the same way Lady Kim saw it. A sign, a warning, a message that lies within those walls that the Goddess is wanting him to see.

Expected fear aside it didn't seem as though the humans attending Mortecreux were going to be much of a threat from what he and the council knew, yet of course there would always be precautions on the matter. It was still unsure why the school was reopening to begin with. Donghyuck let out a sigh, falling back onto the grass careless grace while the sunlight tenderly grazed his skin.

In a flicker of a moment he was able to let all his worries fade briefly, melting off like slivers of ice from the valiant rays of the sun above—

"I see you waste no time getting comfortable no matter the circumstance."

A thump on his head was all it took for his short moment of calm to shrivel away. 

"And I see you waste no time in trying to ruin my peaceful morning then, Park Sooyoung?" Donghyuck shot back, opening his eyelids to reveal the girl's scrunched up face and tight lipped expression as her dark, charcoal hair hung around her porcelain face.

Fake irritation aside, Donghyuck knew the girl didn't come to badger him, unlike how Yerim would do whenever she felt Donghyuck was keeping secrets from her. Sooyoung could be an overwhelming presence when she wanted to be, but in times when the mood was down, she knew the right way to approach anyone, even if it meant not addressing the actual situation itself. It was what she was doing now as she dropped down and laid next to the boy in the opposite direction, her head positioned to Donghyuck's.

"You know, at some point Yerim and Chenle are going to send out a search party to come find you." Sooyoung said with a hint of playfulness, but all the most far from an exaggeration. 

"I'm surprised Jeno didn't come find me first." He said.

"He figured you'd might've needed some space." She told him.

"And I suppose space wasn't an option for you?"

"When all hell breaks loose, maybe. Otherwise, I'm afraid you're stuck with me." 

A smile couldn't help but grace his face as a brief chuckle escaped his lips. "I should probably find better places to run off to since everyone seems to know where I wander to now."

From the corner of his eye he sees Sooyoung offer a lopsided smile at his comment.

"So, are you going to ask about last night?" He asked.

"No need. On my way over I overheard the council talking about a meeting being held tonight. We'll probably get to know it all then." She said with little interest in her voice, as if she held no concern or fear about what the news was going to carry.

There was a pause before she continued, "besides, you probably have more on your mind than anyone else here."

That, he couldn't deny. He was also unsure how to go about it. On one hand he was worried about Lady Kim was asking of him, anyone would, it was dangerous territory for all of them. Yet at the same time, there was a thrill in venturing into the unknown that he's always felt so inclined towards, so mystified and eager to pursue something outside of their sanctuary. The second hand was dangerous, he knew that, and it was all the more reason why his head felt heavy with the thoughts and worries of what was to come and the choices he'll eventually have to make for the sake of what is being asked of him.

Just as he was starting to feel a throbbing pain in the back of his skull from all his complications, he felt a tug on his arm and suddenly, he's being pulled away from his spot and towards the stream of the brook.

"Sooyoung...what are you doing?" He inquired slowly, his body not fully complying due to his reluctance as she strung the boy along.

"Somewhere better to relax; we're going to the spring."

West from where the rest of the cottages sat, there was a steep hill you'd have to trudge over to get to the spring, which took ten to fifteen minutes to reach. The spring was carefully hidden away by the trees that seemed to shadow over it like a secret, a hidden treasure meant for few to find. Of course, everyone in the Shire knew of it and truly saw it as their own treasure. The blue hue of the water was clear and mesmerizing, gentle and inviting and always inclined those who saw it to bask in its freshness. In the summer and spring it stayed continuously cool, while in the winter it was warm and calming, a beautiful spot no matter what time of year.

Being the beginning of the Autumn, the water was somewhere in between the two temperatures as Donghyuck could tell when Sooyoung pushed the boy straight into the water, head first into its deep end. Donghyuck emerged with a laugh, splashing the girl before pulling her in with him, earning him a smack on the back of the neck he knew would leave a mark for some time. They spent the first few minutes just like that, not minding their soggy robes and how the cold wind blew against their cheeks that made their wet bodies shiver. It took only a half hour of splashing around before they pulled back up onto land, cloaks tossed aside to dry in the sun as the two laid against each other, back to back, feeling each other's breathing against their spines.

"Sooyoung," Donghyuck breathed, staring up at the pale blue sky with a newfound sense of interest. "Yes or no?"

The girl scoffed. "I believe I ought to know what I'm saying yes or no to." 

"Just...yes or no." He pushed.

Donghyuck knew his question was absurd, unfair to have anyone answer when they knew nothing of what was going on in his head, yet Sooyoung always seemed to know the right answer.

"You don't usually ask for our opinions on something unless you're really conflicted. Knowing you, you already know what you want, and whatever it is, you want to hear a yes."

The boy didn't respond, and so she continued. "You're nervous because whatever you're thinking, you're worried about the consequences. To which I respond, since when has Lee Donghyuck ever cared for consequences?"

It was Donghyuck's turn to scoff at Sooyoung's jab, the girl laughing quietly before composing herself. "Fact of the matter is that whatever you choose to do, whatever you feel is the correct answer, do it. My answer is yes."

"And what if that ends up being the wrong answer?" He asked, eyes lingering over the water. "What if in the end, it is that choice that ruins me?"

"What if in the end, it was everything you hoped for?" She asked back. Donghyuck stayed silent after that.

He didn't get to spend too much longer basking in his thoughts before footsteps began to approach them followed by a loud, exaggerated gasp that could have belonged to no one except Yerim. She wasn't alone, Koeun and Jeno were right by her side as Chenle and Jisung trailed behind, off in their own little world, quarreling over something that Donghyuck couldn't quite make out.

"So I see the both of you decided to ditch us all and have fun on your own, then?" Yerim asked with a pout, sending her older sister a small scowl that didn’t suit the face of their smallest friend. Sooyoung on the other hand, smiled in reply. “Guilty I suppose.”

Koeun doesn’t break eye contact as she marches over to Donghyuck, and for a minute the boy is thinking that he may just have to feel the wrath of his older sister when suddenly he feels the tip of her boot push him back into the water with a splash.

“Don’t ask why.” She deadpanned once her brother resubmerged. “Seeing your pitiful face just made me want to drown you.”

“Well I certainly appreciate the sentiment, sister dearest.” Donghyuck grumbled, a smirk etching onto his lips as he grabs hold of the rim of her robes, pulling hard enough that she falls into the water without so much as a second thought.He laughed heartily as the sight of sister glaring at him through her soaked curls, quickly tackling deeper down in the depths of the spring as he heard the distant voices from above the water speak out.

“Come on, let’s get in Jisung!”

“Chenle, I don’t wanna get these clothes wet-”

Another splash collided into the spring by the time Koeun and Donghyuck rise up, laughing at the sight of an excited Chenle enjoying the cool water while a slightly uncomfortable Jisung cringed at the weight of his wet robes weighing down on his shivering body.

“So then?” Sooyoung asked loudly, eyeing her younger sister with a challenging cock of her eyebrow. “Are you coming in or not?”

“How dare you even ask?” Playful sarcasm dripped from Yerim’s sweet voice, a contradicting smirk playing on her lips as she ran forward and made a jump into the spring, an unpleasant scream from Jisung as the girl barely missed impact on the young boy, only further soak the messy brown locks of the youngest’s hair.

Koeun turned her attention to the last person standing back from where everyone else was. “And you, Jeno?”

Jeno smiled, shaking his head as he sat on a stone furthest from the water. “I’m perfectly happy watching you all from here.”

“I don’t think that’s how this works, Lee Jeno.”Yerim said, slowly easing herself out of the water as she made eye contact with Koeun, a mutual agreement settled between them as they both began to approach the familiar with the same goal in mind.

Donghyuck laughed at how Jeno’s face visibly paled when the realization dawned on him, jumping to his feet instantly and bounding away from the girls’s reach as they continued their chase.

Everything about the moment soothed him. Sooyoung staying by his side and watching the chaos ensue as their sister’s did their best to outrun Jeno and throw him into the spring, something they were able to accomplish after ten minutes of trying to grab hold of him before pushing him in with force. On the other side, Chenle is showing Jisung a new spell he had learned and is demonstrating it using the water, the youngest keeping close attention with much intrigue that made Donghyuck’s heart almost swell at the sweet sight.

He would miss this. If he were to go, he would miss them. Donghyuck understood that it didn’t mean that he would never see them again, of course not, but the fact that he had never been apart from them, always the seven of them together stuck by the hip, binded by the Shire and the bond they had forged.

But because of that bond, he had to protect it. Because of his love of the Shire, of his family, he had to follow what destiny was telling him to do. Whatever laid before him, he had to face it. And perhaps, if all beyond the border of the Shire has changed in the past two hundred years, perhaps there may just be something, anything, waiting for him on the other side, just waiting for him to go see-

And suddenly, his mind wandered to the boy.

That boy. The boy’s whose face had faded, mixed and morphed between dream and reality that it’s become incomprehensible. Dark messy hair was the only thing still present in his mind, as well as the feather light heaviness that weighed on his chest just recalling the contradicting emotions that unfurled in his heart.

‘ _Come back to me_ ’ he had said.

And so Donghyuck had to meet him.

A blazing hot heat of determination festered inside him, pride and hope mixing together that he is able to face the ones who are the closest to his heart with no fear of fault.

“I’ve decided to go to Mortecreux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this took a while. I apologize for the long wait, as well as the shortness of the chapter. Originally this chapter was about 11k, but I felt like it may have been a lot for just the third chapter, so I cut in half and the second part of this chapter will instead be chapter four. The progress is a bit slow at the moment so I apologize again, this isn’t my favorite chapter :( but I promise it gets better!
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on Curious Cat!! [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/evilseok)
> 
> As always, tell me what you think! Thank you so much for all who’ve been supporting this story!! Your comments really help motivate me.


	4. but perhaps within the storm, there is hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubt and fear are common in these situations, but Donghyuck learns how to accept it.

It was quiet when the words had finally sunk into their minds, no one said a thing, but the weight of the silence was not heavy. At this point they had all sat around him, dripping and soggy but not minding as they placed close attention to the boy.

As Donghyuck stared at each of the faces before, Yerim, Chenle, Jisung, Koeun, and Jeno, they were all hinted with worry, yet none were of shock. Perhaps they all had known somewhat, of what was lingering in his mind and breaking down on the bones of his back with all the thoughts and worries he couldn't put into words. Sooyoung was expressionless, but as soon as she caught his gaze, she nodded in affirmation. She seemed to have understood better than anyone else.

But Koeun's face was scrunched up in pain, an objection lingering at the tip of her tongue before she finally spoke. "Donghyuck...must you do this? Have you truly even thought about it??"

"I've done nothing but think about it." He said with a sigh, straightening his back and remaining firm with his decision. "But the answer remains right in front me. I can't ignore it, Koeun. You know this."

"But how? How is this all supposed to work? I heard what Lady Kim was telling the council when she returned to the cottage, and they too are afraid of this decision! How exactly do you hope to help us understand how you'll pull this off? What happens if you are to be discovered??" Koeun's voice was trying hard not to sound strained, wavering with the worry and fear that tugged at her shaky vocal chords.

"That won't happen." He replied. "I'll make sure of that, I don't have any room for mistakes in this."

"Of course not! But that doesn't mean that things can't happen! You can't know for certain if something were to go wrong-"

"Koeun," Yerim placed a gentle caress on his sister's back, a light tremble coming from Koeun's body as the latter did her best to hold herself together. "If this is what fate has in store for him, then we can't tamper with it." Yerim said in a light voice. "The choice is his alone."

"B-But it's too soon! It's far too soon! Just yesterday everything was fine, and now suddenly my younger brother is getting tossed into the pit? I can't accept this, this isn't something you just throw someone into so suddenly!"

At the sight of Koeun's eyes that started to redden from the hot tears that threatened to stream down her cheeks, Donghyuck felt his heart constrict. The pain she was feeling, he knew he was at some fault for it. Upon noticing her brother's crestfallen expression, Koeun bit her lip, taking in a shaky breath as she stared back at her brother. "I'm scared, Donghyuck. I don't understand what is happening."

He let the silence slip in for a moment before sliding in closer to where his sister sat across from him, wrapping his arms her now frail body that he was never used to seeing. The confident, snarky, and whimsical girl that usually stared back at him with such utterly playful defiance was now drooping, her face losing its normal shine as her eyes seemed to dim, fresh tears spilling out and staining her with fears.

Donghyuck peered at the expressions of the rest of his friends, while Sooyoung remained composed, Yerim seemed to have a harder time adjusting, her fiddling more obvious as she bit her bottom lip with enough force that one could taste the blood. Jisung and Chenle weren't any better, but more than anyone else they seemed so confused that they seemed to revert back into a more childlike demeanor, bodies slouched and heads hanged slightly.

This was easy for no one, but they had all tried their best to be positive in front of Donghyuck, only now letting down their defenses and showcasing their true feelings.

"Hyung..." Jisung spoke, his voice softer than it usually was. "Are you sure about this?"

It was a simple question, but Donghyuck knew it carried a lot of weight. "Yes. I won't be changing my mind on this."

"But you can't just up and leave!" Koeun spat. "None of us have ever stepped foot outside of the Shire, and the one day you do, you happen to meet witch hunters. Witch hunters, Donghyuck! How are you thinking you'll fair out there in the unknown until something truly unfortunate happens to you??"

"I'll say it as many times as I'll have to, Koeun. This is what I need to do." He stared into his sister's now bloodshot eyes, easing a smile onto his face as he gently held her shoulders. "The wisps guided me. It's just like we have always said: Will O' Wisps guide you to your fate."

She stayed quiet, not quite meeting his gaze until she finally let her own bore into his. "...or to your doom."

Donghyuck felt his chest tighten at the words, knowing the meaning behind them: nothing of what was ahead of him was certain.

Taking a shaky breath, Koeun composed herself, drying her eyes before continuing, moving away from his touch. "Fine. So you'll leave. What about Jeno?"

Jeno, who had been quiet through the entire announcement, was staring at the green beneath them, eyes not visible and emotions unreadable.

"You can't leave him Donghyuck. You know that if you decide to go, he can't go with you."

Truthfully, this was something Donghyuck had only thought briefly on, refusing to acknowledge the painful reality that came with his choice. The bond between a familiar and their witch was something more sacred than anything else in their world. Their souls were bounded together, creating a connection in which they feel and experience things that the other is going through. They are meant to be by each other's side till the very end, and this meant that any kind of long separation from one's familiar was painful and draining, like a pit in the middle of one's stomach, empty and hollow.

Jeno. Jeno who had been with him longer than he could remember, whom Donghyuck had found at eight years old in the outer forest on a night so cold he could still remember how his lungs stung from the cruel cold air. The night he had met Jeno, the night that their fates and intertwined, the very night they became bonded.

To leave it all behind was the most frightening thing of them all. Donghyuck knew deep down no matter how much he'd like to entertain the idea, his familiar could not come with him. This also meant something else that the witch had to come to terms with: that he was going to be alone.

Alone with the people who despised him, feared him, and had left a permanent mark on every witch that had every lived and have yet to come. These were all things that Donghyuck had to accept. Second by second he let everything fall into place, the pieces slowly but surely finding themselves before everything became clear, as clear as it could be, an acceptance that was inevitable.

"I know." He whispered, his voice building up some of its firmness it still had left. "But it's something that's unavoidable. It's a move I'll have to make."

The silence was thick and the expressions of his sister and friends were no doubt filled with dubious conflict, but Donghyuck wasn't looking at them. He was looking at Jeno, Jeno who was now returning the witch's gaze, and although he tried hard to not show it, the bond between them thrummed, and Donghyuck felt an ache in his chest.

Koeun stilled, her face still twisted. "But Donghyuck-"

"If this is what Donghyuck wants, then I will respect his wishes." Jeno finally spoke, his eyes still trained on his witch with his expression unwavering.

"We can't do anything about it." Sooyoung stated, arms crossed. "If he and Lady Kim believe this to be the best, then so be it."

"...But will you really be alright?" Chenle's voice was unusually meek, his vibrant and boisterous tone had shied to a minimal whisper that Donghyuck could barely recognize.

He smiled at the Chenle, wrapping his arms around the younger's frame before pulling him in close to his chest. "Everything's gonna be fine Lele, and while I'm gone you'll have to fill in my shoes as the favorite of the Shire. I can't have everyone desperately missing me."

Chenle laughed a bit, some brightness returning to his eyes as he nodded, wrapping his smaller arms around the older tightly. "Okay, I promise."

Donghyuck turned to Jisung, who was fiddling nervously while staring at the ground, his brows furrowed and his expression somewhat sour.

"And you little beanstalk," Donghyuck started, immediately capturing the youngest's attention with the familiar nickname. "I hope to not see the rests of the village's garments stuck in the trees by the time I come back."

Jisung scrunched his face. "That happened only once! You can't use this against me every time!"

The eldest laughed, pulling Jisung into the hug as the youngest mumbled complaints, not taking long to return the affection back.

Yerim was smiling. Although she had spoken little, he could tell that she was just as shaken as Koeun. Yet Yerim knew she had to be stronger for his sister's sake, and Donghyuck couldn't be anymore grateful.

Koeun's fists were clenched, her eyes still watery yet she refused to let anymore tears be shed. She swiftly stood, refusing anyone's gaze as she took in a deep, shaky breath. "The council should be gone by now. I'm going to prepare supper."

Donghyuck barely got to open his mouth before the girl sped off, not sparing another glance to any of them, a heavy weight growing on his chest.

He felt a hand brush against his back. "She'll be fine, Donghyuck." Yerim said. "She just needs time."

As he watched his sister's disappearing figure, the trees hiding her existence, Donghyuck wondered if time was really enough to work this through.

☾

The council called for a meeting later that night. Lady Kim had let Donghyuck know that he did not have to attend if he did not wish, as she knew that the boy would need time to take in all that had happened in the day. Donghyuck was grateful, for this had been the first time in which he felt so drained that seeing anymore people felt physically exhausting. He had never felt this way before, and it was eating away at his bones like a sickness threatening to overtake him.

When he had gotten home from the spring hours early, a little after Koeun had ran off, his mother had already left, most likely with the council to discuss everything else that Lady Kim had told them. Nothing could compare to the heaviness in his heart when it came to facing his mother. He knew not where to begin, how to approach her nor even how to face her when it came to explaining his decision and all that had put upon his shoulders.

Koeun had went off to the meeting after making the stew for the night, telling Jeno and him to eat without much of any other words, leaving as swiftly as she came. Donghyuck didn't eat, as much as Jeno had tried to urge him to. The way his stomached churned left him without an appetite, and eventually Jeno had let him be, not wanting to push it.

He curled himself into a fetal position on his bed, the moonlight shining from his window gracing his cheek as he buried himself deeper into the blankets. Sleep could not find him, not with the weight that was crushing his lungs and left him almost breathless in the soft wool of his sheets.

Jeno laid on the other side of the room where his bed was, but Donghyuck knew he too could feel the boy's restlessness, knowing that the familiar's gaze was still on him. Eventually he had crept over to Donghyuck's bed, shifting over the covers slightly as Jeno gently stroked his hair in attempt to sooth the witch. It felt pitiful when it was supposed to be him comforting his familiar in this situation, not the other way around.

"We must talk about this." Donghyuck muttered, his eyes wandering towards the window, admiring the glow of the moon. Jeno paused, his hand still gently placed on the top of the witch's head.

"Do you want to?" The familiar replied in a soft voice. "Now, I mean. It seems like you have something much heavier on your mind."

Donghyuck didn't reply, opting to lay in silence as Jeno returned to his previous actions. A few moments passed before the sound of the front door creaking open snapped him out of his daze, Donghyuck abruptly sitting up. He left his room, Jeno following close behind to find Koeun had returned, the hood of her cloak now pushed back as she untied the knot around her neck.

"The meeting just ended. There were no complaints on the council's final decision, though I believe that would have to do more with how somber everyone was. Regardless, the entire Shire is aware of what you're doing now." Her voice was solid and didn't carry the fragility it had earlier that morning, an almost jaded tone from the sounds of it.

"I would've expected at least some objections, seeing as how I couldn't imagine everyone being so accepting of this." Donghyuck said, finding his way to the table and seating himself while Koeun following suit, Jeno finding a seat next to him.

"There were certainly concerns, many of them, for your safety as well as for everyone's. If you had been there at the very beginning you would have been able to sense all the tension that was in that room, it was horrid. I have never seen all the elders act like this before."

"None of us have." Donghyuck sighed. "Our concerns with humans have been minimal till now. When it comes to the outside of our barrier, me, you, Sooyoung, Yerim,the rest of the kids of the Shire, we know nothing. It was only a matter time before we saw things clearly."

Koeun hummed in response, not saying anything else as she laid her head against the table. She looked tired, almost as drained as how Donghyuck was feeling. "Where's mom?"

Koeun didn't respond immediately, the crickets chirping outside filling in the gap of silence between them. "She went to the meadow."

Ah, Donghyuck thought. So she's there...

He turned to Jeno, who did the same as he gave the witch a nod, knowing well what he was going to do.

Standing up from his seat, Donghyuck inched closer to his sister, placing a hand on her lower back. "Koeun, get some sleep. It's late." He whispered. "It has been too much of an eventful day today, Goddess forbid anything else unexpected happens tomorrow."

The girl chuckled a bit at the joke, not quite joyful but just enough where Donghyuck knew she wasn't completely gone.

"I'm going to go check up on mother, alright? Unless you want to come too...to the meadow I mean."

Koeun bit her lip, seemingly deep in thought before she slowly shook her head. "It's best if it's just you. I know how you are, and more than anyone else, this is going to hurt her the most."

He felt his heart drop at her words, understanding exactly what she meant. Donghyuck gave Jeno one last nod. "I'll be back later."

The familiar smiled. "I'll be waiting."

☾

The Shire was filled with many beautiful flowers. The Violas and Black-eyed Susans were bright and vibrant even in the dead of night as the surrounding grass began to darken for the coming autumn, a crisp crunch sounding off from each step through its field. Bright orange and red marigolds created a sea of color that brushed against the land, abundant with its sweet smell and pleasing appearance. Violets, asters and dahlias, poppies, pansies and begonias, foxgloves and snapdragons.

Donghyuck knew only a few when compared to Koeun, whose knack for knowing just about any name and any meaning of every flower known was beyond the boy's own comprehension. And out of all of them, the most beautiful was the moonlace. The special pale like flower with its dim blue glow that bloomed underneath the moonlight. It was special, as it were only known to grow on sacred, magic land.

The autumn harvest was also beginning to slowly ripen: apples, cabbages, carrots, cranberries, figs, potatoes and pumpkins. Donghyuck prayed for abundance this year, for in the winter the Shire is known to struggle for food. Being isolated from the outside world, there was still only so much that they could make do from inside the barrier. Occasionally, every couple of months, a few men and women from the Shire would set out to the human cities disguised as merchants, selling embroidery or precious stones that they would tell the humans were founded from the riches of the Valley of Bij. They were usually unsuspecting of foreigners from afar, and so little question was ever raised.

Still, to leave the Shire was always still a risk, so no matter how unsuspecting a human may be, it had been made a rule to only leave for the human cities thrice a year. Not only was Donghyuck breaking this rule, he'd possibly be putting himself in a much more compromising position than any of the adults that would venture out to the cities.

But beyond the garden of beautiful flowers and their autumn harvest, there was the meadow. It was vast and wide and seemed to stretch out to no end, a row of flowers leading all the way down to where the eye can barely see, to where grand lake lead beneath the luminous moon. These flowers were different however, ones that you would never find in the garden itself. This one specific flower that was planted again and again in the meadow was both beautiful and haunting, a remembrance and a reminder. How lovely the moonlight graced the purple pedals and held a faint glow that ensnared his senses, but only for a moment, calming yet chilling.

Hyacinths.

There was always something luminous about the purple hyacinths that resided in the Shire, the way they glowed underneath the moonlight made it seem as though they had a glow of their own, much like the Moonlace. Beneath their beauty however, there was sadness, a cold harsh reminder of the hundreds and hundreds that had fallen from an ill fate.

There are many differences between witches and humans, that much Donghyuck was aware of, but more than anything, the hyacinth represented a much grander difference.

When a human dies, their body is laid to rest underneath the ground, staying as such until the earth swallows them, returning them to the soil which they came from. Witches withered away.

It was unknown why, the only clue being of the old tales of how the Goddess created her followers and blessed them with the Ethereal Flame, the source of their life and magic. They would say that once a witch's life is disintegrated, the body would follow its same path, becoming ashes the moment death had reached their lips.

It was a swift death, one that gives no one time to say goodbye or utter a last word before all is gone. It was tragic, yet somehow still fitting; Donghyuck couldn't really understand why, but somewhere in himself he felt it.

With nothing remaining other than a fading memory of those who passed, it became tradition, a calling almost, to plant a purple hyacinth for each soul gone.It spoke its own language, one that every witch knew the meaning of quite well:

_'I'm sorry, I mourn for you.'_

It didn't take long for Donghyuck to find his mother in the field of hyacinths, sitting on the grass and gazing out at the purple flowers around them. She didn't turn to face Donghyuck as he approached, most likely already sensing his arrival as the boy found a space next to her to sit. Mother would occasionally come to the meadow whenever she missed father deeply, coming down just to stay with what was the closest thing left of the man she loved. Donghyuck had only just been born at the time, and Koeun was much too young to remember him, so although they still held sentimentality and pain for not knowing their father, they knew it would never compare to the pain it had on their mother.

"It's getting cold, you should come back inside for tonight." Donghyuck spoke, looking over at her. She didn't respond immediately, her gaze still forward and unwavering, and Donghyuck felt his chest constrict.

"I'm so sorry, mother." His voice was uncharacteristically light and fragile sounding, but a deep sense of guilt was eating him up that it was now unavoidable. "Sorry that I am putting you through all this."

The woman turned to look at her son, a puzzled expression on her face. "And why must you be sorry for that?"

The boy's words were caught in his throat, a lump forming with every moment he tried to form his words. His mother paid this no mind, simply wrapping her arms around the young one and bringing him close to her body, her warm body that made Donghyuck feel safe, safe and content, peaceful.

"Never say sorry for things you know you must do, for things that are unavoidable." Her words that she spoke so close to his ear were ringing in his head.

"But it's still hurting you." He said. "How can I not help but feel shame for this?" It took only a moment for Donghyuck to register the stinging in his eyes, warm tears streaming down in a matter of seconds as they dripped down onto the crook of his mother's neck where his face was placed.

She pulled the boy away, looking him straight in the eyes with a newfound seriousness, her voice still calm and put together, unlike what the boy had imagined. "Lee Donghyuck." She called, her hand coming up to wipe away his tears with her thumb delicately across his cheek. "I love you. As your mother of course I feel fear, pain to have to watch my child go out into the outside world like this."

"But all that does not matter, for this is what you have chosen, what you have put upon yourself to do because you were called upon. I have no right to tell you otherwise."

Donghyuck bit his lip, choosing to say nothing and instead nodded as his mother pulled him in close again. They sat in comfortable silence, the hooting of owls and chirping of crickets faded into the background as she soothingly rubbed the boy's back with a gentle hand. Donghyuck had worried that she would have feel angry or fearful, and although fearful she was, as the boy could tell from the small tremor of her body, how her first instinct was to comfort her son amazed him. Even through her own dilemmas, he thought, she still only focuses on caring for me.

They pulled away a few moments later, a gentle smile on his mother's face as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I was always aware that one day you were going to get yourself entangled in some mess that even I wouldn't be able to coax you out of."

Donghyuck laughed at this, a true, lighthearted laugh that released the tension that desperately clung to his lungs and made him feel softer, more at ease. He stared off at the hyacinths, his thoughts forming more freely now in the comfort of his mother right next to him. At times being in the meadow was somber, it relayed painful memories of loved ones that had passed as well as the history of those who were killed many years ago in the war. Yet at times, there was always something tranquil about being in the presence of the flowers. It was odd to think about, but it was true, it somehow gave some comfort or ease to be in the presence of those from the past, whose magic you can still faintly feel in the air as it runs across your veins, a relic and a memory of those before him had left behind.

"What do you think father would have thought on this whole thing?" Donghyuck asked, laying his head on her shoulder fondly. "Would you say he'd feel the same as you?"

He feels his mother take in a slow and deep breath, exhaling before answering. "I believe he would try finding the good in the situation, the optimist he always was. He would likely joke around till he had us all smiling just to ease the tension."

Donghyuck hummed at her answer, closing his eyes. "In that case, I should do a better job filling in his shoes. It's obvious I'm the only one who inherited his humor."

He felt his mother laugh quietly. "Coming from you, perhaps that's not quite a good thing."

"Mother!"

She smiled again, wider this time, her hands placed on each cheek of Donghyuck's face as she squeezed lightly. "My foolish boy is still oh so cute~"

He groaned but didn't pull away, opting to ask one last time. "Will you really be alright with this?"

She gently pulled her hands away, placing them on her knees as she stared off into deep thought. After a moment she opened her mouth. "Donghyuck, do you remember the story I told you of the Moonlace flowers?"

Donghyuck nodded. It was a story quite well known to everyone in the Shire, the story of a powerful witch from a distant land coming to the Shire many, many years ago, and had planted the first moonlace flowers there. The witch was Moon Attuned, and so his magic was a rarity to the Shire witches, magic only told from the ancient texts that they possessed. He had taught the Shire many things and had established good relations between their two lands, though it only lasted for a short time due to the war. Where exactly he came from was long forgotten, and his name and face hand faded through time.

"That witch came to this land for a purpose, traveling a great distance to achieve something of importance that he had put upon himself, despite all its difficulties."

From the pocket of her cloak, she pulled out the luminous white flower and help it in front of the boy. "Donghyuck, you remind me much of that witch. A witch so strong and true that they are willing to travel great lengths, even at their own expense."

She placed the moonlace behind his ear, caressing his face in the process. "Do not stray from your path just for the sake of my peace of mind." She smiled, only this time Donghyuck could not ignore the tinge of sadness that accompanied it. "This is not something I can change."

He understood her, understood how her feelings were just as convoluted as how his were, how they still somewhat are. But perhaps more words were needed for another day, for tonight, it was best to leave it as is.

He stood up, holding his mother's hand to guide her. "Well, I'm for one am famished, and if I recall correctly you haven't eaten anything either. What say we go and finish the entire stew tonight and have Koeun make a fuss?"

Mother hit his shoulder lightly. "Don't cross you're sister, she may just have your head one of these days."

"All the more reason to teeter on the edge, wouldn't you say?" Donghyuck said, earning a small laugh from the woman as the two walked back home. The tension had eased, but something still had lingered, and neither one were going to acknowledge it.

☾

Donghyuck had awoken not from warm sunlight or the smell of freshly cooked porridge and eggs as he normally was, but to the feeling as if a string inside his chest was pulling him awake, a tightness he recognized to be from Jeno. Jeno who was nowhere to be seen, his bed made yet no sign of him anywhere despite the fact he never usually left Donghyuck's side when the witch was still fast asleep.

It wasn't until the tap tap tap on his window did he see the raven, his black eyes staring at Donghyuck with such intensity that the witch wondered what on earth was going through his head.

"Exactly where did you fly off to this morning?" Donghyuck asked once he opened the window, the bird flying in and perching himself on the edge of the bed. Slowly the feathers began to fade as the raven's body grew, the beak softening as it melted back into a human face, revealing the dark eyes and soft flesh of Jeno. He seemed somewhat flustered, which was unusual considering the familiar's usual calm personality where he rarely showed much to any shock or fear.

Donghyuck cocked his eyebrow. "And? Out with it then! What's gotten you in such a state this early?"

"Right outside the barrier, a hunter was there." Jeno's voice was steady, but Donghyuck could only imagine the shock it must've had on him. "It looks to be the same one from last time, just standing there."

Donghyuck perked up at this. "Which? What did they look like??"

"Brown hair..." Jeno paused, it seemed this was the only defining feature he had noticed or took time to see when spotting the hunter. "...and he smelled of sweets and fresh bread."

A smile instantly lit up Donghyuck's face. "Changmin." He breathed. Without a moment to spare he threw on his robes and his cloak and pushed open the door of his room, earning him a look from his mother and sister from the kitchen. "What on earth has gotten into you?" Koeun asked, eyeing his appearance. "Where are you going this early? You haven't eaten yet!"

"The hunter from the night before is right by the barrier." Donghyuck said, haphazardly placing on his boots as quick as possible.

"What??" Koeun dropped the spoon to the ground with a loud clatter, staring at her younger brother. "And you're going to meet them??"

"This one's different! He's kind."

"He's a hunter. Why must you meet him? Why is he even so close??" Koeun was growing more agitated.

"Because that's where we first encountered each other, it's likely he's waiting for me." He responded, trying to reason with his sister. "Koeun, it must have something to do with the school and the invitation. It's not something I can avoid, I must go see him!"

Donghyuck noticed the hesitation in his mother's eyes, how they darted around the room for a second as she bit her lip, letting out a breath as she looked up at her son. "Donghyuck is right. He must go."

"Mother-" Koeun started, turning to her with wide eyes.

"Thank you." Donghyuck said, a smile on his face as a flush of excitement whirled through him before he threw open the door of the cottage and ran out towards the forest.

A couple of the villagers called out to him, asking where he was running off to with some panic in their tones, but Donghyuck avoided all of them, his heart beating loudly in his ears as he past by the sea of trees and hanging branches that swept over his path. It felt odd to feel this much excitement given the situation, given he had only known the man named Changmin for a few brief hours before leaving so abruptly and not looking back. Donghyuck however couldn't help it, in that short amount of time, his curiosity as well as interest in the older man was far too piqued to feel any sort of fear in that moment. All he could think about was seeing the kind sir.

He ran all the way down until he reached the small clearing where a familiar white horse accompanied with a man sitting on top, a black cloak and fitted brown boots a memorable feature.

Donghyuck smiled. "Changmin!" He called out.

The man turned abruptly, lips slightly parted in shock before easing itself into a warm smile. "Donghyuck."

The man stepped off his horse just as Donghyuck raced closer, his excitement barely able to contain itself. "It's good to see you again, young one." Changmin said, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. Judging from how they were acting with each other it would seem as if they had known each other for a very long time, when in actuality they're contact with each other was a mere product of a few hours. Still, Donghyuck felt comfortable with the man, he gave him ease and affection that was characteristically like much of what his friends and family gave him.

Though, perhaps for Changmin, Donghyuck's own form of affection left quite an impression as the boy wrapped his arms around the older's waist in a tight hug. The man was tense for a moment, but relaxed into the hug and gently patted the boy's back.

"What brings you all the way back into the forest, sir?" Donghyuck asked, pulling away to look up at Changmin. Getting a better look at the man without the veil of darkness that had engulfed their first meeting, Donghyuck noticed just how tall he was. The witch never considered himself short, at one point he was the tallest amongst his friends, but somewhere along the way everyone seemed to grow more and more, even Jisung was beginning to hit his spurt. He'd be very happy to be Changmin's height one day, that was something Donghyuck knew definitively.

"I was hoping that I'd be able to find you." Changmin informed him. "I'm aware you said you lived over by the Grand Marsh, but I worried I wouldn't be able to find you. I came by the forest just by the chance that you might be here again, and it seems fate has really tied the both of us together."

In many ways, Donghyuck thought. It's to be determined whether it be good or bad.

"I was hoping to see you again as well, sir." The boy spoke, pulling away to give some space between the two of them. "There's a lot I wanted to ask you."

"I saw that you found the notice we left out here for you." Changmin spoke with a smile, yet oddly it did not seem to quite reach his eyes. It puzzled Donghyuck, but he knew better than to bring it up.

"I did. I must say it came as quite a shock to me. After all, I'm no noble boy nor do I come from any family of riches or importance. If you don't mind me asking, why, despite all that, did you choose me to go to Mortecreux?"

Changmin sighed. "Frankly speaking, it was Minhyuk who made the decision."

Donghyuck's eyes widened. "Minhyuk? Truly?"

The witch certainly wasn't expecting this. Minhyuk, the man who seemed to have barely tolerated Donghyuck and was haughty and cold with a piercing stare that made the boy freeze, had been the one to invite him to attend such a prestigious noble academy? Donghyuck couldn't comprehend why.

Donghyuck is taken out of his momentary trance when the fresh smell of baked bread reached his nose, the sound of his stomach growling loud enough for the both of them to hear.

"Ah! That reminds me," Changmin turned to grab the satchel that hug on the saddle of his horse and pulled out a loaf, neatly well wrapped in brown paper. "I thought you might be hungry, wouldn't want you lugging yourself around the city on an empty stomach."

Donghyuck's fingers were itching to grab the loaf that the man was inviting him to take, but a sudden realization pulled him back to his senses. "You're taking me somewhere?"

"To Aeristole, for your uniform." Changmin informed him. "The school year begins right around the corner so it's best to get everything you need ready before then."

"That's very kind of you but...I'm afraid my family and I do not have the money to cover any of the academic expenses, school uniform included."

"Mortecreux does not have any expenses to cover from students, it's funded directly from the council...and your uniform cost has already been dealt with."

This caught Donghyuck's attention. "You've paid for my uniform?"

"Minhyuk did." The man corrected. "All we must do now is to get you fitted."

Donghyuck still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of Minhyuk having done all this for him, for what reason he had no idea. Yet Donghyuck could vaguely notice the slight frown that accompanied Changmin's features, as if something about the topic was bothering him. The man however seemed to snap out of his funk, reverting his full attention back to the boy. "I suggest we be off then, it's a longer journey than to Woodcreak."

☾

Aeristole was a much bigger city than Woodcreak was from what he had overheard from some of the adults. The shake of anticipation as well as all the jitters that ran through his legs after being on horseback for almost two hours was edging him on, the only distraction being the buttery and fluffy loaf that he had been slowly finishing. This would be his first time journeying off to a human city, somewhere he'd never been and would be filled with things he'd never seen or smelled or tasted, with so many people and an abundance of various colors and lights all around him. At least, that's what Donghyuck's impression of what he thought cities were like.

He took another large bite into the bread, his teeth sinking in to tear off as much as he could while trying to fill the never ending void that was his stomach that morning, hanging onto Changmin as they rode off towards Aeristole.

"What is Mortecreux like? Is it big?" Donghyuck finally asked. They went down a trail much wider than the ones he had seen previously when they rode to Woodcreak, much less convoluted or shrouded in muck.

Changmin nodded. "The school was once an estate belonging to the Noble Kim family many years ago as me and Minhyuk mentioned before, so naturally when it was converted into a school they made use for all the space the estate had. The grounds are lovely, I'm sure you'll spend much time out there and make many friends."

Donghyuck hummed absentmindedly. He still hadn't completely fathomed the fact that Minhyuk had been the one to formally invite him to the school, unsure of how the decision was even reached. Perhaps invite wasn't the correct word for this case however, it was a summons. He was being ordered to go, that much was evident even with the wording of the letter and how his opinion on the matter was never asked for by Changmin. It wasn't a request, but an expectation. He supposed that with this in mind, Minhyuk having paid for his uniform wasn't as much of an oddity as he originally thought. Still, there were far too many questions left unexplored that he would have to find out.

"What exactly will I be learning there?" The boy asked.

The sounds of voices blending together from afar caught Donghyuck's attention, soon realizing that they were approaching Aeristole, the first human city he would ever visit. He felt the excitement rush to his toes as well as a swirl of nerves filling his stomach. He felt sick and ecstatic at the same time, waiting for one feeling to overpower the other.

"It's no different from any other school really, you'll be having regular classes as well as some traditional ones offered by the school such as fencing and medicines."

Changmin turned slightly to look at Donghyuck. "I can imagine this may be quite overwhelming, especially with the status of many of your classmates, but pay no mind to that. You're no different from them as they are from you, I guarantee that you will be making many good friends."

Donghyuck nodded and smiled. He knew Changmin was a good man, kind and thoughtful, never saw any reason to look down upon Donghyuck or to see him as inferior. He had said all those things to ease the boy, to make him feel less frightened and intimidated even at the biggest of odds.

But Donghyuck knew those were words aimed for a poor boy living in seclusion with a small family and little food, not a villainous witch.

A tug in his stomach pulled him from his thoughts. Donghyuck knew Jeno was close, had been since the beginning since he never felt their bond strain from the distance. He eyed the black feathers that ruffled in the trees, following the two travelers in well hidden silence.

He won't be able to go into any stores with me regardless of what form he takes, he thought. But perhaps sticking as close as possible is all Jeno needs.

They reached Aeristole, and Donghyuck's jaw had almost fallen off its hinges. The city was bigger than what he imagined, and for once he knew that that wasn't saying much. There seemed to be hundreds upon hundreds of them crowding the streets. Stalls were full of goods and trinkets he had never seen and smells he had never smelled, vibrant in the colors of the toys the children played with as they ran across the ground and as bleak as the muck that shrouded the dirty ground in hues of dark. Hot smoke of men smoking their pipes grazed his face as Donghyuck let out a cough, Changmin chuckling.

"It may take some time to get used to the city."

"Is it always like this?" The boy asked, almost absentmindedly as he watched the younger children chase each other across the streets, likely from a game of tag.

"Not quite, it's surprising much tame today than on any other days."

They finally reach a store farther down away from the city grounds. From the glass display he could see the different colors of different uniforms dressed on wooden mannequins.

Mr. Moon's Tailor Shop was displayed on the glass.

Donghyuck eyed Jeno as he landed on the roof of the store. Stay put, he communicated with the bird. I'll be back soon.

The ring of a bell echoed in the small shop that smelled of polish, strong enough that it stung the boy's nostrils. An old man with frizzled white hair and glasses sat at the front desk, promptly standing up upon laying eyes on the two entering.

"Changmin! It's been far too long since I've seen your face in here!"

"Taekwang, I hope all has been well." The man replied to Mr. Moon, a smile on his face as the two exchanged a brief hug.

"All fine and well as one can be in this blasted cold. The autumn has barely begun and the frost is steady nipping at our noses." Mr. Moon said in an exaggerated tone. "And what of that nephew of yours, Changmin? How has he been fairing since the last I've seen him?"

"Mark's been fairly well, though I haven't spoken to him in the past month or so. It seems he's always busy these days."

"Eh, they're at the age where they brood. He's a bright boy so I have no worries for him."

Donghyuck felt it'd be rude to interject into their conversation, instead opting to stare about the store quietly before Mr. Moon's attention finally averted his attention to the boy.

"And this young man is...?"

"Ah, this here is Donghyuck, Lee Donghyuck. He's the boy who Minhyuk paid the uniform expenses for in advance."

Mr. Moon's eyes seemed to widen in realization, clasping his hands together. "Ah! So this is the young lad then! Why hadn't you said so sooner?? Come along boy, let's get you fitted here!"

Donghyuck was still feeling quite shy, only nodding his head as Mr. Moon ushered him off towards a fitting platform that stood in the middle of the store. Changmin, having noticed the boy's sudden change of behavior, quirked his eyebrow curiously.

He barely had time to even roll his eyes before Mr. Moon begun to measure him, a brown piece of tape wrapping around his waist.

"I must say," Mr. Moon began, his eyes trained on his task. "You're a very special boy to have gotten such a big opportunity. Not many from our background are given the chance, Minhyuk was very kind to give it to you."

"I suppose..." Donghyuck mumbled under his breath, earning him an odd look from Mr. Moon before correcting himself. "It's all so new to me so I have a hard time picturing how everything will work."

Mr. Moon nodded in understanding, pulling back after he had gotten all his measurements. "It'll be a difficult adjustment at the beginning, but for Minhyuk to invite you only means that you have the qualities to do well. I only wish my grandson would have been able to have the same opportunity."

"Taeil does well as he is." Changmin commented, coming closer to the pair. "He's a smart boy on top of being first in his class after graduating."

"I'm proud of him regardless, it's only my wishful thinking at this point." Mr. Moon said with a shrug.

"One moment please." The tailor said before disappearing into a back room, coming back moments later with clothes neatly folded in hand. "These should suffice. Try them on in the back."

Donghyuck gingerly took the clothes from the man, staring down at the black jacket with red boarders and a red tie along with a pair of black pants. A black cloak similar to the one Changmin wore was there as well, Donghyuck tracing over embroidered crest and name with his thumb.

Mortecreux.

It was beginning to sink in even more that he was really going through with this. He wasn't feeling scared or nervous had he been feeling nights prior, but now he was beginning to further acknowledge his reality. This is what he was going to do, and he was going to face it head on.

Donghyuck nodded and thanked Mr. Moon quietly, turning to Changmin. "I'll be right back."

Changmin smiled. "I'll be waiting."

The back of the store consisted of a single stall with a curtain in place of a door, and the boy quickly stepped behind it. He took a closer look at the uniform, examining it closer with calculating eyes. Slowly he began to peel off his clothes, his cloak dropping to the ground before slipping into the button up and sliding on the pants. From outside he could hear the bell ring of an incoming customer, and right when Donghyuck was about to call out to Changmin to help with the tie (as he had never once wore one before) when a voice suddenly broke through.

"Why hello there, it's a surprise to see you here." A voice Donghyuck was unable to recognize speaks up.

"Ah, Johnny!" Donghyuck heard Changmin's voice speak out this time. "I'd say the same to the both of you. I would've expected you've all received your uniforms by now."

"Ten here wanted to go around the city and do some window shopping, I suggested we'd pay Mr. Moon a visit as well since we were by the area."

"Just wanted to take advantage of the remainder of our break before the school year starts." Another voice chimed in, and from what Donghyuck could concur, this might have been the one named Ten.

"Believe it or not Ten didn't want to come here, he knows that Mr. Moon favors me the most out of the two of us and wanted to be spared the embarrassment." Johnny said.

His voice was smooth in tone but was laced in confidence, not overbearing or pompous like Donghyuck's, but in some ways, it felt regal. The boy could feel the same energy in Ten's only this boy's was lighter and warmer, still assertive in its tone.

"If you're going to make jokes darling, I suggest you make sure they're even laughable to be begin with." Ten shot back, though with no malice or bite in the words, more playful than anything.

Ah, he thought. They must be a couple. 

"If you must know, I have an equal disliking for both of you." Mr. Moon rebutted, a laugh emitting from what sounded to be the other three in the room.

"That aside, what brings you here, sir? No matter how charming Mr. Moon is, I have my doubts you're here just for a chit chat."

"You speak as if I'm invisible to the eye." Mr. Moon grumbled. Donghyuck thought they must all be quite close just judging by how they all spoke to one another.

"I'm waiting for a young lad, a bit younger than the two of you, to get his uniform ready for the coming year." Changmin said.

"Why would-" Johnny paused, something like having clicked in his mind. "Ah, is it him? The farm boy that Lee Minhyuk invited to the academy?"

The farm boy?

"Ah, that's right! I've heard news of that going around." Ten added in. "It's been quite the talk of the town these past few days, the infamous first year."

Were they really talking about Donghyuck? More importantly, were there really so many people that had gotten word of him attending Mortecreux?? How word even traveled had Donghyuck awestruck.

"Should we wait and introduce ourselves then? I'm quite intrigued to meet him."

Changmin chuckled. "As much as I appreciate that Ten, I believe introductions would be best fit for another day. We wouldn't want to overwhelm the boy, I feel today has already been a lot on his plate as is."

"Fair enough. Me and Ten here have to head off back to the estate soon anyway, but it was nice speaking to the both of you, Mr. Shim and Mr. Moon."

"Best get off my property now before you run my patience." Mr. Moon shot, though it was clear to Donghyuck that the man was just being playful towards the young couple.

"Before you leave however, I want to ask about Mark. Is he fairing well? He hasn't responded to my last letter yet so I'm curious to know if he's been alright these past few months."

Ten laughed. "Mark has been Mark, nothing new of that. Nonetheless he's been fine, as you can imagine though he's been quite busy for the school year."

"Yes I can imagine. Well, it's been a pleasure seeing the two of you. Best run along now before the Seo Estate sends out a search party for you both."

Johnny laughed. "Of course, we wouldn't want that happening again."

Moments later the bell rings once again, signaling that two boys, whom Donghyuck now knew were named Johnny and Ten, had gone. He pulled back the curtain and walked out to the front where Changmin was waiting, the man turning to face the boy.

He smiled. "Here, I'll help with the tie."

☾

They rode back to the forest soon after, Changmin and Mr. Moon both having to teach the boy how to tie his tie properly before leaving. Mr. Moon had given the boy a pat and a small smile before leaving, words of encouragement on his lips before Changmin and him stepped foot out of the store. Time seemed to pass quicker by the time they arrived back to where they started. The uniform was wrapped in nice a nice silk fabric that he held underneath his arm, the other held tight around the older man’s waist before he slipped down from the horse and landed on his spot.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take you closer to your home? Leaving you out in the forest all this time is getting me worried.” Changmin spoke, brows slightly furrowed.

The boy shook his head. “No need. The path home is confusing and I wouldn’t want you to get lost going back. Besides, I enjoy the walk home.”

The man turned to his satchel, opening it up and scavenging through it before retrieving what looked like a short slip of paper.

“Here, your ticket for the train. Departure time is an hour after noon, but I suggest getting there a bit earlier for the sake of how crowded it can be.”

Donghyuck took the ticket, staring at it for a moment before speaking. “I never realizedhow far I’d be from home.”

Donghyuck meant to say this to himself, not realizing the pang of guilt Changmin expressed on his face as he nodded. “...It was all so unexpected, so I can imagine it may still seem so unusual for you.”

Slowly, the boy nodded. “...Yes, it is. I don’t mind it however.” He said, looking up at the older man, a bright smile gracing Donghyuck’s face. “It’s all just part of the adventure after all.”

Changmin stared for a moment, not seeming to have expected the answer before laughing, lightly. “Your optimism is a treasure, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck huffed. “If only the rest of my family agreed.”

The man gently ruffled the boy’s hair as he had done a few times before, the guilt struck look that he had before now dissipated.

“Will you be fine finding your way to the station?”

Donghyuck thought for a moment, replying a few seconds later. “I believe I can manage.”

Changmin nodded. “Then, this is goodbye again, young one.”

The boy smiled, bowing his head. “Till we meet again, sir.”

Changmin repeated the motion. “Au revoir, Lee Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck watched as Changmin retreated out of the forest, watching him disappear behind the trees until not even the distant sound of the moves crunching against the fallen leaves could be heard. A flutter of wings approach his side and land next to his feet, not having to look to see who it was.

“The day seems to be approaching faster, Jeno.” The witch spoke, eyes still trained to where Changmin had disappeared. “I’ll be gone for quite some time.”

A silence enveloped the space between them, the familiar finally speaking up. “Do you believe you’ll be fine?”

Donghyuck took into his thoughts. Took in the kind smile that was Changmin’s and the warm and encouraging man that was Mr. Moon, and the two students who even not having met them, spoke with such kindness and playfulness in their voices, Donghyuck couldn’t find anything to fear in them. They were good people.

He turned to look at Jeno, his brown eyes meeting his familiar’s dark ones. “Yes,” he said, a small smile on his face. “I think I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to finish and I sincerely apologize for that!! This chapter was a challenge to write and likely not the most interesting as it’s packed with a lot of information. I promise, from here on out, things won’t be as boring!!
> 
> Next chapter, Donghyuck finally goes to Mortecreux. And he meets a certain someone.
> 
> Also, I’m thinking about making a playlist for this fic. Would you guys want that, and if so, any songs in particular you’d like to see on there?


	5. journeying into the unknown, a flame lights the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Donghyuck sets off...

The day had come quicker than Donghyuck realized. The last few days spent in the Shire were busy with preparations, some of the villagers spent many hours of the last week preparing a carriage so that they could bring the boy down to the station without any suspicion or questioning in case they were stopped. The journey was long, and it wasn't possible to travel all the way there by foot.

The day he came home after Changmin had dropped him off, his uniform wrapped in silk still tucked under his arm, his mother dared not to look at it. She gave her son a smile when he came home, but the way her eyes wandered to everywhere in the room and seemed to flinch at the very sight of the fabric he held, Donghyuck knew that the next few days were going to be difficult.

He spent most of his time with his friends, Sooyoung seeming to be the rock of the group as she and Donghyuck made sure to keep the mood in the group intact. Yerim was doing better, waking up especially early to make sweets and cakes for him each day without fail.

"I know you're going to miss my pastries." She explained. "So eat as much as you can now."

Fact aside that he knew that thanks to girl he was to expect to gain at least five pounds before reaching Mortecreux, that didn't seem to stop her nor did anyone else pay it any significant mind. Chenle was clingier than he usually was, and Jisung, although he tried to feign indifference through it all, was eager to get Donghyuck's attention so he could show him his new techniques from his lessons.

Koeun, despite doing her best, was most obviously the most distressed. The last few days she had lost much of her appetite, her face noticeably sliming as the bags under her eyes darkened. She tried to put up a front for the sake of her younger brother, but it fooled no one, not even herself really, yet everyone knew not to mention it. Donghyuck worried for his sister, opting to cook her favorite meals in hopes to make her feel better, make jokes or poke and prod at her to get any sort of reaction out her like the 'little nuisance' she always referred to him as, though always with a smile tugging at her lips.

But even the smiles now did not reach her eyes. Donghyuck understood it, understood how she must've been feeling, but little by little his concerns fell more towards his sister than it did to himself. This reason alone is what prompted him, the night before the big day, to speak of it to Jeno.

"Take care of her." Donghyuck told the him,the witch laying in his bed with Jeno right beside him underneath the covers. "The first few weeks will be difficult for her; really it'll be difficult for everyone, but knowing how she's impulsive by nature she might run off to come see me."

"Do you really believe she'd do that?" Jeno asked.

Donghyuck snorted at that,a smile so faint finding its way to his face. "Do you recall when she was eleven and I was ten, she had gotten herself stuck up in one of the trees down by the spring after she had gotten into an argument with mother?" The boy laughed a bit. "The dolt refused to get down despite knowing she was going to be stuck there."

Jeno stayed quiet as Donghyuck continued.

"But I've never seen her this upset before, none of us have. It worries me how she'll act when I'm gone, what ideas of hers she'll try out before she gets herself in a lot of danger. As much as she doesn't like to admit it, she's about as much trouble as she tells me I am."

"So Jeno, all I ask is that you stay by her side, don't let her wallow in her loneliness or sadness, and also remind her that not sleeping properly is going to make her more unpleasant looking than she already is."

Donghyuck felt his familiar huff at that, a small sort of laugh that he was glad to have gotten out of him.

"At the very least I have to make her blood boil one last time before she's free of me for almost a full year."

"I'm sure she'd be grateful for the thought."Jeno said, his voice softer in the pitch of night.

They stayed in a silence for a bit longer, long enough where Donghyuck would've thought the familiar would have fallen asleep by now, but the boy knew better. He knew Jeno was waiting for him to speak.

"...It's going to be difficult for you as well." The witch said, his voice barely above a whisper. "But Lady Kim said that the pain will eventually fade after some time passes. It won't be too unbearable."

Leaving Jeno behind was the most difficult part for Donghyuck, in more ways than one. They weren't quite ready to feel just how much their bond would strain with their distance and time apart, the mere thought made Donghyuck's chest constrict as he swallowed shaky breaths. No matter how dramatic it sounded in his mind, Donghyuck felt as though he were leaving behind a part of himself in the Shire while he ran off to a distant land, unsure of the outcomes and what to expect.

"The pain is not what worries me." Jeno spoke. "You know that was never one of my concerns."

Donghyuck smiled, though he was not facing the familiar to show it. "I know. But I'd rather focus on you rather than my sudden escapade."

Not even moments later Donghyuck feels two arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close against the familiar. Jeno's arms were shaky in their hold, his forehead pressed against Donghyuck's back. Donghyuck could feel everything Jeno was experiencing, the fear, the sadness in which he had done so well to mask in front of others as well as to Donghyuck in the past week. The way his frame shook made the witch's heart clench.

Jeno was afraid to be alone, to not have the person closest to him in this world no longer be by his side.

Donghyuck shifted his body to face the familiar, wrapping his own arms around Jeno while his free hand soothingly ran through his hair. Jeno's forehead was now pressed against the boy's chest.

"I'll miss you dearly." The familiar whispered.

Donghyuck hummed, not finding any words to respond with, only pulling Jeno in closer, wrapping each other up in warmth as they dazed off into sleep, slowly but surely.

☾

The day had come.

All of the Shire had woken up early that morning to see the young witch off, and as Donghyuck stared off at the countless familiar faces, the sheer worry and sadness that tinged their expressions had ingrained themselves into his memory, the last memory he'll carry before setting off from the land. The construction of the carriage had been successful, an impressive feat since the adults had managed to craft it in such a short amount of time. It was small and seemed to be able to fit only two at best inside with the front seats being occupied by Hyungmin and his wife Mirae, the two that would be taking him to the station.

The weather had grown colder, thick wool coats and scarves slung across the villager's bodies while Donghyuck carried similar attire. He was not bringing much along with him. Inside the lavender sack was only his uniform, a set of comfortable night wear and a few other small items that would keep him traveling light. Some of the villagers had pitched in and gave him he'd be able to use out in the human cities. It wasn't much, only a few pieces of silver they had been able to obtain from merchant work, but even those small pieces were enough for Donghyuck.

"Take care of yourself, boy." Sungmin said, lightly ruffling the boy's brown locks. "Those human folk aren't as much fun as us; you might find yourself in some trouble if you were to mess with them too much."

Donghyuck smiled, a bit of mirth dancing in his eyes. "Is that to warn me, or is that something you're simply predicting to happen?"

Sungmin laughed lightly. "Knowing you, I'd say both would be equally as important."

They part as Donghyuck places his bundles and small sack of coins into the backseat of the carriage before turning face to face with Sooyoung, Yerim right by her side.

"Don't be ridiculous while you're out there." The older girl said, her arms crossed over her chest. "If you get strung up by your feet and paddled because of that smart mouth of yours, I won't be there to save you."

Donghyuck let out an exasperated huff. "Why is it that everyone has so little faith in me and seem so sure that I'll be getting into any trouble?"

Sooyoung sighed. “ _Need_ I answer that?"

He grinned. "Don't worry, it was rhetorical." 

Yerim was the first to pull the boy into a hug, one that was surprisingly rough as he collided against the younger sister of the two. She smelled of herbs and lavender, a scent he was so used to smelling on her that it felt almost nostalgic now that he was leaving.

"You'll come back safe to us, understand?" Yerim's voice was firmer than usual, her lips curt and eyes trained to stare directly into Donghyuck's. "Otherwise I won't forgive you."

The boy laughed. "I wouldn't dream of anything less."

Chenle and Jisung were next, and while Chenle didn't mind showing off his clinginess by holding onto Donghyuck much longer than the rest, Jisung tried to stay almost nonchalant on the matter. It fooled no one however when the youngest boy tried to hide his tears behind his already outgrown bangs.

"Take care of our baby here, will you?" Donghyuck whispered to Chenle, motioning towards. "As much of a stubborn mule he is, he'll need something to distract him."

Chenle nodded, smiling. "I can promise you that."

A few dozen more hugs from the rest of the Shire ensued, smiles, sad smiles, tears, laughter, jokes and notes of caution were all delivered to him. Finally, only two remained. Jeno and Koeun were going to be hit by this the hardest, Donghyuck knew.

His sister stepped forward, and instead of a hug just as everyone else had given, she had gifted him a punch to the shoulder. "I see even on my last day you still find ways to abuse me." The boy mocked, rubbing his shoulder as he fake winced.

"Felt it to be only natural seeing as how you've made such a ruckus these past few days." She retorted, folding her arms. She tried hard to appear irritated, but Donghyuck knew her better, understood her better than anyone else and exactly what she was feeling.

"I'll miss you as well." He said softly, taking the older girl's hand and gently rubbing it. "That's no secret."

Her bottom lip quivered, betraying her firm gaze of irritation in a second as she gently wrapped her arms around her younger brother. "If there is any chance for you to come and visit, even for a short time, even the slimmest of a chance, you take it. Understand, Lee Donghyuck?"

The boy nodded, pulling away. "I understand. In the meantime, enjoy your time away from me while you still can."

Koeun snorted. "Enjoy your time being a constant headache for somebody else while you're over there."

Finally, there was Jeno. He stood farther away from where their friends were, next to Donghyuck's mother who had spent the earliest hours of the morning holding her boy before setting out, and was now giving room to allow everyone else to share in a farewell.

The familiar stepped forward slowly, and Donghyuck opened his arms. "Well then? You're not going to keep me here waiting forever now will you?"

Jeno shook his head. "No, of course not."

Jeno hugging him was very different from the rest, it felt comforting on a level unlike familial ties or friendships, it was somewhat deeper. What made it worse however was that it was signifying their separation, that this marked a period in which they won't be able to find comfort in each other. Donghyuck could feel their bond shiver, an indication of the inevitable coming so soon.

Donghyuck pulled away first, for he knew that Jeno himself would not have let him go otherwise. Gently he patted the familiar's head. "Remember our promise, alright?"

Jeno nodded, his hands digging into Donghyuck's cloak tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'll make sure everything is alright here."

Donghyuck nodded. "Then...till we see each other again, Jeno."

It took some time, but with shaky hands, Jeno let go of Donghyuck's dark cloak. Some of the elders gingerly guided the familiar to step back, allowing enough room for the boy to step into the carriage. It was a bit rickety, the telltale signs that the construction was rushed, and it felt tight inside with the wood still rough and prickly, but nonetheless the boy found a way to make himself feel as comfortable as possible. The trip to the station would be a long one, so he knew he might as well try. As he had gotten himself seated and adjusted, Lady Kim was the final one to approach him, his mother trailing right behind the old woman.

Donghyuck bowed his head to the elder. "I wish you and the rest of the Shire good health while I am away, my lady."

"As we do for you, my boy." The woman replied, an undeterred smile on her face that stood out from the saddened and glum expressions. From beneath her cloak, she pulled out a Wyches Web and placed it into the boy's hand. Confusion became evident on Donghyuck's face, his eyes lifting up to meet the woman's. "My lady...?"

"I believe this will be something important to keep with you." She said. "A small memory in case you feel lonesome."

_Ah_ , he thought. _She meant a memento._

The boy nodded, placing the small dreamcatcher into his sack. "Thank you, Lady Kim." He turned his head to face the rest of the council members, who stood farthest away from the crowd. "Take care, our council."

The elders nodded, each bidding their own farewells to Donghyuck as his mother finally stepped forward. She caressed her son's cheek gently as he leaned into the touch, savoring the moment for as long as he could.

"Take care, my dear child." She said, her voice soft and warm and it was _this_ that almost made him want to drop everything and stay in the Shire for good, but the thought left as soon as it came, the reality becoming apparent.

"I'll be back better than ever, that you can believe." Donghyuck said in his usual bantering tone. "Don't waste any energy worrying over me."

Mother didn't respond right away, but her eyes were full of love and adoration that regardless of what she said, that was an answer in of itself. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Donghyuck." The boy turned his head to face Hyungmin. "It's time now."

Before he could respond, Koeun quickly grabbed onto his hand. "Write to us. If possible and if there's any way you can think of that can get you into contact with us, by all means do it. Promise me that."

Donghyuck squeezed her hand. "I promise."

Hyungmin and Mirae were now sat in front, and the horses began to beat their hooves against the moist dirt. Koeun stepped aside as she allowed Donghyuck to close the door of the carriage. He gave one last fleeting look towards his family, his entire family, the Shire. Any longer moments or goodbyes and they would've been there for ages, and by then Donghyuck wouldn't even be sure if they would let him go anymore.

The carriage began to move. Already Donghyuck could tell it was going to be a bumpy ride as his seat trembled and he felt him slide a bit to each side. But the barely past a few feet before the carriage came to an abrupt jolt, the horses yelping as he heard the voice of his sister and mother speak rapidly.

Donghyuck threw open the carriage door and saw that Jeno had a hold on one of the back wheels. With just one hand he was strong enough to keep the wheel from turning and ultimately leaving them at a stand still. Hyungmin and Mirae calmed the horses while Koeun and mother whispered to Jeno, likely trying to ease him to let go. Jeno's eyes bore into Donghyuck as his grip on the wheel tightened. His eyes were hinting into their yellow hue as a whimper fell from his lips, and the witch felt his heart drop.

His familiar was afraid, more afraid than he let on and was now truly showing it. The words of those around Jeno seemed to not have any effect on him, all attempt to calm him was of no use.

"Wait for me, Jeno." Donghyuck said, never breaking eye contact with the yellowing eyes before him. "Just wait."

It didn't happen immediately, but gradually, Jeno's hand began to loosen on the wheel. His shoulders slumped from their tensed position as his eyes return to their normal brown hue. His resolve had weakened and both his sister and mother gently guided Jeno back. His eyes wandered back to Donghyuck's in a weak and saddened way, slightly shaking as the carriage finally began to move again.

The farther they went, the more the uncomfortable tightness in his chest continued on as the view of the villagers grew smaller and smaller, until they disappeared beneath the darkened trees that led out of the Shire.

☾

Donghyuck hadn't been able to sleep well the night before, and so he had drifted off into slumber inside the carriage in hopes to distract himself from the feeling of the bond pulling at him, almost begging him to run home to Jeno. The strain was more uncomfortable than he had imagined, likely due to the added stress both the witch and familiar were feeling in the situation. It made his head buzz and his chest tight, and overall it made Donghyuck feel almost a bit ill.

Submerging himself from in and out of sleep, he weakly opened his eyes and cracked open the small window from the carriage to see where they were. He had been doing this every so often the past few hours, only it usually felt like he was staring out every five seconds with the nerves clouding his judgement. Now Donghyuck could clearly see the biggest difference between the landscape they had been venturing on to what was now the bustling city of Aeristole.

He had been there not too long ago with Changmin, but seeing it once again ignited a spark within Donghyuck, curiosity and intrigue evident in his eyes. In comparison to where they were in the city now than where he was with Changmin, Donghyuck took more note to the colorful stalls and grimy streets, and the faint smell of charcoal and tobacco intertwining in the cold air. This paired along with the bleak overcast light from the sun covered up by the gray clouds painted a peculiar image ingrained in the boy's mind:

Human cities were quite ugly, yet there was something oddly charming about them.

Puffs of black smoke were hinted in the air the further north they went, the sound of a deep and hefty whistle ringing in his ears. "Is that one of the trains?" The boy asked, popping his head out the small window. "Are we close??"

"It's just ahead of us dear." Mirae said, nodding her head ahead of them. "Take a look."

Donghyuck turned to where she was gesturing and saw the brown station with a toll bell swinging as the clock struck twelve in the afternoon, the sound vibrating in his bones. It looked much bigger than what Donghyuck imagined, then again it seemed as though everything was a bit more than he thought. People in dark clothes, suits and dresses made of fine silks rushed in and out of the station with rushed speed as the sound of trains running along the tracks filled the afternoon.

The carriage had come to a stop a little farther from the main entrance, Mirae and Hyungmin not wanting to bring much attention to themselves out of weariness and alert. Donghyuck stepped out, his lavender sack carried over his shoulder as he bowed slightly at the couple.

"Then, from here I will be off." He said. "Thank you, Hyungmin, Mirae, for everything."

The pair said nothing at first, the mix of emotions visible in their eyes that it was clear they knew not of what to say. Eventually Mirae broke the short lived silence. "Just come home safe to us dear, we'll all wait for you."

Donghyuck nodded.

"Be on your toes, alright? Don't ever be too comfortable." Hyungmin added.

Donghyuck smiled. "I understand."

The boy climbed up and gave them each one last hug before they went off, and Donghyuck didn't leave until the carriage that had brought him had slowly but surely retreated back towards the direction they came, becoming smaller and smaller till it was fully out of sight.

Now, he was truly on his own.

It was intimidating of course, frightening in the most base sense, but more than anything there was excitement. Excitement to finally, for once, be on his own and accomplish something, whatever that may be. A deep breath filled Donghyuck's lungs, calming his nerves and collecting his thoughts before setting his eyes towards the foreign station. His gaze drifts to the clock and almost gapes at the time displayed.

Twelve thirty five, almost twenty minutes before he was supposed to depart. Donghyuck wasn't sure how punctual the people here were, but he'd rather not take the risk. The sound of his feet hitting the concrete as he whizzed past the crowd was blatant and rung in his ears as the adrenaline kicked in. He pulled out his ticket from the inside pocket of his cloak where it read Platform 12, departure time one o'clock.

The inside of the station was as crowded as anyone would've thought, and tracking the platform numbers proved to have been a difficult task as the signs seemed mismatched, different halls and sections scattered around that you would have to take a good chunk of time trying to figure out what was where. Donghyuck however, didn't have time on his side. From all the wasted seconds he took staring off in awe at the newfound and excited area from running around trying to figure out if he was on platform four or eight, the clock that hung high at the center of the station read twelve forty-five.

_Is this normal?_ Donghyuck thought to himself, panting slightly as he passed platform nine, slowing down from running to regain his energy. _Are these places usually this complicated?_

"Hurry it up, won't you? If we miss this train I'll be holding this moment over your head for as long as I live."

"Well I suppose you just ought to do me the favor now and strike me dead so I won't have to hear of it before it starts."

Upon hearing the bickering voices, Donghyuck turned his head to a pair of boys who looked to be no older than him, luggage in tow as the shorter one of the two with a scowl on his face glared at the other.

"I'll choke you myself if I must!"

The other boy smiled at the threat, not taking the words into any particular seriousness and seemed to rather find it amusing. "But then who will be there to make tea for you in the morning when you're grumpy and unapproachable for everyone?"

The two boys continued to bicker, Donghyuck found it amusing, seeing them in place of him and his sister as it would've been an almost identical situation. It wasn't until a particular snippet of their conversation caught his attention that he realized he had a lot more in common with the two than he anticipated.

"When we reach Mondraerie we must make sure we have everything accordingly in our belongings before we're escorted to the school. They only give us a timeframe of fifteen minutes to get ourselves organized before we have to leave."

_Mondrarie_...Donghyuck looked down at his ticket. That was the city that Mortecreux was head of. It seemed like most major cities were ruled under specific noble houses, and since Mortecreux was once under a noble family, it would make sense that it was still located in what would be considered the most famous and respected city amongst humans.

Mondraerie was the only place none of the witches from the Shire would ever step foot in. The history there was too dark, the hatred and anguish that stemmed from that city was too grand even for the bravest Donghyuck knew that would travel great lengths out of their sanctuary.

"But Injunie, I don't want to worry myself over that until we actually get there~" The other boy whined, earning him a glare from the one called 'Injunie'.

"I don't want to hear any protest from you until we arrive. Now hurry up! There's only five minutes left for boarding." Despite the fact that the comment was directed to the other boy, Donghyuck couldn't help but quicken his pace as well as he followed the pair close behind. He stayed a few paces further away in order not to seem as though he were tailing them, he wouldn't know what to say or do if they noticed.

The train before them was as black as onyx as the smoke atop drifted into the air. Students roughly his age were lining up in front of a man with a button up suit and strangely large tie, all accompanied with a rather silly looking hat. This was likely the train conductor, Donghyuck inferred this, taking in the foreign appearance as well as the strange curl of the tips of his mustache.

The two boys from before stood directly in front of them in line. The smaller boy handed the man their tickets while two other men wearing similar clothing to the conductor took the boys's luggage aside. "How soon shall we expect our arrival to Mondraerie?" 

"The young masters can expect us to arrive no later than four o'clock. Refreshments shall be served at the end of each hour, any other needs will be met with by the stewardess." The conductor answered, his voice clean cut and his words rehearsed.

"Renjun, I hope you're prepared to be my pillow for the next four hours." The boy said with a grin, linking his arm with the one called Renjun.

"Na Jaemin, know that I will have your head if you drool on me." The boy shot back. The pair wasted no more time before stepping into the train, disappearing past the windows from which Donghyuck could see them.

The witch stepped up, and the conductor's expression had shifted. The tip of his lip was curled down but it was barely noticeable, if Donghyuck hadn't been standing right behind the two previous boys he wouldn't have noticed the change, but he did.

He presented his ticket to the man. "May I ask what kind of refreshments will be served?" Donghyuck asked curiously.

"Tea and bisc- "The man looked over at the boy and finally took in his form, his eyes wandering over Donghyuck's attire before meeting the boy's gaze. Slowly, he took the ticket.

"You are..." he looked down at where the name of the ticket was. "...Lee Donghyuck?"

"That would be so. I'm afraid however that you wouldn't know about my family, we stray much too far from the capital and are currently leading a life of shame away from the prying eyes that have followed since the incident that occurred ten years ago."

The conductor cocked his eyebrow. "The...incident, sir?"

Donghyuck nodded, a far off look in his eye. "Yes, my dear cousin had made a fool of herself at a social gathering and professed her love to a noble boy, who unbeknownst to her at the time was already engaged our third cousin who we scarcely speak to. Upon being humiliated in front of all the socialites present, she had a fainting spell and landed herself in a bowl of plum sauce, to which she had a nasty allergy towards. When she awoke, well, you can probably understand the after effects the plum had done to her appearance after the severe breakout of hives."

Donghyuck sighed, prolonging his story even further as he caught a glimpse of the conductor's flabbergasted expression. "Due to the love that we had for her was so strong, we couldn't toss her aside and save our deteriorating image. We moved out into the mountains further north and have resided there for the past decade in hopes that the world would eventually forget this shameful moment in time."

Donghyuck's expression shifted into a polite smile. "Of course, now being invited to attend Mortecreux I would say our luck has finally prospered once again. With this opportunity at hand I must do my best to restore the honor to my family name."

The man was silent for a moment. He had a look mixed between confusion and astonishment that had Donghyuck fighting back the urge to snort at.

"I...see." The man cleared his throat, pressing his ticket before returning it to the boy. "Would you step inside now...young master?"

Donghyuck smiled wider. "Why of course! Also, if you could provide me an extra serving of biscuits when the refreshments arrive, I'd greatly appreciate it!"

Without waiting for a response, not as though he was expecting one, Donghyuck stepped into the train, leaving the conductor in an utter daze.

☾

The inside was even bigger than what it appeared to be on the outside. The students were all separated in different coaches, each one filled up with three to a seat. The way they all chattered about even with the sliding doors blocking out most of their conversations was proof enough that they all seemed quite comfortable, quite familiar with each other. Close relationships were already built and friend groups were most likely all established, so that meant a difficult time socializing for the next year. That however, didn't mean Donghyuck wouldn't find a way to weasel himself in somehow. If there was any useful skill Donghyuck had in any given situation, it was his persistence.

Having been one of the last few to enter the train,most of the coaches seemed full, and with the call from the conductor saying that departure time is five minutes, he had to find someplace soon.

He considered sitting with any group he found, but as they were all full, it was nearly impossible. Eventually there was one last coach that sat almost near the back of the train, and with no occupants inside, Donghyuck made himself comfortable. He slid the sliding door open and threw himself onto the cushioned seat, a long and worn out sigh leaving his lips. Not only was he going to get to experience an actual train ride for the first time, but they were actually going to serve him as if he were a rich and powerful noble. Donghyuck was aware it was a relatively small thing in comparison to the things he would be experiencing for the rest of the year, but it didn't matter. He wanted to keep the excitement going for as long as he could.

The coach was much more comfortable than the carriage, and with all its softness he found himself dozing into actual sleep, and not the feigned attempt he had tried on the ride to Aeristole. He felt the thrumming of the train coming to life as the engines warmed up, and with it a toasty feeling arose inside, comforting him from the cold weather of outside. Donghyuck thought of the Shire, most specifically, he thought of Lady Kim, of the council members, of his dream.

Specific details from the dream had long since muddled in his mind, but the message of it was still clear in his mind: Something had changed, something needed to be seen, and the person to witness it had to be Donghyuck.

It was still difficult to fathom the more he thought of it, the more he felt the weight of questions pushing against his head. It would only be a matter of time before his skull would split.

Just as he is about to finally find himself some decent rest, he hears the sliding door swing open.

"My, it seems our usually spot has been occupied by a plus one."

A familiarly sweet voice reaches his ears, and as he lifts up his head he is met by an unfamiliar face. The boy before him smiles as he enters the coach alongside two other unknown faces. The first boy was beautiful, something about his voice and features exhibited elegance, yet there was a spark in his eyes that seemed sharp, a type of confidence and strength you were able to feel just by mere eye contact. Donghyuck would've stared longer hadn't another boy spoke up.

"You wouldn't mind if we joined you, now would you?" This voice too was familiar, warm and deeper than the other's. His face was fuller and his height exceeded everyone else inside the coach. His features were handsome and his exterior was cool. It only took a few more seconds before it registered in Donghyuck's head just exactly where he had heard those voices. It was the couple from Mr. Moon's shop that he had hid from away in the back. Their names, if he could recall, were Johnny and Ten.

"Not at all." Donghyuck said, "It'd be ill mannered for me to take the entire coach."

"Pardon our intrusion." Ten said as he and Johnny took the seat across from him, leaving the third face, who Donghyuck hadn't paid much attention to

until right then, to sit on the far corner across from where the witch sat. He looked to be just slightly taller than Donghyuck, with dark black hair and cheekbones that were a bit more defined. His expression was lacking in comparison to the other two, mimicking that of an old cat; cold and uncaring rather than a youthful student. He was certainly handsome, but that was all Donghyuck could really say about him.

Ten took a moment to study him, eyes wandering over his face to the point where an inkling of embarrassment started to stretch over the witch.

"You don't look familiar." Ten announced, leaning back against his seat. "I for one, am quite good at recognizing faces and names, so you're certainly not making this easy."

"He's likely from farther east, we don't exactly know all the families in that area." Johnny added, his arm wrapping around Ten's waist. "Valecin, perhaps?"

Donghyuck grinned. "Close, but actually you're quite far off. I'm in the small juncture between Aeristole and Woodcreak."

Ten frowned, his lip jutted out slightly in a way that was quite endearing. "I know of no city nor town between Aeristole and Woodcreak. The land there is barren, is it not?"

"Oh yes, very much so, but I live beyond the Grand Marsh, not in the proximity of the dead land."

Johnny this time furrowed his eyebrows. "If it's the Grand Marsh then that would only mean..."

Ten's eyes widened, his expression blossoming into a bright smile as he took hold of Donghyuck's hands. "You must be that boy! The one Changmin brought to the tailor back then!"

Johnny's lips parted slightly a momentary look of surprise before his face melted into a smile. "So you're the boy Minhyuk had summoned to Mortecreux."

Suddenly, a strange feeling pricked Donghyuck's back. It was until he turned his attention to the third boy did he finally meet his gaze. The boy's eyes were sharp, and there was an emotion painted on his face that Donghyuck simply couldn't decipher. It was like a mix between confusion and annoyance, but the witch knew not why the boy had such an expression towards him.

"Honestly we should've guessed it! I knew it was unlikely you were from a family we had not met yet." Ten's voice drew Donghyuck back in, though he still felt the other boy's gaze burning into him.

"Well, regardless, let's get the formalities out of the way." Ten stuck out his hand. "I am Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul from the Valley of Bij. I am normally referred to as Ten."

Donghyuck took the boy's hand, which was rougher and more calloused than what he would've imagined from the seemingly elegant boy.

"And I am Johnny Seo of Aeristole," the older boy's hands were much bigger than both Donghyuck's and Ten's, much stronger if it said anything about the brute strength of just his firm grip. "Now, may we know the name of our mysterious new acquaintance?"

"I am Lee Donghyuck." He copied the manner in which the two had introduced themselves. "Though I'm afraid I'm not from any special house or family of importance."

"Oh hush, you have not a reason to think of yourself as any less, at Mortecreux you are an equal to us." Ten said with a smile. "Though truthfully I wish we had met early."

" I honestly wanted to come out and meet you both the day at the tailor, though I admit I was quite nervous to do so." Donghyuck said.

"You needn't be nervous," Ten motioned to Johnny. "He may have the aura of a brute, but he's much softer than he appears."

Johnny laughed, one that didn't quite match the original image Donghyuck had of him. It was light and happy, full of warmth. He supposed Ten was right about him.

"Is that it then? I'm too soft? This won't do. Perhaps I've just been too lenient on you with training." Johnny teased.

"Darling, I believe it is I, who has been too lenient." Ten challenged, a daring smile on his face as he turned to face his lover. "Perhaps I should remind you of this fact later on?"

It seemed at that moment Donghyuck had slipped away from their attention, which was now occupied on each other. Their playful quarreling felt far too intimate for his eyes, so he naturally tried to bring his gaze elsewhere. Of course, there was only one other occupant inside.

The nameless dark haired boy's face remained the same as it was before, distant and uncaring as he seemed to block out all that was happening around him. Donghyuck wanted to ask his name and get a conversation started, but his demeanor gave him the impression that he didn't want to be bothered, and that alone annoyed Donghyuck.

If he wishes not to introduce himself, than I shall not waste any energy to bother him, he thought.

Though it seemed that Johnny had other plans.

"Ah, Mark, you shouldn't be such a hermit in front of our new friend, it's impolite you know." The couple had put a hold to their banter and focused to their third companion, who Donghyuck now knew to be Mark.

Mark glanced at both Ten and Johnny, then towards Donghyuck, but still he said nothing. Though, the boy was able to notice how Mark's expression changed just by a fraction when their gazes met, just as it had before. It was subtle, but Donghyuck had been studying his expressions more closely than he liked to admit. The emotion was confusing to him, he couldn't get a read on just what exactly Mark was feeling towards him and it was starting to get tiring.

"I wouldn't like to be a bother to the young master if he isn't in the mood for any introductions." Donghyuck replied casually. “Having to take up your space has already been an inconvenience it seems, and I wouldn’t want to disrupt his temperament.”

Mark finally turns his head back to him, his brows furrowed. “You speak of my temperament yet know nothing of me?” His voice was clear and sharp, the exact tone Donghyuck had expected just by the boy’s demeanor alone. “What makes you think you can come to such a conclusion by yourself?”

Donghyuck blinked, feigning innocence. “Well even if you said no words sir, just by your actions alone and your cold exterior, I believe it to be fair to naturally draw my own opinions.”

Mark laughed, one that was short and humorless. His posture had shifted, back leaning directly against his seat as he positioned his body directly towards Donghyuck. “Your opinions are of your own, once you start to speak nonsense of them then it’s only fair to concur that your goal is only to deceive.”

“The young master must hate gossip then.” He quipped.

“I loath it.” Mark replied curtly. “I prefer if such muddied words wouldn’t fall from your lips when your knowledge is limited to none.”

Donghyuck, instead of taking any offense, smiled. “Well, then I suppose we ought to change that, shouldn’t we?” He stuck out his hand. “I am Lee Donghyuck.” He said, just as he did the first time he introduced himself. “And to who do I owe the pleasure?”

It was silly, Donghyuck knew, and Mark knew too if it were any indication of how the boy eyed the witch. For a moment it seemed as though Mark wouldn’t take it, but to Donghyuck’s delight, he did. A firm and cool hand grasped his own.

“Mark Lee of Rabheim.” He said. His eyes were trained directly into Donghyuck’s, studying him, or perhaps cursing him in his mind just by how he could sense the distaste Mark had for him.

Donghyuck smiled. “Now that wasn’t too difficult now was it?”

Mark pulled his hand away suddenly, burying it under his cloak with his brows still knit. A burst of laughter filled the room and Donghyuck turned to see Johnny with his mouth covered, hiding his pleased sound as Ten eyed the two younger boys with a smile. “I believe I sense a friendship blossoming here.”

In any other circumstance Donghyuck would have rejected such an idea with a person like Mark, one who is cold and spiteful with exceedingly high arrogance and overall rotten company, but there was something in the way Mark looked at him that was intriguing. They didn’t even know each other and the mix of emotion that flooded his expression when their eyes met was something Donghyuck couldn’t identify, couldn’t understand. That little spark of curiosity was pulling him towards this boy, and the colder Mark was, the more he wanted to poke those emotions out of him.

Mark side eyed Ten, and then glanced back at Donghyuck, his bottom lip twisted. “Hardly.”

Donghyuck cocked his eyebrow. “Really?” He smiled.“Because I believe we’ll be very close friends by the end of this year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was initially longer but because I took so long to post another chapter I decided to cut it so I still have something ready for you guys. 
> 
> Mark and Donghyuck met! Though not quite the best meeting possible it seems lol. 
> 
> What are your thoughts? Feel free to let me know! Thank you for all the lovely comments I get from you guys on here, they really mean a lot and motivate me a ton! I’ll try my best to respond to every single one of you!
> 
> Also, I finally have the playlist! There’s only a couple of songs but I made it so that if anyone has any songs they think would fit the theme or aesthetic, they’ll be able to add it in here https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3rGx5mqtc7fU9ZdtmqhRxY?si=9Xp7fvNNQY6ebtAEbx0l5g
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/evilseok)


	6. the scorching fire shall not halt thy steps, for I have journeyed far to stand before you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are the odds...

The train had departed shortly after a delay they had as they stuffed the rest of the last few passengers on board. Donghyuck, being so close to the window, pushed his face against the glass and stared out like a young child would. Forty five had passed and they had road through some grasslands where distant cattle grazed and land wide and full of agriculture passed them by. It wasn't as bumpy as he expected in comparison to the carriage, it was also much faster, though he didn't necessarily have any expectations for its speed.

"Judging by your face it would seem like this is your first ever experience on a train, is that right?" Ten asked, a slight tilt to his head. Donghyuck seated himself accordingly and nodded. "It would appear I'm much too obvious to fool any of you."

"It's to be expected when you stare off like an innocent child." Johnny said in a teasing tone. Donghyuck and the pair had been chatting casually since the ride begun, finding himself growing more and more comfortable with the older boys while Mark remained unamused and uninterested in conversing thus far. At first, Mark reminded Donghyuck of Sooyoung, the sort of intensity that was intimidating at first but underneath was gentle and warm hidden behind a cool facade. He however, didn't know if he could really think the same for Mark anymore, not at the moment at least, not from what he had thus far gathered on the boy. He was cold and curt and seemed to be the kind to be far too firm in their own way of thinking than to even consider any other way. His eyes were closed and his head was laid back against the cushion of the seats, arms folded over his chest. A part of Donghyuck wanted to be cynical and be obnoxiously loud just to spite him, though he went against it once he reconfirmed he didn't have any good reason to do so other than to get a very unhappy reaction out of the boy.

_I suppose Koeun was right when she said I wouldn't last a day without finding someone to bother,_ he thought.

"May I ask you both a question? How is it that the two of you seemed to know of me and my attendance? It wouldn't be that word has traveled so far just because of me...correct?"

Johnny shook his head. "I'm sorry to inform you, butyour attendance to Mortecreux has been the biggest topic amongst nobles the past few weeks. Everyone knows of you, though not your name nor what you look like."

"Do you think it can remain that way for the rest of the year?" He asked. Ten shook his head. "Unfortunately dear, you stick out quite prominently in comparison to the rest."

Donghyuck looked down and examined his clothing. The fabric was dull and dainty, the obvious look of having been stitched up repeatedly for years was evident enough in comparison to the posh state of the nobles that sat before him. "I suppose I should have worn my uniform to avoid such awkwardness..."

Ten laughed softly, not any sort of contempt noticeable in his voice. "It's not so much your clothing, although it certainly does stick out. What I meant was your face. Everyone in attendance of Mortecreux knows each other, and if not that they at least know of each. Social circles for us are very important as you've likely seen already just in this train."

Ten was right, Donghyuck had observed it the moment he stepped inside. All were acquainted and seemed to have already bonded in close friendships. It wasn't something he could easily intrude in, not when there was the possibility that he'd be completely shunned from his peers. Still, he couldn't bother to worry himself over it. If they didn't like him, then that was that. What else could he possibly do? It wasn't as if it would stay that way for the rest of the year, he was bound to charm at least a handful of them, and from the looks of it, Mark Lee was going to be a challenging one. Though really, Donghyuck knew deep down that there was definitely never going to be any possibility with Mark, certainly not in this lifetime. The boy wore such an intimidating gaze and a set jaw, which had seemingly tightened when the two introduced themselves. Mark made it clear that he didn't seem to think all that highly of Donghyuck, and Donghyuck wanted to do everything in his power to make him eat those thoughts.

"I'm far too much of delightful company to be friendless for a full year." Donghyuck said with an air of confidence. "I'll eventually win some people over."

"I have no doubt about that." Johnny said with a chuckle. "You're far too adorable. You remind me a bit of Ten when he was your age."

"Funny you should say that, I was about to say he reminds me much of you at that age." Ten said as he turned to his lover.

"Are the two of you second years?" Donghyuck asked.

"Third years." Ten corrected. "Though, I was attending an academy back in the Valley before I got my letter to Mortecreux, and Johnny and Mark here are both privately tutored, so I suppose in a way we are all first years here at this school."

Donghyuck beamed, feeling a bit better that he wasn't alone in experiences. "I'm a bit glad I'm not the only one who has never attending a school."

Johnny titled his head as he spoke. "While I did briefly attend an academy at Aeristole from the age of thirteen till I was fifteen, I've been taught at home most of my life. It's been a while for me too, so I hope you don't feel too lost. We're all just getting settled in."

Donghyuck beamed at the taller boy, nodding. Johnny and Ten were sweet company, older boys who treated him kindly with social class aside. He could only say so much about the other. Donghyuck glanced at Mark, but as before he barely spared a look to anything or anyone around him. Perhaps he was just shy is what Donghyuck thought as he looked at him. Since he also has never gone to a school before, perhaps he just lacked some socialization skills. Noble children seemed much too put into place and orderly, and Mark perhaps even more so. Ten and Johnny however didn't seem this way, so the simple answer could possibly be that Mark was simply just a stale-faced tool. "And what of you?" Donghyuck asked the boy across from him. "What year are you? Anything in particular you're excited for during this school year?"

Mark's gaze lingered on him for only a moment before he replied. "A first year. I'm not particularly excited for anything."

Donghyuck sighed. "You are either lying or you are the most mundane person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

It was a faint movement, but Donghyuck caught the slight twitch of Mark's right eye before he scowled at the witch. "I deeply apologize if I am not entertaining you, but I find no joy in conversing with those who deem it appropriate to openly mock me upon first meeting."

"And _I_ don't find it appropriate for another to tilt their nose up at me upon first meeting like a pompous twat." Donghyuck found himself spat back, although he didn't really have any intention to fight with him.

"And yet here you go again speaking as if you know me. Are you so self important that anyone who doesn't hold any interest in humoring you is deemed insolent or pompous as you say?" Mark scoffed. "But I wouldn't suppose you would see the issue in that, would you?"

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes, a uncomfortable prickly heat he had never felt before poking at his stomach. "...and what exactly are you insinuating with that, pray tell? Is that a mockery based on your views on my intelligence due to my low birth?"

"Your birth means little to me." Mark said flatly. "It's the naivety and insolence in which you carry when you speak. It's your entitlement to my attention that maddens me."

" _Entitlement?_ " Donghyuck couldn't believe what he was hearing, a bitter laugh escaping his lips as he felt his blood boil. "So it's entitlement to ask the young lord for common courtesy and fair manners upon introductions? Honestly I hadn't had a clue. If that were the case I would have not uttered a word to you and instead have you as one does the air without any acknowledgement."

"And I wish you did." Mark said curtly. "I'd rather that than you insult my temperament."

"And yet so far you have managed to prove my very words." Donghyuck had never once met a person so utterly impertinent in his whole life. Had he not met those such as Changmin, Mr. Moon and even Ten and Johnny, he would've assumed the worst about human boys if they all acted the way Mark was acting to him. Mark's nostrils flared. It seemed he too was becoming overheated. Johnny opened his mouth to say something, but right then the boy stood up, Donghyuck observed how his fists clenched. He pushed open the sliding door when Ten spoke up. "And where is it that you're going off to, Mark?"

"I'm sitting with Doyoung." Was all he said before he closed the door behind him, leaving only three of them left in the compartment. "The nerve of him-" Donghyuck started with a huff. "Is he usually such a menace??"

Johnny winced slightly at the comment while Ten merely laughed. "He's not usually so sensitive, but I believe you just shocked him is all."

Once he calmed down did he realize he himself was also quite a bit out of line, not towards Mark, (he would never admit that) but to the two other boys who had been nothing but kind to him and Donghyuck had just shamelessly quarreled with their friend and complained about him right in front of them. "I...sincerely apologize." Donghyuck said, his head slightly hanging. "No matter how disappointed I was I shouldn't have pushed it so far..."

Ten smiled and gently patted his shoulder. "Do not be. Mark was not in the right for this either, and to be quite honest I found your little fight to be entertaining. It's not everyday we see Mark get so bothered like he did today."

Was it just Donghyuck then? Was Mark truly someone who merely saw him as a mere low birthed farm boy as the rumors had insisted upon? It was a tempting answer, but perhaps it wasn't quite right. Perhaps Donghyuck had simply pushed a bit too hard. Still, it didn't excuse Mark's treatment of him and his harsh words. "It's best to just avoid him all together then." Donghyuck finally concluded, staring off out the window as they passed an enclave of trees.

"Oh but whatever you do, don't avoid us." Johnny said. "I'm afraid Ten and I are much too fond of you already, Mark be damned."

Donghyuck smiled at that. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, thank you. I hope I continue to be close to the two of you throughout the years."

"It's usually difficult for first years to share much to any time with upperclassmen." Ten said with a pout on his lips, leaning back against his seat. "But I'm sure we'll find a way to accommodate for our new child here."

Donghyuck smiled at the fondness being displayed towards him. Despite only knowing Donghyuck briefly it was heartwarming to see that they were bringing him into their own circle. Johnny was right, Mark be damned.

The train whistle rung through the air as a trolly bell soon followed. "Ah, that means refreshments must be here." Ten said with a joyous smile. "Perfect timing I would say as I'm quite famished at the moment."

"You say that as if you don't always have such a beastly appetite." Johnny cooed. Ten leaned in close to his love's chest after giving him a swat. The sweetness of the couple was beginning to intoxicate Donghyuck.

"Ah, and Donghyuck." Johnny said as he looked back up from Ten towards the younger boy. "I suggest getting dressed in your uniform now. It may seem like a long journey, but we will be at Mondraerie before you even know it. From there it's only a matter of time till we reach Mortecreux."

  
  


He had slipped the uniform on in the bathroom located in the back of the train. His fingers grazed over the school crest once more before slipping into its black cloak. It was heavier than his usual one, warmer and fitted like a thick blanket. He stepped back outside with his everyday clothes wrapped up in his fabric as he stepped back inside. Ten's eyes lit up. "I don't know how you do it, but you manage to look even cuter your uniform on."

Donghyuck smiled, and Johnny beckoned the boy closer before wrapping his hand around his tie, adjusting it. "You were close, but it's still a bit crooked on the sides here."

Once everything was situated he sat back down, Ten had saved him a few biscuits that the trolly had come by and left for each compartment and Donghyuck made sure to not leave any crumbs as he munched on his snack. They spent the next few hours chatting about, nothing of importance but rather things that Ten wanted to talk about to keep the conversation flowing. If his friends saw Donghyuck he could imagine them with petrified stares that Donghyuck wasn't the one leading a conversation or wasn't anywhere near as talkative as they were used to expecting from him.

Eventually the drowsiness kicked in, and Donghyuck excused himself to rest. Ten and Johnny spoke in hushed whispers to not disturb the boy, and for the third time that day he fell into slumber.

☾

The stirring of hundreds of feet shuffling against the floor brought Donghyuck back to consciousness, only for a few slow seconds later for him to realize that they train had finally stopped. His eyes flew open as he sat up, Ten and Johnny were already standing with Ten stretching his arms behind his back with a pop. "Goodness, I thought I'd suffocate in here if we stayed any longer." He said with a groan. Johnny pinched his lover's cheek before turning to look at Donghyuck. "We were just about to wake you. We're finally in Mondraerie."

A bright smile graced Donghyuck's features, pulling himself up from is seat and throwing open the sliding door. They had only just arrived, so not everyone had stepped out into the small hall yet, but Donghyuck was already rushing through towards the exit. He pushed past the conductor, attaching a quick 'excuse me' before a cool breeze hit his face and his feet hit the concrete ground. Donghyuck's breath caught in his throat, and his eyes wandered over the new station. It was much bigger than the one in Aeristole, much more expensive looking if he could even be the judge of that. The clothing the people wore were darker and had a sort of assertive elegance to them that scream sophistication. As Donghyuck walked closer to the center of the station, he saw a beautiful fountain carved from what seemed to be obsidian. The center piece was a statue of a man with a sword wearing a familiar crest designed on the corner of his cloak...

Donghyuck glanced down at the very one on his own before he catches the name plate attached at the bottom of the fountain:

_Kim Junmyeon of House Mortecreux_

Staring at the statue, a fluster of emotions clouded him. He could barely focus on just one, unable to decipher what it was but only knew that the face on statue made his stomach queazy and his head full of cotton. Its expression was solemn and cold and it made Donghyuck want to turn away, yet something was urging to him to look. Something wanted him to look at this man, at who this man once was. He could feel something in his chest tighten, a strange uncomfortable kind that seemed to spread throughout his body until-

"Donghyuck!" Ten held onto the boy's shoulder when he caught up, snapping him out of his trance before turning his attention to the elder. "Ten..."

"Come on, everyone's waiting in the back. A representative is going to pick us up and guide us to the carriages." Ten said as he managed to grab hold of Donghyuck's hand, guiding him back to where the witch could see men unloading all the baggages for the students as the students stood by and chattered. "Do you mean a representative from Mortecreux?" Donghyuck asked. Ten nodded. "I heard from some of the girls that it's going to be one of our teachers for this year." A grin was etched onto his face. "And apparently he's quite handsome."

"Not even eight minutes since we've stepped off and you're already gushing for one of our professors?" Johnny said as the pair approached, arms crossed and a playful smile as he cocked his brow at Ten.

"You cannot expect me to not be interested when there's a supposedly handsome face that's already so famous before we meet them." Ten said. "It's practically begging for the attention."

"And now I ask that you give me your attention instead, if you will." Johnny said jokingly, a hand lacing itself around Ten's smaller frame. Ten hummed. "Perhaps I will."

Donghyuck stared at the couple. It didn't take being with them for very long to take note that they were affectionate, but they were certainly the most affectionate couple he had met thus far. They were only two years older than the boy himself, yet their love for one another was quite strong. He could feel a thrum in his chest as he stared at them, could feel a sort of emotion emanating from them that felt warm and vibrant. Donghyuck decided to focus his attention elsewhere as he did not want to be caught staring, and instead observed all the students around him. He saw two familiar faces, Jaemin and Renjun near the back as Jaemin said something to the latter in which earned him a smack on the shoulder by Renjun. He spotted Mark on the opposite side talking to another boy who looked a bit older. His expression was cool, but the moment his gaze met Donghyuck's, it hardened. Donghyuck stared back out of pettiness and annoyance, sneering at the boy before turning his head away. He hid his satisfaction when he caught Mark's reaction in the corner of his eye, his jaw tightly set and eyes slightly ablaze before returning to his conversation with his friend, not wanting to focus on Donghyuck any longer.

_Not even a full day and I have already made myself an enemy,_ he thought. _Perfect_.

He was beginning to grow bored waiting, but fortunately it didn't have any longer to fester until the clacking of boots and firm voice resonated over them. "Students of Mortecreux!"

A silence quickly draped over the students before gasps and whispers replaced them in an instant upon the sight of their professor. Ten had been right, the man was indeed very handsome. He seemed to be somewhere in his mid thirties to early forties, he had a full face and a strong jawline. His eyes were dark and almost a worn out in a tired sense. His eyebrows were thick and his bottom eyelids were slightly darkened further proving the tired image Donghyuck had of him. Half his hair was parted over his forehead and blew a bit as the autumn wind pushed in. He stepped forward with purpose, and his unamused expression only seemed to intimidate the ones who weren't too busy being infatuated over the elder man. He stopped a few feet from where the students stood, his arms placed behind his back as the wind blew back his cloak.

He scanned over the crowd once before speaking. "I am Lee Dongwook, all of you will refer to me as Professor Lee. The stewards will take all your belongings unless you have something you must carry with you. We will be heading directly to Mortecreux and you will have time to settle into dormitories before supper. I will not be answering any questions or engaging in any conversation for the duration of this journey, so for any lingering questions sitting on your tongues, kindly allow them to perish."

The whispers died down immediately. Donghyuck could feel everyone's backs straightening along with shoulders tensing. Professor Lee seemed to emit an energy of dominance and intimidation over the students, but Donghyuck felt differently. Seeing the man and truly feeling his energy, the way his eyes were dull and his words monotone were indeed still charismatic, yet it felt more like an exhausted old man trying to lecture a group of children. Which was almost entirely the situation at hand, but still, Donghyuck wasn't feeling intimidated, he was feeling intrigued.

Professor Lee for good measure eyed the students to gauge if any reactions or concerns were made his way. When all was silent he turned on his heels and began walking back towards where he came. "Come along, keep up."

Everyone simultaneously scrambled to follow behind, matching the already fast pace of their professor. Donghyuck scurried closer to Ten and Johnny once again. "That was certainly a first impression."

"I've heard he's quite like that." Johnny said with a nod. He had been the one to have the easiest time keeping up between the three of them, having the advantage of longer legs. "He's going to be our swordsmanship teacher. He has quite a reputable name for himself due to his skills."

"Lion of the West is what people referred to him as back then, wasn't it?" Ten asked. "Even from all the way in the South his name carried much importance."

Donghyuck nodded along in understanding. It was clear to see just from his exterior that he oozed a superior air, but not one that was haughty or insufferable, (a certain dark haired boy with an irritating face came to mind) it was just as someone who had been around long enough to be solemn towards praise. They arrived at the carriages, Professor Lee announced four to a carriage before stepping into his own and allowing everyone else to situate themselves. Donghyuck turned to Ten and Johnny. "Will I be sitting with you lot again?"

Ten smiled, patting the boy's head lightly. "You've certainly captured my heart little one, but unfortunately it would be unpleasant of us to simply abandon Mark like this considering we arrived here with him. And I'm more than positive the two of you wouldn't want to be inside the same space again nor do Johnny and I even want to be subjected to it."

Donghyuck pouted and hid back most of his disappointment. He wasn't so much upset considering he knew that it was more than likely going to happen. They were Mark's friends before anything else, and they had only known Donghyuck for a mere few hours. Of course the answer was obvious. The witch instead smiled. "I hope you two have a pleasant journey then. Till we meet again later on."

"We'll see you in a little bit, kid." Johnny said with a nod, the two of them walking off towards Mark and the other boy he had been with before finding their own carriage. It was back to the beginning it seemed, but Donghyuck didn't mind much. He went further down the line till he found an empty carriage, allowing himself to lounge out with the extra legroom and cushioned seats. Minutes passed and it didn't seem as if anyone else would be entering the carriage with him. He was disappointed once again, the worry of being alone he had early had finally presented itself. It only further proved itself when the carriages began moving.

"I guess there was plenty of space in the other seats." He muttered to himself. Opening the small little window he peaked his head from outside to stare off at the opulent city that glimmered in the sunlight, Donghyuck could only imagine how it looked at night once it illuminated through the dark and blended in with the brilliant stars. A full day hadn't passed and yet he already missed Koeun, missed Yeri and Sooyoung and the little rascals Jisung and Chenle.

He missed Jeno too...

His heart clenched at that, the remnants of their existing bond tugging weakly at nothing. Donghyuck wondered what Jeno would've thought Mondraerie. He wondered on what kind of expression he'd have on as he and the witch would venture off out from the Shire together, seeing and admiring all the things around them and admiring the grandness and beauty that they would have never seen otherwise had they stayed cooped up. The past few times leaving the Shire had left a great impression on him, but it was only at this moment did he truly think of the people back home. So many living the most of their lives in hiding and everyone else following the same path, never getting to experience the world outside, what has changed and what has remained the same from the time their ancestors last roamed the land freely. Donghyuck leaned his cheek onto the palm of his hand, the thoughts were weighing heavy on his mind. Laughter and the familiar timbre of Ten's voice came from the carriage ahead of him as his own began to pull in closer. Sure enough it happened to be the carriage Ten and Johnny were occupying from what he could hear, and as he began to overtake them, he peered through the window and saw Mark as closest sitting occupant. He wasn't contributing to the conversation from the sounds of it, a distant expression on his face with half-lidded eyes as his cheek rested against his palm much like Donghyuck had done. He was staring out the window when Donghyuck passed, once their eyes met they held each other's gaze for only a moment before dark haired boy rolled his eyes, turning his cheek the other way. The witch scoffed, slamming the window shut with more strength than he meant to. He had no desire to deal with the pompous teenager and would prefer to see less of him as possible. Donghyuck sighed, letting his body and nerves relax as he leaned against the frame of the carriage, he thought of home and his family, but he also thought of the exciting things to come this next year, and he smiled.

☾

Donghyuck's breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed upon Mortecreux. He threw open the carriage door before it even came to a stop, the coachman yelling at him but he didn't care as he ran ahead where the rest of the students had begun to gather before the gates of the school. It reminded him of castles he had read about in storybooks, and while Mortecreux wasn't exactly as magically enticing and beautiful as they were in the stories, there was a grandness to it that made it all the spectacular. "You certainly seem excited."

Donghyuck turned to see Johnny approaching him, hands behind his back. "I just didn't think it'd be...big!" the boy said, still astonished. "It must be a million acres!"

Johnny blinked, letting the younger boy's words register before laughing, one that was hearty and already having a sense of familiarity to the witch. "I don't know if I would go that far, but yes, compared to other noble estates this one is the biggest in the land. They had gone ahead and added new wings and buildings after Kim Junmyeon had passed to fulfill his order to turn the estate into the school it is today."

_That's right_ , Donghyuck thought. _The witch hunting school._

He didn't have time to ponder on it a second longer before Professor Lee made his way over to them. "Quiet." He said, demanding the attention of every student before him. When all were silent, he continued. "You will all be sorted into your dorms. You will be assigned with people of the same year as you unless you have already been accommodated by the school. Find your name on the list and head to your rooms. Supper is at six o'clock. You will arrive at the dinning hall by then, tardiness shall not be tolerated on the first day." He eyed the students once more before speaking. "You may leave."

Without wasting another moment the students rushed towards the opposite wall where a giant list was posted with all their names and their room assignments were written. After twenty minutes of scanning through what seemed to be hundreds of names Donghyuck felt as though he were close to giving up, he thanked the Goddess when finally Lee Donghyuck was found. _West Wing, room 805._

A herd of those boarding in the west wing scurried off towards the entrance, running along to find their way as to not anger their already frightening Professor. The grounds within Mortecreux were vast and wide, filled with greenery that were cleanly trimmed and were properly attended to in a neat fashion. He followed the students down a stoned hallway that led them towards a staircase spiraling around the tower of the left wing.

"Frightening as he is, he's quite attractive don't you think?" One of the girls said with a giggle to her two other friends accompanying her. "I wouldn't mind just sitting in class doing lines if he's sitting up front."

"Giselle! Quiet! What if someone hears?" Another girl said in a hushed tone, though her own giggles were very clear. So it seemed noble children were still just children. Donghyuck was glad at the very least, he didn't like the idea of his peers being stripped away of their playfulness solely because of their status. They reached the west wing where many of the students who had followed the group had dispersed into their own paths, some going to their designated floors as Donghyuck groaned at the idea of having to climb eight flights to get to his own dorm. He set a careful pace, taking a few steps each to speed up the process as his heart pounded in his chest. Donghyuck wasn't the most athletic and he wasn't quite strong, he was all soft and plushy skin with chubby cheeks and doe eyes. His hands were calloused from his own practices back in the Shire and his legs were strong from the constant running and climbing he had done all throughout his childhood, so he wasn't all meekness and fragility.

He powered through the staircase a bit longer than he would've liked to admit, but eventually he arrived at the top of the eighth flight. His lungs felt heavy and his head felt light, catching his breath he scanned over all the doors before finding the one that had _805_ etched onto its frame. The door was slightly ajar, meaning that the person he'd be staying with had already begun settling in. He was excited to meet new faces, possibly make some more acquaintances since Donghyuck knew it'd be difficult maintaining a relationship with Ten and Johnny when they were still friends with that conceited and miserable—

"What are _you_ doing here?" The voice was sharp and cold and familiar. Donghyuck's eyes widened before narrowing. "And _I_ would like to ask the same to you."

Here they were again, Mark glaring at Donghyuck with confusion twisted onto his expression and Donghyuck's lips parted with his brows furrowed and completely, utterly, dazed. They had been so focused on each other that Donghyuck had barely noticed Ten and Johnny sitting on the bed opposite side of the room.

"Well," Ten said with a smirk, looking back and forth between the two first years with Johnny right by his side, mimicking the same expression. "I believe this year is going to be quite interesting for the two of you."

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Mark's stare was scalding and bitter, and Donghyuck couldn't help but return the favor. He couldn’t fathom why the Goddess would put him with someone as insufferable as this raven haired boy, who knew nothing but to spew cruel words and spare piercing glares that left one dazed and deeply irritated. 

That’s why deep down, Donghyuck felt a bit satisfied. If Mark didn’t wish to acknowledge Donghyuck, to treat him as dirt and to irk him so, then that was fine. The witch would find ways to serve the same poison back. A childish way of thinking he knew, but he couldn’t find it in himself to really care for that. Staring at Mark Lee, he felt his interest piquing once again. 

"Well I suppose I was right since the beginning then." Donghyuck said, stepping forwards till there was only three feet of space between them. He held out his hand once more to the dark haired boy, a bright smile gracing his features. "I believe we're going to be very good friends this year, _Mark hyung_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait. To be honest, I lost confidence in the story for a bit and became a little self conscious with it because I felt like it wasn’t all that great when it came to pacing and general interest from my readers. I’ve decided though that I’m gonna push through and continue this story, but it’s just been tough because of how I view my own writing right now :(
> 
> From this point on this marks the beginning of school life for Donghyuck and Mark! It took six chapters to get here but from here we’ll be getting a lot more interactions and more of the plot going for you guys to see.
> 
> I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who have been supporting me as well as those who leave me such fun and precious comments. You guys keep me going a lot. Take care darlings! 💜
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/evilseok)


End file.
